La Menace de l'Autre Dimension
by toriyama92
Summary: Dix années ont passées depuis la disparition de Boo, dix années de paix et de vie paisible. Mais pourtant une nouvelle menace planera au-dessus de la Terre et sur l'univers tout entier. Histoire divisée en 2 parties: juste après DBZ puis juste après DBGT.
1. PARTIE 1: Prologue

PARTIE 1 : PROLOGUE

_**PARTIE 1 : PROLOGUE**_

_Boo, une terrible créature crée il y a très longtemps par un mauvais sorcier du nom de Bibidi fut réveillé bien plus tard par le fils de son créateur, Babidi. Ce monstre avait pour seul but de terroriser et de détruire tous les êtres vivants de l'univers et fit un jour son apparition sur notre bonne vieille planète. Mais heureusement, un groupe de valeureux guerriers, les Saïyens, derniers survivants de la planète Végéta et peuple de guerriers les plus forts de l'univers aujourd'hui résidants sur Terre s'interposèrent courageusement pour défendre notre planète de cette menace. Mais en vain. Boo possédait une puissance démentielle et il finit même par détruire la Terre. Par chance, les deux derniers purs Saïyens, Goku et Végéta, autrefois ennemis mais aujourd'hui « amis » même s'ils sont restés rivaux, échappèrent à la mort et se retrouvèrent au Kaioshinkaï, le sanctuaire des dieux suprêmes grâce à l'intervention de Shibito (la fusion de KaioShin et Kibito). Le monstre arriva lui aussi au Kaioshinkaï et un combat décisif pour le destin de l'univers s'en suivit. Finalement, les Dragon Balls de la planète Namek furent utilisés pour ressusciter la Terre et tous ses habitants, ceci dans le but de former un énorme GenkiDama avec l'énergie de tous les terriens. Ce GenkiDama lancé par Goku eut enfin raison de Boo et la Terre peut alors jouir d'une paix durable…_

_Dix ans ont passés et Goku et tous ses amis participèrent au 28__ème__ Tenkaïchi Budokaï. Tout le monde a vieillit, les jeunes ont grandis et d'autres enfants sont nés. Pendant ce tournoi, le Saïyen affronta un jeune terrien du nom de Oob et il s'avéra que celui-ci possédait une puissance hors du commun. Goku savait qu'il s'agissait de la réincarnation de Boo. En effet, il avait souhaité que Boo soit réincarné en quelqu'un de bien juste avant de le tuer pour qu'il puisse un jour à nouveau se battre seul à seul avec lui. Il décida alors de partir avec lui et de l'entraîner en abandonnant le tournoi, sa famille et ses amis, pour que Oob puisse un jour lui succéder. L'avenir de la Terre semble promise à de beaux jours, mais qui sait si cette paix ne sera pas, une fois de plus, un jour menacée… ?_


	2. Chapitre 1: Le spectacle continue

CHAPITRE 1 : Le spectacle continue

_**CHAPITRE 1 : Le spectacle continue**_

Dix années se sont écoulées depuis la mort du terrible Boo. Tous nos amis se sont retrouvés pour le 28ème Tenkaïchi Budokaï. Alors que Pan s'est facilement débarrassée de son premier adversaire, Goku affronta un jeune garçon du nom de Oob, la réincarnation de Boo, au cours d'un combat à couper le souffle. Le Saïyen, satisfait, décida alors de partir s'installer chez ce jeune garçon afin de l'entraîner. Et pendant ce temps, le tournoi continue…

Quelque part dans les airs…

- Wahoo !! C'est trop cool !! Plus vite !!, s'écria Oob accroché au dos de Goku.

- Haha !! Je vois que tu es enthousiaste ! renchérit le Saïyen en voyant son nouveau protégé aussi heureux de voler dans les airs.

Oob acquiesça.

- Je crois que c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Ma famille aussi sera contente !

Goku sourit, il était heureux de voir son souhait exaucé et aussi très excité à l'idée de commencer l'entraînement du jeune garçon.

- Accroche-toi, j'accélère !!

Oob serra un peu plus ses jambes autour de la taille du Super Saïyen et se redressa en levant les mains vers le ciel pour pouvoir profiter un maximum du vent qui lui fouettait le visage.

Jamais il n'avait ressentit ça, il avait souvent rêvé qu'il volait, bien plus haut et plus vite que les plus grands oiseaux de cette terre mais jamais il n'aurait pensé que cela deviendrait réel. Il se sentait libre et il pouvait sentir l'euphorie grandir en lui. Si ses parents pouvaient le voir, ils n'en croiraient certainement pas leurs yeux !

Ils volèrent encore quelques instants quand Oob se pencha légèrement et désigna le sol du doigt.

- Ça y'est, on est arrivés ! En bas c'est chez moi !

Aussitôt, Goku plongea vers le sol sans freiner l'allure et se posa délicatement sur la terre ferme. Le paysage était désolant. Il n'y avait pas une ombre de modernité. Seul de la terre poussiéreuse, des arbres morts, des collines et quelques huttes par-ci par-là étaient visibles. Mais qu'importe, cette endroit loin d'être enviable ne dérangeait absolument pas Goku qui ne demandait rien d'autre que de s'installer chez Oob.

- Ça alors ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y'avait un village aussi pauvre dans le coin… Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

- Et pourtant, c'est là que j'habite… On survit comme on peut…, lui répondit Oob un peu gêné.

- Mais au fait, où sont tes parents ? Ils ne sont pas venus au tournoi ? demanda Goku intrigué.

- Non, ils sont restés à la maison. Mon père m'a juste accompagné à pied au stade la semaine dernière et a parlé avec les organisateurs du tournoi. Ils m'ont donc gardé jusqu'au jour J et ce sont eux qui étaient censés me raccompagner chez moi.

- Je vois… Bon alors, où va-t-on ? Tu ne veux pas commencer l'entraînement maintenant ? lui demanda le Saïyen.

- Attendez ! D'abord, il faut que je vous présente à ma famille et à mon village ! l'arrêta Oob.

- Bon, si tu veux…, répondit Goku un peu déçu, Mais n'exagère pas dans tes propos ! Après je me sentirais gêné et je n'aime pas ça ! continua-t-il en affichant un sourire enfantin.

- Haha ! On verra ! renchérit Oob avec un clin d'œil.

Oob entraîna alors Goku vers sa maison afin de le présenter à sa famille et à tout le village. Il était impatient de commencer son entraînement mais pour cela, il lui fallait l'autorisation de ses parents, il y tenait absolument ! Il espérait seulement que son sensei serait accepté parmi eux par les autres.

Pendant ce temps, dans le stade, tout le monde se demandait ce qu'il venait de se passer. Deux des candidats, et non des moindres, s'étaient envolés après s'être entretenu quelques instants. Ils venaient à peine de monter sur la surface de combat et n'avaient échangé que quelques coups. Tous les spectateurs et surtout la famille et les amis de Goku essayaient de comprendre.

Soudain, brisant le silence, l'arbitre prit la parole :

- Hum… Je crois que l'on vient d'assister à la même situation qu'il y a dix ans. Je pense donc qu'il est inutile de les attendre. Je me vois donc dans l'obligation de les disqualifier tous les deux !

- Mais je n'y comprends rien ! s'écria Chichi. Pourquoi m'a-t-il encore laissé tomber ? Je ne le comprendrai jamais !

- Tu n'as pas à t'en faire, il est simplement partit pour entraîner le gamin. Fais-lui confiance, il sait ce qu'il fait, la rassura Piccolo en lui posant une main sur son épaule.

- Évidemment, dès qu'il s'agit de combat ! Toujours le même ! Il ne changera jamais ! intervint Bulma.

- Mais il ne m'a même pas demandé mon avis ! s'écria la femme de Goku qui ne semblait pas apprécier la fuite de son mari.

Gohan, s'approcha de sa mère et essaya de la calmer. Ce qui n'était pas chose facile…

- Ce n'est pas grave maman. Le plus important, c'est que nous savons qu'il va bien et qu'il est heureux.

- Et il a dit qu'il viendrait nous rendre visite quelquefois, répondit Videl en prenant les mains de sa belle-mère dans les siennes.

- Ils ont raison Chichi, détends-toi et regardons plutôt le tournoi ! continua Bulma.

Sur ces mots, l'arbitre, qui venait de s'entretenir avec les organisateurs, reprit la parole et annonça le duel suivant.

- Le prochain match opposera le talentueux Killerno, demi- finaliste du dernier tournoi, au Captain Chicken, dans un style particulier qui, espérons-le pour lui, lui portera chance !

Un tonnerre d'applaudissement retentit dans le stade pendant que les deux concurrents montaient sur le ring. Ils se toisèrent quelques instants avant que le Captain Chicken ne prenne la parole.

- Keuf ! Mon pauvre ! T'as pas l'air très balèze ! dit-il à son adversaire sur le ton de la provocation.

- On va vérifier ça tout de suite, lui lança Killerno avec un sourire mesquin.

L'arbitre, qui venait de descendre de la surface de combat lança le début du match.

- Attention messieurs vous êtes prêts…GO !

Dans les vestiaires, les autres combattants observaient le match. Seuls trois d'entre eux ne semblaient prêter aucune attention à ce qu'il se passait sur le ring.

- Keuf ! Sans intérêt ! Ils me font pitié…, souffla Végéta qui s'éloigna pour ne pas assister à cette scène plus que pitoyable.

- Hé Goten ! Pourquoi ton père est partit maintenant ? Il ne pouvait pas attendre la fin du tournoi, non ? lança Trunks à l'adresse du plus jeune fils de Goku.

- J'en sais rien moi ! Je pense comme toi ! lui répondit le jeune Saïyen qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres l'attitude de son père.

Trunks soupira :

- Pff… En tout cas, comme il est partit, le tournoi n'a plus aucun intérêt ! L'argent reviendra dans notre famille, c'est sûr !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? Que tu es plus fort que moi ? lui répondit Goten.

- Haha !! T'as tout compris ! ricana le fils du Prince. En fait, je crois que ton père est partit parce qu'il avait peur de perdre contre mon père ! Le petit, c'était juste une excuse !

Goten, furieux que l'on se moque de son père, s'élança contre Trunks en hurlant :

- N'importe quoi ! Tu vas voir, je vais te faire taire !

Les deux garçons commencèrent à se battre dans les vestiaires sans faire attention à la petite voix de Pan qui criait derrière eux.

- Et puis d'abord, c'est moi qui vais gagner, na !

- Vous n'avez rien compris ! s'énerva Végéta, Goku est partit pour entraîner le gamin. Ce garçon, ce n'est pas n'importe qui, c'est la réincarnation de Boo !

- Quoi ?? crièrent Goten et Trunks d'une même voix.

- Exactement, continua Végéta, et si je ne continue pas sérieusement mon entraînement, ce petit va me dépasser… !

- Moi, je voulais que papy Goku reste avec moi, sanglota Pan.

Avant que l'un d'eux ne puisse répondre, la voix de l'arbitre annonça la fin du combat entre Captain Chicken et Killerno.

- Captain Chicken s'est évanouit ! Killerno est donc le vainqueur de ce combat !

Tout le stade hurla le nom du gagnant qui murmura pour lui-même :

- Comme on le dit, l'habit ne fait pas le moine. Il m'a jugé trop vite ! Quoique, vu son costume, on aurait quand même pu deviner sa défaite…

- Place au match suivant ! continua l'arbitre quand Killerno fut de retour dans les vestiaires, Goten sera opposé à M.Boo !

- Haha ! On dirait bien que ta dernière heure est venue mon cher Goten, lança Trunks à son meilleur ami et adversaire.

- Ferme-la Trunks ! Tu te fatigues pour rien, répondit le jeune garçon.

Avant que Boo ne monte sur le ring, Satan donnait ses dernières recommandations à celui-ci qui, à présent, vivait avec le champion du monde. Ils étaient très proches et Boo était considéré comme le meilleur élève de l'idole du monde entier.

- N'oublies pas de ne pas y aller trop fort, Boo. Mais fait quand même attention à Goten, ce n'est pas n'importe qui !

- OK ! Ce sera facile, déclara Boo.

Les deux combattants montèrent enfin sur la surface de combat sous les hurlements de Chichi, qui couvraient tous les autres bruits du stade, et qui encourageait son fils cadet.

- Goten VAS-Y MON POUSSIN, TU VAS GAGNER !!

Goten, rouge de honte, faisait semblant de ne pas l'entendre tandis que sous tout ce vacarme, l'arbitre essayait de se faire comprendre par tout le monde.

- Vous connaissez sûrement tous M.Boo, c'est l'élève numéro un de Satan ! Il est donc l'un des plus grands favoris ! Quand à Goten, il a été finaliste du tournoi junior il y a dix ans ! Le combat s'annonce prometteur !

Les spectateurs hurlaient. Chacun ayant choisi son favori, on pouvait entendre le nom de M.Boo ainsi que celui de Goten résonner dans tout le stade. Pourtant, aucun des deux combattants ne semblaient y faire attention. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, prêts à commencer le combat.

- Héhé !! Satan veux que je te batte alors tu ne pourras pas gagner ! Si je gagne, Satan m'achètera plein de chocolat ! déclara Boo sur son éternel ton enfantin.

- Ne me sous-estime pas crétin ! Allez, je t'attends ! lui lança Goten en se mettant en position de combat, non sans trembler de peur.

Soudain, une voix s'élevant de la foule en délire attira l'attention du jeune Saïyen qui perdit sa concentration pendant quelques secondes.

- Goten !! Je suis là !! Vas-y, gagnes !! hurla une jeune fille aux cheveux bruns.

Goten tourna la tête vers le public et reconnu immédiatement la jeune demoiselle. C'était Sanya, sa petite amie depuis peu. Elle était belle avec ses yeux marrons brillants, ses longs cheveux bruns qui cascadaient sur ses épaules et le long de son dos et deux mèches rebelles qui lui balayaient le front.

_- Quoi ? Elle est venue ?_ pensa Goten. _Je ne m'y attendais pas ! C'est bon, elle ne m'en veut pas d'avoir annulé notre rendez- vous ! _se réjouit-il.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a cet imbécile ? énonça Trunks pour lui-même. On dirait qu'il n'est plus concentré, il va se faire avoir rapidement !

- Tu connais pas beaucoup mon tonton ! répondit Pan qui se trouvait à côté de Trunks. Il est très fort !

- Ah oui, tu crois ça toi ? lui répondit le jeune homme.

Dans la loge qui leur était réservée, Bulma, Gohan et toute la bande attendait impatiemment que le spectacle commence. Il n'y avait pas encore eu de combat vraiment intéressant excepté celui de Goku mais sans vainqueur, mais celui-ci promettait de l'être. Seule Chichi paraissait inquiète.

- Boo ne sera pas méchant avec Goten n'est-ce pas ? gémit celle-ci.

- Voyons maman, tu sais bien qu'il est gentil. Il ne s'agit pas du démon Boo d'autrefois, la rassura son fils aîné. Calme-toi et regarde le combat, tu devrais être fière de Goten, il est vraiment très fort ! Ah, l'arbitre annonce le début du match.

- Attention, vous connaissez les règles messieurs… c'est partit !! cria l'arbitre dans son micro.

- Bon, tient-toi prêt, j'arrive !! cria Goten en s'élançant contre Boo

- Je vais gagner ! lui répondit son adversaire en se préparant à encaisser le coup du Saïyen.

Pendant que Goten et Boo commençaient leur combat, quelque part, très loin de là un jeune garçon s'apprêtait à présenter son nouvel ami à sa famille.

Oob entra dans sa maison qui se situait au milieu du village et appela ses parents.

- Hohé !! Papa !! Maman !! J'ai une bonne nouvelle !! s'écria Oob en entrant chez lui.

- Mon fils ! Tu es déjà de retour ? Que s'est-il passé ? lui demanda son père, un homme déjà fort âgé.

- Tu as gagné le tournoi ? interrogea sa mère qui fit aussi son apparition.

- Non c'est pas ça, mais on sera riche quand même ! dit joyeusement Oob.

- Pardon? s'écrièrent les parents du jeune garçon d'une même voix.

Ce fut à ce moment que Goku, qui jusque-là était passé inaperçu, décida d'intervenir.

- Haha !! Désolé de vous déranger, je vais tout vous expliquer! déclara ce dernier en posant une main sur l'épaule de son nouvel élève.

Goku commença alors son récit, le fait qu'il pensait qu'Oob était la réincarnation d'un être très puissant, son potentiel qui ne demandait qu'à être exposé au grand jour,… Il leur raconta tout, sans omettre un seul détail. Il leur parla de lui aussi, de ses pouvoirs et de son envie de prendre Oob sous son aile et de l'entraîner. Les parents du jeune garçon écoutaient, sceptiques. Jamais ils n'avaient entendu parler de telles personnes avec de pareilles capacités. Ils avaient, en effet, un peu de mal à avaler le récit de notre héros.

- Hum… Je suis désolé mais j'ai beaucoup de mal à vous croire. déclara le père d'Oob en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais si, c'est vrai ! Et bien si vous ne le croyez pas, il va vous montrer qu'il sait voler ! insista le garçon

- Bah oui je sais voler ! Ça vous pose un problème ? Regardez, la preuve ! dit Goku en s'élevant dans les airs.

Il sortit par la fenêtre ouverte en volant et tout le village arrêta net toutes activités se demandant s'ils devaient ou non en croire leurs yeux. Oob et sa famille sortirent de la hutte en suivant San Goku du regard. Ce dernier faisait looping sur looping puis vint se reposer doucement au sol sous le regard ébahit du village entier. Il y eu un long moment de silence pendant lequel les villageois fixaient, stupéfaits, le Saïyen. Ce fut Oob qui rompit le silence.

- Bon, vous le croyez maintenant ?

- Euh…Ou…Oui… ! décréta alors son père.

- Chouette ! Bon alors ? Je peux m'installer chez vous ? dit Goku en sautillant sur place.

- B…Bien sûr ! continua le père tout en ne cessant de fixer Goku du regard.

- Mais comment vous remercier ? demanda alors la mère d'Oob.

- Haha !! Inutile ! répondit le héros. Je n'ai absolument besoin de rien. En ce qui concerne l'argent que je vous ai promis, je vous l'apporterai demain.

Il se tourna ensuite vers Oob.

- Bon, tu veux commencer l'entraînement Oob ?

- Ouais !! Je n'attends que ça !!

Tout à coup, un bruit indescriptible se fit entendre et Goku, gêné, se gratta l'arrière du crâne en demandant :

- Hum…, je commence à avoir un petit creux ! Vous n'auriez pas quelque chose à grignoter par hasard ?

Et bien sûr, Oob et ses parents ouvrirent de grands yeux, plus que surpris, avant de tomber à la renverse. Quand elle se releva, la mère d'Oob lui rappela :

_- _Euh… C'est que nous n'avons plus de nourriture en réserve… Pour l'instant…, dit la mère d'Oob d'une petite voix gênée.

- Ah oui c'est vrai, je suis trop bête ! Bon, tant pis, ce n'est pas grave. Allez, on y va Oob !

- Génial !!

Au championnat, le combat entre Goten et Boo se poursuit dans les airs et est très intense et très équilibré. Goten et Boo se battaient vraiment bien et les spectateurs avaient beaucoup de mal à suivre les mouvements des deux combattants.

- C'est impossible, il n'est pas humain… ! s'écria Sanya qui se mordait le bout des ongles en essayant vainement d'apercevoir quelque chose.

- Allez Goten !! T'es le meilleur !! hurla Pan qui observait le spectacle en haut du mur qui séparait les vestiaires du ring.

Satan répondit à sa petite-fille en lui tapotant gentiment la tête.

- Haha !! Désolé ! Il est peut-être doué mais il ne pourra rien contre Boo !

Aucun des deux ne prenait l'avantage, chacun réussissait successivement à prendre le dessus. Mais Boo réussit à projeter son adversaire sur le ring ce qui provoqua un cratère sur la surface de combat, déjà assez détruit après le combat de Goku et d'Oob. Goten se releva immédiatement, à peine ébranlé, il n'était même pas essoufflé.

Trunks et Végéta observaient eux aussi le combat mais si Trunks lui était plutôt fier de son ami, il n'en était pas de même pour Végéta.

_- __Goten__ ne se débrouille pas trop mal, il arrive à faire jeu égal avec Boo !_ pensa le jeune Saïyen.

- Goten est vraiment pitoyable ! J'espère que ce ne sera pas ton cas Trunks ! Toi aussi tu as négligé ton entraînement !

- Quoi ?! Euh… Tu as raison ! Goten est vraiment nul ! Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis bien plus fort que lui, haha !! répondit Trunks sans le penser autant.

Les deux adversaires n'avaient toujours pas repris le combat, ils se toisaient, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

- Tu es résistant ! Tu es plus fort que je ne le croyais ! Tant pis pour toi, je vais donc me battre de toutes mes forces ! lança Boo.

- OK ! Pas de problème ! Tu ne me fais plus peur ! Le combat n'en sera que plus beau ! Moi aussi je vais y aller à fond ! YAAAH !!

Goten utilisa toute sa puissance et réussit enfin à prendre un net avantage sur son adversaire, ce qui déstabilisa Boo pendant quelques secondes mais celui-ci se ressaisit presque aussitôt.

- Pas mal ! Tu m'as surpris ! Mais maintenant, c'est mon tour !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Non, arrête, ne fais pas ça !! s'écria Goten en ouvrant grand les yeux.

Et Boo lança une vague déferlante sur Goten. Ce dernier fut obligé de s'élever dans les airs pour l'esquiver. Mais Boo contrôla la trajectoire de son attaque pour éviter qu'elle n'atteigne le public et il apparut derrière le jeune homme qui avait relâché son attention. Boo le projeta à nouveau vers le ring puis le renvoya dans les airs grâce à un coup de pied. Il détacha alors un morceau de son corps et l'envoya s'enrouler autour de son adversaire, désormais pris au piège. Boo s'approcha tranquillement du jeune Saïyen en triomphant.

- Héhé ! Tu as perdu, tu as perdu !

- Non ! Je t'en supplie, relève-toi ou abandonnes si tu es blessé avant qu'il ne continue de te massacrer ! supplia Sanya que Goten ne pouvait pas entendre.

- Je m'en doutais, Boo est toujours méchant et cruel, hurla Chichi indignée, Vous avez vu ce qu'il a fait à mon fils ?! Je vais aller lui dire deux mots, moi, à cette grosse brute !

Elle s'était levée, prête à aller massacrer le bourreau de son fils. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller plus loin, car Gohan lui prit le bras et l'obligea à se rasseoir.

- Calme-toi maman, je t'assure que tout va bien !

- Boo ne va quand même pas tuer Goten, tenta de lui faire comprendre à son tour Krilin. À moins que…, commença-t-il à s'inquiéter légèrement.

- C'est fini ! Goten est mal barré, il va perdre le combat, dis Végéta d'une voix posée, presque calme.

- Tu crois ? lui demanda son fils, c'est vrai que tu es bien placé pour le savoir, tu as déjà connu cette situation.

- Évite de m'en parler s'il te plait !

Trunks ne répondit pas, il connaissait trop bien son père et ne voulait pas ressasser ce vieux souvenir qui avait solidement marqué son ego de Prince des Saïyens.

- C'est pas vrai ! Goten n'a pas encore perdu, vous allez voir ! leur lança la fille de Gohan sur un ton de reproche.

- Enfin, rends-toi à l'évidence ma chérie, ton oncle s'est bien battu mais il n'est pas à la hauteur de ce cher Boo, répondit Satan, déjà sûr de sa victoire.

- Goten a été super mais il faut avouer que Boo est trop fort pour lui, déclara Bulma qui paraissait un peu déçue.

- C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé voir un nouveau combat entre Trunks et Goten, ajouta Krilin qui semblait tout aussi dépité que les autres.

Sur le ring, Goten essayait tant bien que mal de se dégager de l'étreinte de son adversaire mais plus il gigotait, plus le long morceau de chewing-gum rose se resserrait autour de sa taille. Boo arborait un grand sourire victorieux.

- Je me suis bien amusé mais il y a une fin à tout. Tu as perdu, bye bye !

- Pitié ! Il va le tuer cet enfoiré ! s'écria Sanya en jetant tout ce qu'elle avait à portée de main sur la tête des spectateurs devant elle et qui était maintenant au bord des larmes.

Boo lança le pauvre Goten hors du ring, ce dernier ne pouvant rien faire pour se libérer. Mais juste avant qu'il ne touche le sol, le jeune garçon réagit au quart de tour. On pouvait sentir son aura augmenter, et ses cheveux prirent une teinte blonde. Il s'était transformer en Super Saïyen et réussit au tout dernier moment à se libérer. Sa prison de guimauve éclata en plusieurs morceaux et il vint tout en douceur se reposer sur le ring en face de Boo.

- Ouf ! Il était moins une !

- Enfin ! Ce n'est pas trop tôt, le combat n'est pas encore terminé, déclara Piccolo qui n'était pas beaucoup intervenu mais qui pourtant n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Les spectateurs, abasourdis, se questionnaient sur l'étrange changement que venait d'opérer notre jeune héros.

- Vous avez vu ? Il…il a changé d'apparence !

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu ça quelque part…

- Ça alors, quel renversement de situation ! Goten est parvenu à se libérer du piège lancé par Boo après avoir changé de couleur de cheveux ! annonça l'arbitre à travers son micro.

- C'est pas vrai ! Comment il a fait ça ? Je ne pige plus rien ! Et merde, en plus j'aime pas les blonds ! se lamenta la petite amie de Goten.

- Quel imbécile ! Il ne fallait pas, il aurait dû abandonner, soupira Gohan qui se renfonça dans sa chaise.

- Il aura quelques problèmes au lycée, déclara la femme de ce dernier tout en continuant d'observer son beau frère d'où émanait des fluctuations d'énergie dorées.

- Au moins, Goten a maintenant une chance de gagner, lança Tortue Géniale.

- C'est ce qu'on va voir.

- Haha !! Il va se venger, Boo va le regretter ! s'écria Chichi, une lueur démente dans le regard.

Sur le tatami, Goten ne pouvait que se réjouir du regard que lui lançait son adversaire. Visiblement, Boo n'avait pas pensé à l'éventualité que Goten se changerait en Super Saïyen et cela le mettait de mauvaise humeur.

- T'es déçu je parie ! Bon, on continue ? lui lança Goten

- Tu triches ! Tu n'as pas le droit de devenir Super Saïyen ! Redeviens normal tout de suite ! ordonna Boo

- Quel culot, tu oses me dire ça après ce que tu viens de me faire subir ? Toi non plus tu n'as pas respecté les règles, non ? Maintenant, on est quittes !

- Ce n'est pas grave, de toute façon je suis toujours le meilleur !

- C'est vrai ? Bien ! Alors dans ce cas, je vais te préparer une petite surprise…

Goten sentait qu'il lui restait encore une quantité importante d'énergie en réserve. Il n'avait jamais tenté d'aller jusque-là, il n'en avait même jamais eu l'idée. Mais c'était bien une des premières fois qu'il se battait avec autant d'excitation et de détermination et s'était étonné lui-même de pouvoir rivaliser avec Boo. Il pouvait maintenant envisager la victoire. Pour cela, il devait tenter. Il s'en sentait capable. Il concentra alors toute son énergie, la terre commençait à trembler, des débris du ring s'élevèrent puis éclatèrent face à cette énorme pression, il criait pour accompagner la libération d'énergie. Une vraie tempête d'énergie s'en dégageait. Le public était aussi horrifié qu'impressionné. Enfin, le calme revint doucement. On pouvait apercevoir Goten… auréolé d'éclairs d'énergies ! Il avait réussit à devenir Super Saïyen 2 !

- Ça alors ! Quelle puissance, c'est incroyable ! s'écria Yamcha.

- Il est passé au stade supérieur de Super Saïyen et pourtant il ne s'est pas beaucoup entraîné. Quel gosse ! ajouta Piccolo, admiratif.

- Mmm… Intéressant…, songea Végéta avec un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est vrai, Goten est devenu très fort ! ajouta son fils qui était maintenant certain de la victoire de son ami.

Mais pendant que famille et amis se réjouissait de la future victoire de du fils cadet de Goku, Satan, lui, ne voyait pas ce retournement de situation d'un très bon œil. Il y voyait là la perte de son titre de champion.

- C'est un vrai tricheur ! hurla-t-il alors qu'à côté de lui Pan sautillait de joie.

- Je te l'avais dis, il va gagner !

- Alors, que dirais-tu d'en finir ? On n'a pas toute la journée ! lança Goten à l'adresse de son rival.

- D'accord !

Goten avait prit largement l'avantage et Boo ne parvenait plus à toucher une seule fois son adversaire. Le jeune Saïyen se décida alors à passer à l'attaque et projeta à son tour Boo sur le ring d'un coup de pied d'une puissance extraordinaire. Ce dernier leva la tête mais son rival était déjà arrivé derrière lui sans qu'il ait eu le temps de s'en rendre compte et de réagir.

- Je t'ai vraiment surestimé, Boo. Finalement, tu n'étais pas si terrible que ça !

- Comment oses-tu m'insulter ! Boo n'aime pas qu'on se moque de lui !

- C'est fini, Boo ! s'écria Goten qui réunit toute son énergie au creux d'une de ses mains.

La boule d'énergie luisait de plus en plus dans la main du jeune homme et seules quelques rares personnes pouvaient en sentir toute la puissance. D'un simple geste souple et gracieux Goten lança la boule de feu qui transperça le gros monstre rose et celui-ci tomba sous la puissance du choc. Le public fut ébloui pendant quelques instant et quand les spectateurs purent enfin rouvrirent les yeux, une vague de panique les traversa.

- Il est mort ?

- Il l'a carrément transpercé !

Goten, qui regardait le corps de Boo allongé par terre, revint à la réalité.

- Hé, monsieur l'arbitre ? Le chronomètre !

- Hein ? Euh…Ou…Oui ! Un ! Deux !

- Je… je ne savais pas ! C'est un monstre ! hurla Sanya qui semblait terrorisée par ce que venait de faire son petit ami.

Satan semblait tout aussi paniqué que le public mais pour une tout autre raison.

- Goten, espèce d'assassin ! Tu vas me le payer !

- Ah oui ? Et comment ? lui lança Trunks qui trouvait la situation plutôt amusante.

Malgré tout le raffus qui régnait dans le stade, l'arbitre, imperturbable, continuait de compter.

- Quatre ! Cinq !

- J'ai quand même l'impression que Boo est moins fort qu'avant ! Voilà ce qui en coûte de vivre avec Satan, héhé ! dit Krilin, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Toi, fais bien attention à ce que tu dis, OK ? s'énerva Videl qui n'aimait qu'on se moque de son père.

- Quoi ? J'ai…j'ai rien dit ! se défendit Krilin avec un faux sourire.

- Ce n'est pas tout à fait ça, en fait je pense plutôt que c'est Goten qui est plus fort qu'on ne l'imagine, annonça Piccolo d'une voix calme.

- Si c'est le cas, Goten et peut-être Trunks n'auront jamais finit de nous surprendre, continua Tortue Géniale sur le même ton.

On pouvait toujours entendre la voix de l'arbitre résonner autour d'eux.

- Sept ! Huit !

- Je dois rester sur mes gardes, il peut se relever à tout moment, songea Goten, qui malgré sa grande assurance, connaissait bien son adversaire.

- Neuf ! Et dix ! M.Boo est toujours à terre mais il me semble qu'il a été tué par cette attaque, annonça l'arbitre qui s'approchait doucement du corps rose allongé sur le sol.

- Haha ! Il est mort !! Bien fait pour lui ! s'écria Chichi sous le regard blasé des autres.

- Malheureusement, j'ai le regret de vous dire que Goten est disqualifié pour avoir tué son adversaire, continua l'arbitre qui semblait tout aussi déçu que le reste du public.

- Les terriens ont bel et bien oubliés qui était Boo, sinon ils devraient savoir qu'il ne meurt pas aussi facilement ! dit Dendé d'une voix posée.

- Nous allons évacuer son corps et le remettre à sa famille et…

Mais à peine l'arbitre avait-il prononcé ces mots que Boo se releva enfin et reboucha le trou causé par la boule de feu. Tout le monde fut étonné de voir le monstre se relever et refermer le trou béant qui s'était formé sur son ventre, plusieurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et se pinçaient pour bien vérifier qu'ils ne rêvaient pas.

- Niiiih !! Je suis toujours en vie, héhé !!

- Je sais, dommage pour toi, lui lança Goten qui reprit son apparence normale.

Boo regardait Goten d'un air étonné, il ne semblait pas comprendre de quoi il parlait mais avant qu'il ne puisse lui demander quoi que ce soit, l'arbitre s'adressa à lui,

- Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas blessé ? Vous voulez que j'appelle une ambulance ?

- Dis, j'ai perdu c'est ça ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers l'homme au micro.

- Quoi ? Euh… oui ! Apparemment, vous n'êtes pas mort et vous êtes resté dix secondes à terre, vous avez donc effectivement perdu ce combat.

- Ah !! fit le bonhomme rose qui était content d'avoir compris la situation.

Mais soudain, Boo se mit en colère et de la fumée commença à se dégager de son corps sous les regards surpris et paniqués des autres qui se rappelaient soudain que c'était cette colère qui avait donné naissance au démon Boo il y a dix ans.

- Je suis en colère !! Je devais gagner !!

L'arbitre fit un bond en arrière, terrifié, tandis que Goten, tout autant paniqué, tenta de trouver une solution pour le calmer.

- Du calme ! Euh…Il y a des bonbons dans les vestiaires… Tu n'en veux pas ? Finit par lui dire Goten qui savait qu'il était accro aux friandises.

- Hein ? Tu as bien dit des bonbons ? À tout les parfums ?

- Euh… Ou… Oui ! Je crois ! Héhé ! annonça le jeune homme en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Cool !! J'ai faim !! s'écria Boo, fou de joie, en se hâtant de rentrer dans les vestiaires sous le regard ébahit de l'arbitre face à ce curieux personnage.

- Ouf ! Pendant un moment, j'ai bien cru qu'il allait recréer un nouveau Boo…, souffla Dendé.

- Cool !! Je l'ai fait, j'ai battu Boo !

- Super !! T'es trop fort !! J'ai bien fait de venir ! Mais reste sous cette apparence, je préfère… ! lui cria Sanya du haut des tribunes.

- _La suite du tournoi risque d'être plus intéressante que je ne le pensais_, pensa Végéta qui observait Goten et son fils en train de discuter.

- Boo ! Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé tomber ? Comment je vais faire maintenant ? s'écria Satan, furieux et inquiet.

- Pff… N'oubliez pas que nous aussi on doit vous laisser gagner ! continua Trunks qui s'était approché du champion du monde.

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Héhé !! J'ai gagné le tournoi !

Pendant que dans les vestiaires, l'ambiance était plutôt aux réjouissances, l'arbitre annonça le match suivant. Il opposait Trunks à un certain Otto Kosky.

- Pendant que nous nous remettons de nos émotions, nous pouvons passer à la suite du tournoi. Le prochain match verra Trunks affronter Otto Kosky !

- Oh non, pas ce type ! Il me fait peur ! dit Trunks qui était soudainement devenu tout bleu.

- Haha !! T'as de la chance dis-donc, ironisa Goten qui avait déjà vu à quoi ressemblait le personnage.

- Trunks a été le vainqueur de la catégorie enfants il y a dix ans ! Il avait d'ailleurs battu Goten en finale ! Son adversaire, Otto Kosky, y participe pour la première fois mais il a obtenu un très bon résultat aux éliminatoires ! rappela l'arbitre.

Trunks, à contre cœur, sortit des vestiaires et monta sur le ring mais Otto Kosky ne se montra pas. D'ailleurs, l'arbitre ne se priva pas de le faire remarquer.

- Tient ? Mais où est Otto Kosky ? Il n'est pas là ? Peut-être qu'il est partit avec Sangoku et Oob tout à l'heure.

En lui-même, Trunks trouva cette réflexion particulièrement stupide.

_- Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte ? Il a eu peur, c'est tout !_

L'arbitre discuta pendant quelques instants avec les organisateurs du tournoi afin de prendre une décision concernant le match. Trunks, toujours sur le ring, commençait à s'impatienter. Après quelques instants, l'arbitre montant sur la surface de combat et annonça la décision des juges.

- Bon, comme il n'est pas là à l'heure, nous devons le disqualifier ! Trunks remporte donc le match par forfait !

- De toute façon, l'autre n'aurait eu aucune chance face à Trunks, déclara Bulma, la tête haute.

Dans les tribunes, les spectateurs ne comprenait pas la rapidité de la décision.

- Il ne fallait pas le disqualifier si vite ! Peut-être qu'il était aux toilettes, dis l'un d'eux

- Ouais… T'as peut-être raison, lui répondit son voisin.

En réalité, Otto Kosky s'était enfui du tournoi après avoir assisté aux combats précédents ce qui était il est vrai plus que désespérant pour un terrien ordinaire. L'arbitre était resté sur le ring pour annoncer le combat suivant.

- Mesdames et messieurs nous nous excusons pour ce désagrément, nous allons donc passer directement au combat suivant. Il opposera Knock à Végéta !

- Pas la peine de me fatiguer pour cet imbécile ! Je l'ai envoyé à l'hôpital, déclara Végéta qui n'avait même pas prit la peine de se déplacer jusqu'au ring.

Un monk couru rejoindre l'arbitre et lui annonça l'abandon de Knock.

- Hum, on vient de m'informer à l'instant que Knock a lui aussi déclarer forfait ! annonça l'arbitre sur un ton gêné. Végéta est donc qualifié !

- Oh non, c'est pas juste ! Papa et Trunks ne se sont même pas battus ! Je regarde plus, na ! bouda Bra qui était assise à côté de sa mère.

- Pourquoi tous ces forfaits ? interrogea Videl, ça me rappelle le tournoi d'il y a dix ans lorsque tout le monde était parti.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'a rien à voir, lui répondit Piccolo, cette fois, tout est normal, le monde vit en paix.

- Comme Goku et Oob sont disqualifiés, Pan est donc automatiquement qualifiée pour le tour suivant, annonça l'arbitre qui venait de réviser le panneau des qualifications.

- Bah pourquoi ? C'est trop facile ? demanda la principale intéressée.

- Haha ! Peut-être que tu te battras contre moi en finale, lui dit son grand-père en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

- Le prochain combat auquel nous assisterons opposera donc finalement Killerno à Goten !

- Quoi ?! Déjà ?! Mais je viens à peine de me battre ! Je suis encore fatigué !

- Et alors ? Tu vas le battre en deux secondes, non ? l'interrogea Trunks.

- Là, je suis d'accord avec Trunks ! ajouta la petite Pan.

En entendant sa nièce et son meilleur ami lui faire autant confiance, le jeune homme ne put que se sentir flatté.

- C'est vrai, vous avez raison ! Bon, j'y vais ! Et prépare-toi Pan, tu es mon prochain adversaire !

- Génial !!

- Cette fois, il gagnera facilement ! déclara une Chichi sûre d'elle.

- S'il perd contre lui, je ne lui parle même plus ! déclara Sanya.

Les deux combattants montèrent sur le ring sous les applaudissements des spectateurs, Goten faisant des signes aux gens du public, un large sourire sur les lèvres.

- Vous êtes prêts ? C'est quand vous voulez ! annonça l'arbitre sous les hurlements effrénés du public.

_- Il ne se met pas en garde ? Il me sous-estime ! J'ai du souci à me faire_, pensa Killerno qui commençait tout doucement à s'inquiéter.

- Tu sais quoi ? lui lança Goten, tu as été le participant le plus courageux, tout le monde est partit sauf toi !

- Qu… ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je n'ai pas besoin de ton admiration ! Et ne crois pas que ton combat de tout à l'heure m'a impressionné ! transpira-t-il de plus en plus.

- C'est bien pour ça que j'admire ton courage ! Mais là, je suis sûr de gagner !

- Ne te moques pas de moi, tu vas voir !

Killerno, qui se sentait atteint dans son amour propre, passa à l'attaque mais Goten disparu soudainement. Celui-ci réapparut finalement derrière Killerno sans que ce dernier ne se rende compte et l'assomma d'une petite manchette.

- In…Incroyable ! Killerno est déjà évanouit ! Goten remporte le match ! cria l'arbitre dans son micro.

- Yeah ! Et de deux ! fit le jeune homme en adressant un signe de victoire dans la direction de sa petite amie.

Les spectateurs hurlaient et criaient si fort le nom du gagnant qu'on pouvait sentir le stade vibrer.

- Je le savais, il est trop fort ! Il va même gagner le tournoi ! Ahh… Je l'aime trop ! se réjouit Sanya.

- Super ! Je vais me battre contre tonton après ! dit Pan, tout excitée.

- Le combat suivant sera particulier car il verra Trunks affronter son père Végéta ! annonça l'arbitre.

- _Enfin _! pensa Végéta, _voyons voir où en est __Trunks__._

_- Aïe, je crains le pire…_ craignait Trunks en sortant des vestiaires.

- Ouais !! Allez-y !! Vous êtes les meilleurs !! hurla Bra du haut de la loge où elle était installée avec sa mère et les autres.

- Vous allez voir ! On va assister au plus beau combat de ce tournoi ! continua Bulma sur le même ton.

- Ouais ! Et le champion sera l'un des deux, c'est sûr ! ajouta sa fille sûre d'elle.

- Pff… Si Goku était resté, ce serait lui le champion ! Et n'oublie pas qu'il y a Goten ! lui rappela Chichi avec une pointe d'amertume dans la voix.

- Tu oublies Pan ! dit Videl d'un ton totalement dégagé.

- Héhé !! Mais on dirait que tu es jalouse ma petite Chichi, ajouta Bulma, ce n'est pas grave, ce sera pour une autre fois, peut-être.

- Moi ?? Jalouse ?? De quoi ? Quand Goku reviendra, je lui forcerais à se battre contre Végéta et tu verras si je suis jalouse ! Il est trop bête d'être partit, comme d'habitude ! hurla la femme de Goku.

- Ce n'est qu'un lâche, il aurait dût rester ! répondit Bulma.

- En parlant de Goku, je me demandais, comment cela se fait- il que Oob soit si fort que ça ? demanda Krillin.

- On peut le dire Piccolo, non ? demanda Dendé.

- Oui, en effet, continua le Namek, pas la peine de vous le cacher plus longtemps. Vous aurez du mal à le croire mais il s'agit de la réincarnation de Boo.

- QUOI ?? s'écrièrent les autres d'une même voix.

- C'est quoi la réincarnation debout ? Et ça existe la réincarnation couchée ? demanda Bra qui n'avait rien suivit mais qui surtout ignorait tout ce qui s'était passé il y a dix ans.

Tout le monde tomba à la renverse après cette question des plus inattendu et complètement absurde.

- Je comprends mieux maintenant, tout s'explique. Il doit alors être très fort, déclara Gohan après s'être relevé.

- Mais Oob risque de devenir dangereux alors, non ? interrogea Yamcha.

- Bien sûr que non, répondit Piccolo, c'est Goku qui a souhaité que Boo soit réincarné en quelqu'un de bien juste avant de le tuer.

- J'en étais sûr, il n'y a que lui pour avoir ces idées là ! C'est vraiment le plus intelligent ! dit Chichi, des étoiles pleins les yeux.

- Tu venais de dire il n'y a pas longtemps qu'il était bête, rectifia Krilin.

- C'est pour ça qu'il tenait tant à participer à ce tournoi, c'était pour le rencontrer ! Il avait déjà tout prévu !

- Oui ! C'était donc bien Oob, le mystérieux garçon dont il nous parlait avant le tournoi, ajouta la femme de Végéta.

- En tout cas, ajouta Dendé, une chose est sûre, c'est qu'avec Oob, la terre pourra régner en paix. Surtout quand on sait qu'il est entre les mains de Goku.

Nos amis sont enfin au courant pour la vraie identité d'Oob. Ce dernier va enfin pouvoir commencer son apprentissage auprès de Goku. Le tournoi, lui, a vu un combat palpitant entre Boo et Goten et ce dernier a finalement rejoint Pan en demi-finale. Reste à voir qui sortira vainqueur du duel prometteur entre Végéta et son fils Trunks…


	3. Chapitre 2: Place aux jeunes !

CHAPITRE 2 : Place aux jeunes

_**CHAPITRE 2 : Place aux jeunes !**_

Championnat du monde des arts martiaux. Goten et Pan se sont qualifiés pour les demi-finales et le public attendait avec impatience le prochain combat qui promettait d'être passionnant. Végéta et Trunks se retrouvèrent face à face en attendant le signal de l'arbitre. Quand enfin, celui-ci donna le coup d'envoi.

-Bien, le match peut commencer ! Allez-y messieurs !

Le prince des Saïyens et son fils se mirent en position de combat. Avant de passer à l'attaque, le demi-saïyen prévint son père de ses intentions.

-Papa ! Je te préviens que je ne vais pas y aller de main morte !

-Bien sûr, c'est ce que je souhaite…, se réjouit Végéta. Ce sera pareil pour moi, je n'aurais aucune pitié !

Les deux adversaires s'élancèrent enfin l'un sur l'autre. Ils disparurent quelques instants avant de réapparaître à plusieurs mètres au-dessus du ring. Le combat aérien qui se déroulait ne fut d'aucune pitié ce qui était une chose merveilleuse pour les spectateurs. Enfin, pour ceux qui arrivaient à suivre...

Les coups pleuvaient de part et d'autres à une vitesse fulgurante. Pour l'instant, ils se renvoyaient toutes les attaques et chaque choc provoquait un retentissement sourd et puissant. Végéta parvint alors à prendre son fils de vitesse et lui porta un coup de poing puissant sur l'estomac, puis enchaîna en l'envoyant quelques mètres plus loin avec un coup de pied. Le Saïyen poursuivit son action sans relâche et au moment où il frappa à nouveau son adversaire en plein vol, son coup rencontra le vide. Trunks réapparut finalement derrière lui puis il réunit alors ses deux poings pour frapper son père à pleine puissance et le projeter sur le ring. Mais Végéta atterrit sur ses deux pieds sans problème tandis que Trunks se reposa lui aussi au sol. Les deux adversaires se fixèrent du regard, sentant l'excitation du combat monter, et esquissèrent un sourire satisfait. Le public en resta bouche bée, sans pouvoir articuler le moindre mot après ce qu'ils venaient de voir. Le ton était donné. Et dire que ce n'était jusqu'ici qu'un échauffement…

Dans un même temps, Goku avait commencé l'entraînement de son jeune élève, derrière le village de ce dernier, dans les montagnes. Oob avait déjà maîtrisé « la danse de l'air » et il savourait ce moment comme dans un rêve merveilleux en côtoyant les oiseaux.

- Yahoo !! Ça y est, je sais voler !! C'est super !! Haha !!

Goku regardait son élève tournoyer dans les airs avec un air amusé, il se souvint qu'il avait réagi de la même façon la première fois qu'il avait réussi à voler, cette sensation de liberté était unique au monde. Il laissa Oob savourer encore quelques instants ce moment puis il le rappela à l'ordre.

- Redescends Oob, on va passer à la suite de l'entraînement !

Le jeune terrien obéit immédiatement à son maître, impatient d'apprendre de nouvelles choses. Jamais il n'aurait pensé un jour vivre une journée comme celle-ci. Une fois atterrit près du Saïyen, il écouta avec attention les paroles de ce dernier.

- C'est bien, tu as vite maîtrisé la danse de l'air, beaucoup plus rapidement que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- C'est trop cool ! Je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir faire un truc pareil, répondit le petit garçon encore aux anges.

- Bon, maintenant que tu sais contrôler ta puissance, tu dois être capable de la développer pendant un combat. Ce sera difficile au début mais tu t'y habitueras très vite.

- J'ai compris !

- On va donc finir l'entraînement d'aujourd'hui par un petit test pour voir si tu arrives désormais à te battre en te servant correctement de ta puissance.

- Euh… D'accord, je veux bien mais…

Goku remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son élève et le regarda d'un air interrogateur.

- Oui ? Un problème ? Tu es fatigué ? Tu veux qu'on fasse une pause ?

- Hein ? Non ce n'est pas ça mais… Tout ça m'a donné envie d'aller au petit coin, finit par avouer Oob d'un air gêné. Je reviens !

Le petit garçon se hâta de se satisfaire alors que Goku tombait à la renverse…

Pendant ce temps, le duel entre père et fils avait reprit et la tension était à son comble. Les deux combattants se frappaient sans retenue provoquant des décharges d'énergie à chaque coup paré et des cratères se formaient sur le ring sous l'énorme pression d'énergie que dégageaient les deux Saïyens. Le public arrivait à peine à les suivre, seuls leurs amis proches comprenaient ce qu'il se passait.

- Je n'en reviens pas, annonça Gohan, ébahi. Ils ont atteint un tel niveau !

- Et ils ne sont même pas Super Saïyens, fit remarquer Piccolo.

Dans les vestiaires, Satan était tout aussi impressionné que paniqué.

Il regardait le combat d'un air inquiet tout en se mordillant le bout des doigts.

- _J'espère que celui qui m'affrontera tiendra sa parole_, pensa-t-il en référence au fait que les amis de Goku devaient le laisser gagner.

Au fur et à mesure que le combat avançait, il semblait que Végéta menait la danse, plus à l'aise, plus sûr de lui, plus fort et plus rapide. Le Prince avait raison, il ne retenait pas ses coups et se battait avec une telle puissance qu'on aurait dit que sa vie en dépendait. Cela faisait des années que le rival de Goku n'avait pas connu un tel combat, depuis son combat contre Boo il y a dix ans, et cela se voyait. Il pouvait enfin lâcher tout ce qu'il avait dû retenir pendant toutes ces années et il prit un plaisir profond à se battre ainsi, qui plus est pendant un merveilleux combat contre son fils. C'était bien le prince des Saïyens, seul le combat pouvait lui procurer cette sensation.

Trunks semblait souffrir mais il n'était pas question de baisser les bras aussi facilement. Il ne voulait pas décevoir son père mais il devait aussi tenir et se battre pour lui-même. C'était un Saïyen lui aussi et il devait lutter à tout prix, se battre jusqu'au bout, toujours essayer de surpasser l'adversaire. Le jeune homme sentit son esprit Saïyen s'exalter, alors entre deux coups violents de son père, il se reprit en oubliant sa douleur, déterminé, il disparut puis réapparut derrière son adversaire et le projeta vers le sol d'un revers de la main, tout cela en moins d'une seconde. Végéta se releva sans difficulté alors que Trunks s'était reposé sur le ring. Les deux guerriers étaient à nouveau face à face et reprenaient doucement leur souffle. Un silence de mort régnait dans l'arène, les spectateurs se demandaient s'ils n'étaient pas en train de rêver. Parmi eux, la petite-amie de Goten ne savait plus quoi penser, elle paraissait même complètement perdue.

- _Ça alors… Qui sont ces gens ?_ _Ils sont aussi forts que __Goten__ !_

Le Prince et son fils profitèrent de ce petit temps de repos pour s'entretenir un petit instant.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas mal, je l'avoue, commença Végéta. Je suis agréablement surpris !

- Merci, répondit Trunks qui ne s'attendait pas à ça. Mais je ne compte pas m'arrêter là. Je ne vais pas me gêner pour essayer de te battre !

- Je sais. Mais maintenant, j'aimerais qu'on se batte vraiment à 100 de nos capacités, si tu vois ce que je veux dire…

Celui-ci n'attendit même pas la réponse de Trunks. Il concentra son énergie, le sol vibra, ses cheveux virèrent au blond et des éclairs l'entouraient. Végéta venait de se transformer en Super Saïyen 2 sous le regard surpris du public.

- Mais papa… fit Trunks un peu étonné. Tu sais bien que…

- Le fils de Carot l'a bien fait lors de son match, non ? Je veux un vrai combat pour voir la vraie étendue de tes pouvoirs.

- D'accord, fini par accepter le demi-saïyen. Ce sera bien mieux comme ça.

Trunks était impressionné par la puissance de son père mais ne fut pas découragé pour autant. Au contraire, il pensait que si Goten avait réussit, alors lui aussi en serait capable. S'il voulait continuer de faire au moins jeu égal avec son père, c'était maintenant le minimum qu'il devait faire. Il se concentra alors pour accumuler toute son énergie, la terre trembla, ses cheveux se redressèrent et prirent une teinte dorée. Des éclairs d'énergies pulsaient tout autour de son corps, il était lui aussi devenu Super Saïyen 2. Trunks et Goten semblaient décidemment posséder une puissance sans limite. Les réactions dans les vestiaires ne tardèrent pas à se faire entendre.

- Pourquoi me désobéissent-ils tous ? s'inquiéta le champion du monde. Zut ! Ils m'avaient promis !

- Pff… Ce ne sont que des frimeurs, remarqua Goten. Ils veulent montrer qu'ils sont plus forts que moi.

- La chance ! J'aimerais bien savoir le faire moi aussi, s'exclama Pan d'une voix envieuse.

C'était la même chose dans la loge censée être réservée aux chefs d'États. Ceux qui pouvaient sentir leurs puissances avaient du mal à le croire et les autres ne purent que constater.

- Eux non plus n'ont pas résisté à la tentation, affirma Dendé.

- Je m'en doutais ! Et bien sûr, c'est Végéta qui a commencé, fit remarquer Krilin.

- Je le reconnais bien là, annonça Bulma. En tout cas, le spectacle n'en sera que plus beau.

- C'est eux les meilleurs ! Je veux qu'ils gagnent tous les deux, cria Bra.

Après quelques instants de répit, le combat allait enfin pouvoir reprendre.

- Allez ! Utilise toute ta puissance, Trunks !

- OK ! Tu vas être surpris !

Et les deux guerriers se relancèrent dans la bataille, prêts à donner tout ce qu'ils avaient au fond d'eux. Végéta s'éleva dans les airs tandis que Trunks se lança à toute allure sur son adversaire en préparant une boule d'énergie dans sa main droite. Il délivra alors sa boule d'énergie vers son père mais ce dernier avait anticipé et disparut à l'instant où l'attaque allait l'atteindre. Le Prince des Saïyens réapparut quelques mètres plus bas mais Trunks l'avait suivi et lança immédiatement un autre kikoha de son autre main. Végéta écarta la boule d'énergie d'un revers de la main mais la seconde d'après, il ne vit plus son fils. Il sentit alors l'énergie de celui-ci refaire son apparition juste dans son dos puis para instinctivement la frappe de ce dernier dans un bruit assourdissant qui résonna au sein de l'arène. Le ki émanant de leurs corps rendit l'atmosphère électrique, leur puissance dégagée en rendit l'air presque irrespirable. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, se fixant du regard, à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Une grimace se dessinait sur leur visage de par la résistance qu'ils durent employer face à la pression de l'autre. Finalement, ils s'écartèrent puis repartirent à nouveau dans le feu de l'action. Le match, qui était déjà impressionnant auparavant, était maintenant époustouflant. Le combat atteignit un niveau d'une rare qualité. Chacun prenait successivement le dessus sur l'autre. Ils étaient tellement rapides qu'il était impossible de les distinguer, seul des bruits sourds qui correspondaient aux coups surpuissants résonnaient dans l'enceinte du stade.

- Haha !! C'est super, ricana Bulma. Alors, tu penses que Goten fera le poids contre Végéta ou Trunks ? demanda-t-elle à Chichi sur le ton de la provocation.

- Bien sûr, ils ne m'impressionnent pas du tout, répondit la femme de Goku les yeux fermés et en croisant les bras.

- Pff… N'y crois pas trop ! Ah, quand je pense qu'on récoltera un million à la fin du tournoi…

- Génial !! s'enthousiasma sa fille. Tu m'achèteras un collier en or ?

- D'accord, si tu veux. Tu pourras me demander autre chose si tu es sage.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de cet argent !! hurla Chichi. Tu es déjà riche, égoïste !!

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute s'ils sont les meilleurs !

- Et bien je demanderais à Goku de s'occuper personnellement de ton cas et on volera ton argent, haha

- Ce n'est pas grave, Végéta me protègera.

- Sale bourge !!

- Paysanne !!

Bulma et Chichi s'étaient levées et se foudroyaient du regard. Elles se disputaient souvent au sujet de leurs maris mais elles savaient très bien qu'au fond elles ne faisaient cela que pour s'amuser.

- Je n'ai même pas compris pourquoi elles se disputent mais j'aimerais pouvoir assister au combat tranquillement, grogna Piccolo.

- Laisse tomber, ce sont des histoires de filles ! lâcha Yamcha en retenant son rire.

Pendant ce temps, dans les vestiaires, les participants restants assistaient au combat très attentivement, Goten en particulier et il ne remarqua même pas que sa nièce se tenait prêt de lui.

- J'espère que Trunks gagnera ce combat, j'aimerais prendre ma revanche.

- Hé !! Tu oublies que tu dois m'affronter et je ne te laisserais pas gagner !

- Ah oui c'est vrai ! Notre combat risque d'être très équilibré.

Le terrible affrontement entre Végéta et Trunks faisait toujours rage et l'intensité était palpable. Le combat durait depuis un bon moment mais son issue était toujours incertaine. Tout le monde se demandait bien ce qui pouvait faire la différence tant l'égalité était parfaite. À plusieurs moments, l'un ou l'autre était à deux doigts de sortir du ring mais se reprit de justesse à chaque fois. Végéta avait même utilisé une puissante vague déferlante mais Trunks avait réussit à la contrer. Le combat pouvait ainsi durer indéfiniment. Soudain, le prince des Saïyens se posa sur le ring et repris son apparence normale, à la grande surprise du public et surtout de son fils. Il reprit sa respiration avec une grande difficulté et son visage était couvert de blessures et de gouttes de sueur, il était vraiment à bout.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives papa ? demanda son fils qui était autant marqué que son père.

- C'est bon, j'abandonne, tu as gagné !

- Mais pourquoi arrêter le combat ? On peut continuer !

- Je me suis battu à fond, j'ai tout donné, et tu as réussis à me tenir tête. Je voulais voir de quoi tu étais capable et je suis rassuré, expliqua Végéta. Depuis que tu es petit tu me surprends et tu ne cesses de t'améliorer. Si seulement tu t'entraînais plus régulièrement…

- J'ai compris, mais tu ne veux pas essayer de gagner ?

- Inutile, la suite du tournoi ne m'intéresse pas sans Carot et je n'ai pas envie de me ridiculiser face à Satan. Je voulais seulement disputer un vrai combat contre toi et j'avoue que je suis fier de toi !

- M… merci papa ! articula Trunks en baissant la tête et en reprenant lui aussi son apparence normale.

- Maintenant, je te laisse continuer le tournoi et je compte sur toi pour battre à nouveau Goten ! Je l'ai bien observé tout à l'heure et je pense que tu en es largement capable à condition que tu restes sur tes gardes.

Tout comme Trunks, les autres se demandaient ce qui pouvait bien se passer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? Ils abandonnent ? demanda Bulma.

- C'est Végéta qui abandonne, lui répondit Piccolo.

- Mais pourquoi il a abandonné papa ? Il a pas le droit de faire ça.

- Ouf ! À vrai dire, Végéta me faisait un peu peur mais Trunks ne pourra rien faire contre mon petit Goten !

- Trunks est devenu aussi fort que son père, et il le sera sûrement plus s'il s'entraînait plus souvent ! coupa le Namek. Il en va de même pour Goten.

Sur le ring, l'arbitre s'avança prudemment vers les deux combattants et hésita avant de prendre la parole. Finalement, il s'adressa à Végéta :

- Vous… Vous abandonnez ?

- Tu veux que je te le dise autrement peut-être ?

- Euh…D'a…D'accord ! fit l'arbitre qui redoutait les réactions du Saïyen. Végéta vient de m'annoncer son abandon, Trunks est donc déclaré vainqueur de ce combat fantastique !

Après un petit moment de silence, le public applaudit les deux combattants qui venaient de leur offrir un spectacle qu'ils n'étaient pas prêts d'oublier. Leurs amis et leurs proches commençaient eux à comprendre le motif de l'abandon de Végéta et étaient surtout impressionnés par les progrès de Trunks qui rivalisait désormais avec son père. Seul Bra ne s'en remettait toujours pas.

- M'en fiche ! Il m'avait promis qu'il gagnerait le tournoi alors il va me le payer en m'achetant tout ce que je veux !

- Ce n'est pas grave, Trunks est toujours là, lui rappela sa mère.

- Tout le monde abandonne… J'aurais bien fait de participer pour une fois, j'aurais peut-être eu une chance de gagner, regretta Yamcha.

- Tu penses que tu pourrais battre Goten ou Trunks ? lui demanda son ami Plume en connaissant déjà la réponse.

- Euh…ben… héhé !!

- De toute façon, tu oublies que si par hasard tu arrivais en finale, tu devrais laisser gagner Satan ! fini par conclure Oolon.

Goten était satisfait de la victoire de son ami et rival car il lui serait désormais possible de prendre sa revanche sur lui, qui l'avait battu lors de la finale junior il y a dix années de cela. Alors que Végéta et son fils quittaient le tatami pour rejoindre les vestiaires, l'arbitre annonça le prochain combat.

- Mesdames et messieurs ! Le dénouement du tournoi approche ! Qui de la jeune mais néanmoins talentueuse Pan ou de Goten affrontera Trunks pour une place en finale contre l'invincible Satan ? Réponse dans quelques instants !!

Pan était toute excitée à l'idée d'affronter son oncle et croyait fort naïvement être capable de remporter ce match.

- Hihi !! Ce sera moi, ce sera moi ! chanta-t-elle joyeusement tout en montant sur le ring.

- Oui, peut-être… On verra bien Pan, soupira Goten.

Un grand nombre de personnes dans le public souhaitait que la petite Pan gagne car ils la trouvaient mignonne et ils savaient que c'était la petite-fille de leur idole Satan. Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Sanya qui savait d'avance que son copain gagnerait.

- La victoire est dans la poche ! J'ai bien fait d'accepter de sortir avec lui, quand il gagnera le tournoi il remportera un million et quand je l'épouserais je serais riche, hahaha !!

- Ouais !! Vas-y Pan !! T'es la plus forte !! cria Bra qui avait déjà ravalé sa déception et qui admirait son amie.

- Vous croyez que Goten va se battre à fond ? demanda Maron.

- Je ne pense pas, lui répondit Videl. De toute façon, même s'il se bat avec ménagement il battra quand même Pan. Mais ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est de participer !

- Moi, je vous dis que Pan est capable de créer la surprise, vous verrez ! annonça fièrement Gohan.

Personne ne savait si Gohan avait raison mais tous avaient hâte de voir ce que donnerait ce duel. Pan et Goten se fixèrent du regard et la petite fille se mit en position de combat. Goten, sûr de lui, ne se prépara même pas.

- _Elle a l'air __sûre__ d'elle. Je me demande vraiment ce qu'elle vaut…_

- On va bien s'amuser et surtout moi puisque je vais gagner !

- D'accord, d'accord ! Mais je te conseille de ne pas être trop sûre de toi, ça pourrait te jouer des tours.

Enfin, l'arbitre donna le signal de départ en hurlant comme à son habitude dans son micro.

- C'est partit !!

À peine le combat commencé, Pan passa à l'attaque et Goten, qui n'était pas resté sur ses gardes, se fit surprendre par la rapidité de sa nièce et fut éjecté quelques mètres plus loin.

- Merci pour tes conseils mais toi aussi il faut que tu fasses attention, annonça Pan à l'attention de son tonton.

Les spectateurs n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux. Comment une petite fille de quatre ans, même si c'était la petite-fille de leur héros Satan, était-elle parvenue à mettre le tombeur de M.Boo à terre ? Même leurs proches n'en revenaient pas.

- Il…il l'a fait exprès ! C'est pour faire plaisir à la petite, essaya de se rassurer Sanya. Mais s'il n'arrive même pas à la battre, il ne pourrait jamais me protéger… Il me rend dingue !!

- Je rêve ! Elle l'a fait tomber dès le début ! fit Trunks bouche bée.

- Keuf ! Manque de concentration…, tenta de raisonner Végéta.

- Oui ! C'est ça ma chérie, ne te laisses pas intimider, criait le grand-père maternel de Pan.

- Haha ! Je vous l'avais bien dit, certifia Gohan.

Goten se releva puis repris ses esprits. Il venait à peine de comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui arriver et ne savait plus trop quoi penser. Enfin, il vit sa nièce face à lui avec un petit sourire malicieux.

- Ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fait trop mal ? fit-elle sur un petit ton taquin.

- Quoi ? Pour…pour qui tu me prends ! lança l'adolescent en s'éloignant un peu.

Dans les vestiaires, Trunks ne quittait pas le ring des yeux, il n'en revenait pas !

- On… on dirait qu'il a peur !

- Je ne me battais pas sérieusement, c'est tout ! continua le fils de Goku. Mais tu vas voir ce que ça donnes quand je suis sérieux !

- Chouette !! Comme ça, ce sera plus amusant !!

-_Elle est incroyable !__ Non seulement elle est rapide et puissante mais en plus elle n'a peur de rien ! Je l'ai sous-estimée…_

Le combat reprit et Pan continua son offensive. Cette fois, le jeune homme avait retenu la leçon et resta attentif au moindre mouvement de son adversaire. Il parvint à contrer tous les coups de Pan mais n'osa pas l'attaquer à son tour.

- J'ai du mal à y croire, avoua Videl. J'ignorais que Pan était aussi forte ! Et dire qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps, elle était encore dans son berceau.

- C'est vrai, mais c'est surtout Goten qui ne se bat pas à fond, affirma Dendé, ce combat ne devrait pas être aussi serré.

- Ah bon ? Dieu est macho maintenant ? se permit de demander soudainement Chichi sous les regards surpris des autres. Ce n'est pas parce que c'est une fille qu'elle ne peut pas gagner !

- Hein ? Non, non ! Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, se défendit Dendé d'un air gêné.

- On sait bien que Goten est plus fort que Pan mais ça ne déterminera pas forcément l'issue du combat, fit remarquer le fils aîné de Chichi.

- Yamcha, contre Pan aussi tu aurais perdu, pas vrai ? demanda Plume.

- C'est vrai, je l'avoue… Quelle honte !

- Il n'y a pas à avoir honte puisque c'est la fille de Gohan et la petite-fille de Goku ! reprit Chichi.

- Je sais, mais comme c'est une petite de quatre ans et que c'est une fille…

- Et alors crétin ? intervient C-18. Qu'est-ce que ça te fais que ce soit une fille ? Tu veux que je te montre de quoi les filles sont capables peut-être ?

- Quoi ? N…non ! C'est bon, j'ai compris, héhé !! finit par céder Yamcha qui redoutait l'ancienne ennemie.

- Héhé !! Pauvre Yamcha, compatissait faussement son ami Krilin. On voit bien que tu ne t'y connais pas en femme ! finit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Ecrase !

Pendant que chacun assistait et donnait son avis sur le match, l'affrontement continuait sur le même rythme, Goten préférant se défendre plutôt que de frapper sa nièce. Il pensait pouvoir gagner sur un abandon de Pan.

- Hé Pan ! Ça va ? Tu n'es pas fatiguée ? Tu peux abandonner si tu veux ! lui demanda-t-il tout en esquivant les attaques de la petite fille.

- Je suis en pleine forme et même si j'étais fatiguée, je continuerais à me battre pour m'amuser !

- _Zut ! Comment la battre ?_ _Je n'ai pas envie de lui faire de mal ! Mais à ce rythme, on en terminera jamais alors il le faut bien…_

Goten, conscient qu'il fallait mettre un terme à ce match et impatient de se battre contre Trunks, décida enfin d'attaquer. Il s'éloigna un peu de son adversaire pour la prévenir.

- Bon, assez perdu de temps comme ça ! Attention, maintenant je vais attaquer !

- D'accord, mais moi aussi je vais te montrer quelque chose alors !

- Quoi ?!

Soudain, Pan disparut et réapparut subitement juste devant son oncle. Ce dernier fut surpris et se mit en garde par réflexe, prêt à parer son attaque. Mais à peine avait-il levé son bras en guise de défense qu'elle disparut à nouveau pour réapparaître derrière lui. Cette fois, Goten n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Pan projeta son adversaire hors du ring grâce à un coup de pied. Ce fut la stupeur générale.

- J'ai ga-gné !! cria-t-elle joyeusement en levant les bras en signe de victoire.

Après un instant de silence, dû à la surprise et la démonstration offerte, le public laissa éclater sa joie à l'exception de Sanya.

- Je n'y comprends plus rien ! Il bat M.Boo et ensuite il perd contre une gamine. Il aurait dû devenir blond ou j'sais pas moi ! Quel crétin !!

- Bravo ! Tu es la petite fille la plus forte du monde ! Je suis fier de toi ! ne pouvait s'empêcher d'hurler Satan.

- Wahoo !! T'es super forte Pan !! cria la fille de Végéta.

- J'hallucine !! Pince-moi, je dois rêver ! articula Trunks avec difficulté.

- Keuf ! Tu affronteras la fille de Gohan, aucun intérêt ! grogna le prince des Saïyens.

Tout en se relevant, Goten était envahi d'un sentiment mélangé de regret bien sûr mais aussi d'admiration envers sa nièce. Il remonta sur le ring et alla la féliciter.

- _Je savais que je regretterais mon rendez-vous. Perdre de cette manière…. Mais il faut avouer que Pan est plus que surprenante !_

L'arbitre, lui aussi, était encore étonné par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il resta ébahi quelques instants avant de reprendre son rôle.

- C'est incroyable !! Contre toute attente, c'est finalement Pan qui affrontera Trunks pour tenter de rejoindre le grand Satan en finale !!

Alors que tout le monde considérait la victoire de Pan comme une énorme surprise, Gohan était le seul à avoir pressenti ce résultat et il était particulièrement fier de sa fille.

- Je le savais, j'ai toujours cru en elle !

- La seule explication à mon avis, c'est que Goten ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, en conclut Tortue Géniale. Je me demande ce qu'il en sera de Trunks.

- Place à l'avant-dernier combat de ce fabuleux tournoi ! Pan contre Trunks !! continua l'arbitre.

Pendant que Goten rejoignait les vestiaires, l'arbitre demanda à Pan :

- Voulez-vous vous reposer un petit peu avant votre prochain combat ?

- Non ! Je veux me battre tout de suite s'il vous plaît ! lui répondit la petite-fille de Satan qui ne semblait même pas éprouver le moindre signe de fatigue.

Dans les vestiaires du stade, Satan redoutait fortement Trunks. Il ne put en effet s'empêcher de se rappeler à quel point un simple petit coup de poing de celui-ci l'avait fait horriblement souffrir il y a dix ans. Il fallait à tout prix qu'il trouve une solution pour éviter de le rencontrer à nouveau et il préfèrerait largement se battre contre sa petite-fille adorée. Il lui fallut à nouveau inventer quelque chose pour s'en sortir.

- Euh…Trunks ! Puis-je te demander un petit service ? se lança-t-il d'une voix tremblante et hésitante.

- Ah oui, et quoi donc ?

- Je…je voudrais que tu laisses gagner ma petite-fille. Je ne supporterais pas de te voir la frapper et tel que je la connais, elle va piquer une crise si elle perd, héhé !! Tu es d'accord, hein ?

- Pff… Je m'en doutais ! J'ai compris votre petit jeu, déclara Trunks. Bon, je vais vous faire plaisir car de toute façon c'est contre Goten que je voulais me battre.

- Merci beaucoup Trunks ! Je te donnerais de l'argent pour te remercier !

- Inutile, je n'ai pas besoin de vos remerciements, finit-il par dire en lui tournant le dos, prêt à monter sur le ring.

- Tu lui obéis ? l'interrompit son père.

- Ben quoi ? En tout cas, je préfère perdre contre Pan que face à Satan, pas toi ?

- Kof ! J'ai bien fait d'avoir déclaré forfait contre toi !

- Tu verras Trunks, l'interpella Goten. Tu seras très surpris !

- C'est ce qu'on verra !

Trunks monta enfin sur le ring et se retrouva en face de Pan, prête pour une nouvelle bataille. Il connaissait déjà l'issue du combat et se demandait bien comment il allait se battre. La seule chose à faire, c'était de pouvoir se rendre vraiment compte de ce que valait Pan.

- Goten t'as laissé gagner, pas vrai ?

- C'est faux ! Je l'ai battu pour de vrai !

Trunks esquissa un petit sourire.

- Je vois… Tu dois être très forte alors ! Donc si tu me bats, tu ne te moqueras pas de moi, hein ? Ce sera tout à fait normal !

- Exactement ! lui répondit-elle fièrement.

- _Elle… elle n'a pas froid aux yeux en tout cas… _

Les deux adversaires se regardaient droit dans les yeux, attendant que l'arbitre leur donne le signal de départ.

- Le combat peut donc débuter à mon signal… GO !!

À peine l'arbitre avait-il donné le coup d'envoi que Pan se lança aussitôt sur Trunks. Ce dernier esquiva néanmoins facilement les attaques de la petite fille. Mais Pan continua son assaut, infatigable, ce qui commença à surprendre et à pousser Trunks dans la difficulté. Finalement, le jeune homme intercepta le poing de son adversaire. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit instant.

-Un problème, Pan ?

-Le combat vient juste de commencer, j'ai encore pleins de choses à te montrer.

-C'est la réponse que j'attendais…

Dès qu'il eut terminé sa phrase, le jeune Saïyen serra encore plus fort le poing de Pan pour la lancer dans les airs, puis il s'éleva dans le ciel pour la frapper d'un coup puissant et la fille de Gohan fut projetée violemment sur le ring. Les spectateurs étaient paniqués et pensaient qu'elle ne survivrait pas à ce coup. Même certains de ses proches en pensaient autant.

-Nooon !! Pan, ma chérie !! Je savais que je ne pouvais pas lui faire confiance ! s'inquiéta son grand-père maternel en accourant près du tatami.

-Ouais !! Bravo Trunks !! Il faut que tu gagnes, je veux mon collier !

-Il y est quand même allé un peu fort, pauvre Pan… ne put s'empêcher de dire Bulma.

-Quel voyou !! Il est devenu aussi fou que son père !! hurla Chichi les larmes aux yeux.

-Tu crois qu'elle s'en sortira ? demanda d'une voix tremblante Videl à son mari.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'a rien. Elle va bientôt reprendre le combat.

Et en effet, Pan se releva même si quelques traces de sang commençaient à apparaître sur son visage mais au moins, tout le monde était soulagé. Trunks, qui était resté debout en attendant qu'elle se relève se mit à sourire.

-C'est vrai que tu es résistante, je savais que tu ne perdrais pas de cette façon.

-J'ai l'impression que ce combat sera plus amusant que celui de tout à l'heure !

-Et ça ne te fais pas peur ?

- Non, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je vais me battre vraiment au contraire de Goten ! Il faut que tu mérites ta victoire !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi !

Pan repassa aussitôt à l'offensive mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Malgré sa rapidité, Trunks contra tous ses mouvements et se permit même de lui donner quelques coups. Mais la petite-fille de Goku ne baissa pas les bras pour autant et le combat était assez plaisant à voir.

-Quel idiot j'ai été ! J'aurais dû me battre ainsi dès le début, regretta Goten dans les vestiaires.

-Inutile de regarder ce combat, je vais aller me rhabiller, souffla soudainement Végéta.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas voir la fin du combat de ton fils ? lui demanda Satan. Il va peut-être gagner…

-Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile ou je m'occupe de toi !

-Ah…oui ! Oui ! Bien sûr !

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il attend pour gagner ? s'impatienta Bra.

-Patience, ce n'est plus qu'une question de seconde, lui répondit sa mère persuadée.

-Ne criez pas victoire trop vite ! Qui vous dit que Pan ne gagnera pas, hein ? s'énerva Chichi.

-Haha !! C'est moi qui te le dis ! Je suis prête à le parier pour un million de zénis !

-C'est tout ? Tu n'as pas l'air très confiante. Proposes-en le double puisque tu es riche !

-Regardez ! On dirait que cette fois, Trunks va en finir ! s'écria tout à coup Maron.

Alors que Pan éprouvait de plus en plus de difficultés, Trunks décida de passer à la vitesse supérieure. Il enchaîna rapidement plusieurs attaques sans que la petite combattante ne pût faire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, il termina son offensive par un coup énorme ce qui ranima la panique et l'inquiétude dans le public. Tandis que Pan chutait en se dirigeant tout droit vers le hors ring et que la victoire ne faisait plus aucun doute, le fils de Végéta la rattrapa juste à temps et la reposa sur la surface de combat. Personne ne comprit ce geste.

-Pourquoi a-t-il fait ça ? demanda sa mère.

-On dirait qu'il veut continuer le combat, s'exclama Krilin.

-Moi je sais pourquoi. Je sais également depuis le début qui va gagner, annonça Piccolo sous les regards interrogateurs des autres.

Pan, elle, était curieusement fâchée au lieu d'être contente de pouvoir continuer le match.

-Pourquoi tu m'as sauvée ? C'est de la triche !

- Désolé, je ne peux pas te le dire…

-Je voulais gagner moi-même, je n'avais pas besoin de ton aide !

-_Surprenante ! Elle sait déjà très bien ce qu'elle veut pour son âge…_

Mais la petite fille ne se calma pas et contre toute attente, elle explosa même de colère en pleurant en même temps.

-T'es méchant !! Tu me prends pour une nulle !!

-Quoi ?

Pan ne réussit plus à se contrôler et fonça droit sur son adversaire sans réfléchir. Sa vitesse d'exécution était telle que Trunks n'eut pas le temps de réagir, ni même de réaliser que Pan l'avait déjà envoyé hors du ring. Personne n'en croyait leurs yeux. Après un long moment de silence, le public était en délire. Trunks retrouva petit à petit ses esprits et remonta sur le ring pour féliciter Pan.

-_Ça alors, je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle se mettrait en colère pour ça ! _Pan, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure mais crois-moi, tu as tout à fait mérité ta victoire ! Pan ? Tu m'écoutes ?

La fille de Gohan ne semblait même pas l'entendre, elle avait la tête baissée et tremblait en serrant les poings. Apparemment, elle avait toujours une dent contre Trunks. Mais soudain, elle leva la tête puis ne se retenant plus, elle sauta le plus haut possible pour célébrer sa victoire.

-J'AI GAGNE !! JE SUIS EN FINALE ET JE SERAIS CHAMPIONNE DU MONDE !!

-Quoi ?? Mais…mais tu étais encore en rogne contre moi il y a deux secondes, articula Trunks avec des yeux devenus ronds comme des ballons.

-Oui, mais le plus important pour moi, c'est de gagner !!

L'arbitre, tout comme le public, mirent quelques secondes avant de réagir.

-C'est…c'est à peine croyable ! Qui l'aurait pensé ? La toute jeune Pan qui je vous le rappelle n'a que 4 ans rejoint son grand-père Satan en finale ! Cette finale restera historique !!

Tout le monde était impressionné et content pour elle. Des proches de Pan, celui qui semblait le plus satisfait du résultat était sans doute son grand-père maternel.

-Haha !! C'est génial Pan ! Je suis fier de toi ma puce ! _J'aurai quand même plus de mal que je ne l'aurais pensé…_

_-_Bulma ! Tu nous avais promis deux millions de zénis, lui rappela Chichi la tête haute. J'attends !

-Attends, ce n'est pas possible, c'est une blague !

-Pan a triché ! J'en suis sûre ! s'indigna Bra.

-En tout cas, cette petite ne manque pas de ressources, fit remarquer le maître des tortues.

-C'est vrai, on dirait qu'elle a mangé du lion ce matin ! s'exclama Gyumao.

-Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle irait jusqu'en finale, avoua la mère de Pan.

_-_Moi, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'en avais vraiment le pressentiment, confia Gohan. Au moins, maintenant une chose est sûre, c'est que le titre restera dans ta famille.

Pendant que les deux combattants rentrèrent dans les vestiaires du stade, l'homme en noir indiqua la suite du programme.

-La finale débutera dans dix minutes le temps que Pan puisse souffler et se reposer un peu. Pour vous faire patienter, de délicieuses pom-pom girls se produiront devant vous ! À tout à l'heure !

Cette attraction était une petite nouveauté au championnat ce qui n'était pas pour déplaire à Tortue Géniale.

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, le jeune Oob continuait son apprentissage avec Goku. Le petit garçon avait déjà appris à maîtriser « la danse de l'air » et donc à maîtriser ses pouvoirs lors d'un combat. C'est durant cette pause que Goku décida d'arrêter le combat d'entraînement.

-Ça suffit, arrêtons là pour aujourd'hui. Tu t'es bien battu mais tu commences à être vraiment fatigué !

-Ouf ! Je n'en pouvais plus, vous êtes trop fort pour moi.

-C'est normal, c'est la première fois que tu te bats comme ça et tu n'es pas encore habitué à contrôler ta puissance. Et puis tu as aussi besoin de travailler énormément ton endurance !

-Oui, c'est vrai… Et si on rentrait ? J'ai hâte de raconter à ma famille tout ce vous m'avez appris !

-Bien sûr ! Déjà que j'avais faim avant, alors maintenant…

-Haha !! Je vous rappelle que vous n'avez pas réservé un hôtel cinq étoiles…

-Je sais mais c'est plus fort que moi, il faudra que je m'y habitue ! Ce ne sera pas simple…

-Dites, vous croyez que le tournoi est fini maintenant ?

-Je ne sais pas mais je connais déjà le vainqueur, lui répondit le Saïyen d'un ton mystérieux.

-Ah bon ? Comment le savez-vous ?

- Héhé !! C'est un secret…

Les dix minutes de pause précédant la finale se sont enfin écoulées. Le champion du monde en titre Satan et sa petite-fille Pan montèrent sur la surface de combat qui décidera bientôt du nom du nouveau champion. Tout le monde piaillait et était impatient d'assister à cette finale inédite. Ce fut dans un brouhaha général que l'arbitre était prêt à donner le coup d'envoi de la finale du 28ème Tenkaïchi Budokaï.

-Les deux combattants sont face à face et ils se connaissent parfaitement ! À ma gauche, l'invincible et légendaire Satan ! Et à ma droite, sa petite-fille Pan dotée d'un talent époustouflant ! À vous de deviner qui sera le ou la nouvelle championne !!

Dans leur loge privée, leurs proches et leurs amis étaient les seuls personnes au monde à savoir que Pan était plus forte que Satan, vu qu'elle possédait des origines saïyennes.

-Pan va laisser gagner Satan, non ? demanda Krilin.

-C'est vrai, j'avais oublié ! se rappela Tortue Géniale. Mais ce sera peut-être l'inverse, qui sait ?

-De toute façon, on sait tous que c'est Pan la plus forte entre eux deux, assura la femme de Goku.

-Oui, pour une fois je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! soutint Bulma.

Trunks et Goten aussi, bien sûr, le savait. Mais ce qu'ils ignoraient il y a encore une heure, c'était ce dont la petite-fille de Goku était réellement capable et ils venaient tous les deux de l'apprendre à leurs dépens.

-T'as vu Goten ?

-Oui !

-On l'a peut-être laissé gagner, mais au moment où elle nous a poussé hors du ring, on n'a vraiment rien put faire !

-C'est vrai, je ne l'avais même pas vu venir, elle m'a épaté !

-Franchement, sa victoire sera vraiment méritée !

Comme avant chaque match, les deux combattants se mirent en position de combat et en profitèrent pour s'échanger quelques paroles.

-Je suis très fier de toi ma petite Pan, tu t'es montrée tout à fait digne de moi !

-Oui, sauf que là je vais te battre et devenir championne du monde !

-Ha ? Ou… oui ! C'est possible, enfin…, commençait à s'inquiéter le champion face à la détermination de sa petite-fille.

-Attention mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs… LA FINALE DU 28ème TENKAÏCHI BUDOKAÏ PEUT COMMENCER !! finit par crier l'arbitre avec une euphorie dont lui seul avait le secret.

Il était désormais impossible de s'entendre dans les tribunes tellement les spectateurs hurlaient et manifestaient leur enthousiasme. Mais à peine le coup d'envoi fut-il donné que Pan se lança à l'assaut sans réfléchir et envoya Satan hors du ring grâce à un coup de pied magistral. Cela coupa net le rugissement du public tout entier qui était stupéfait et complètement sidéré. La finale était déjà achevée.

-Euh… elle y est allée un peu fort, dit finalement Gohan.

-Oui, elle avait l'air très motivée, compléta sa femme.

L'arbitre, qui réalisa petit à petit ce qui venait de se produire accourra vers le pauvre Satan.

-Euh… Monsieur Satan ? Vous… vous allez bien ?

Le désormais ex-champion du monde eut toutes les peines du monde pour se relever quand enfin il se remit sur pied, en se frottant le crâne. Il savait qu'il était déshonoré, à moins que…

-Hahaha!! Bien sûr, je suis en pleine forme !! Je suis tellement fier de ma petite-fille, elle est devenue plus forte que moi !! finit-il par annoncer la tête haute.

Les terriens avaient une telle confiance en lui qu'ils pensaient tous qu'il était toujours le meilleur. Ils pensaient également que Satan avait dû très certainement laisser la victoire à Pan pour lui faire plaisir et parce qu'ils avaient du mal à imaginer Satan frapper sa propre petite-fille. L'arbitre annonça donc le résultat final de ce tournoi dans une ambiance de feu.

-Satan est sortit de la surface de combat et c'est donc sa petite-fille Pan qui lui succède !! Pan est la nouvelle championne du monde des arts martiaux !!

-J'AI REUSSI !! JE SUIS LA CHAMPIONNE !! ne pût se retenir la petite-fille de Goku.

Tous les proches de Pan étaient heureux pour elle. La défaite de Satan faisait en tout cas bien rire les deux jeunes Saïyens.

-Héhé ! C'est bien fait pour lui, il ne s'y attendait pas à celle-là ! ricana Goten.

-Ouais ! Pan ne savait pas qu'on devait le laisser gagner !

-Pff… De toute façon le public pense qu'il a fait exprès de perdre, il restera toujours leur héros quoi qu'il arrive…

Piccolo, qui était resté jusque-là très réservé à donner son avis sur Pan ne put s'empêcher de complimenter son ancien élève.

-Gohan ! Je dois avouer que ta fille m'a surpris pendant ce tournoi ! Honnêtement, je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir dire ça.

-Héhé ! N'est-ce pas ? Je vous l'avais bien dit, elle est surprenante !

-C'est une vraie descendante des Saïyens !

-Et si on allait la féliciter ? demanda la mère de Pan.

-Bonne idée ! Allez, on y va ! Ça va ? Je suis bien coiffée au moins ? s'excita Chichi.

-Ou… oui, ça peut aller !

-Quand papa apprendra la victoire de Pan, il sera fier d'elle ! conclut Gohan.

Et c'est ainsi que Pan remporta le 28ème Tenkaïchi Budokaï pendant que le jeune Oob avait commencé son entraînement avec Goku. Durant ce tournoi, on a également put constater que Goten et Trunks possédaient une puissance très intéressante. Il semblerait que le monde ait donné naissance à une nouvelle ère. Mais pourtant, cette ère, signe de paix, sera-t-elle éternelle ? Rien n'est moins sûr…


	4. Chapitre 3: Le calme avant la tempête

Chapitre 3 : Le calme avant la tempête…

_**Chapitre 3 : Le calme avant la tempête…**_

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis le 28ème championnat et le départ de Goku pour le village de Oob. Tous les proches et les amis du Saïyen avaient plus ou moins du mal à accepter sa décision, mais au fil du temps, chacun commençait à comprendre et à accepter son choix. En effet, chacun savait par expérience, que Son Goku avait toujours eut par le passé des idées certes farfelues mais jamais ils n'ont eut à le regretter. Ils avaient tous une confiance absolue en lui et il restera à jamais une personne de très grande valeur dans l'estime de chacun.

À l'aube d'une nouvelle journée paisible, le soleil se levait tout doucement sur un petit village isolé et ses rayons réchauffaient agréablement l'atmosphère dans un bon parfum d'été. Ce petit village était celui du jeune Oob, et en deux mois il avait déjà beaucoup changé. Ses habitants avaient en effet mit tout leur cœur à l'ouvrage pour moderniser l'endroit grâce à l'argent qui a été généreusement offert par Goku puis partagé solidairement par les parents de Oob. Dans une de ces petites maisons, Goku dormait comme un loir quand le petit garçon ouvrit brusquement la porte de sa chambre.

- Hé !! Goku !! C'est l'heure de l'entraînement !! Réveilles-toi !!

Oob était tout excité comme à chaque fois avant de commencer l'entraînement quotidien. Il y prenait un plaisir fou et il souhaitait sans cesse s'améliorer. C'était devenu une obstination.

Son maître dormait toujours profondément. On pouvait l'entendre rêver à voix haute et prononcer des phrases comme _« qu'est-ce que ça sent bon » _ou « _comme ça à l'air délicieux »_. Le jeune garçon riait en entendant ces mots. Depuis le premier jour, Goku n'avait pas changé…

- Goku, le petit-déjeuner est servi ! finit-il par crier.

- Hein ? Quoi ? Où ça ? se leva soudainement Goku.

- Haha ! Je plaisantais ! C'était le seul moyen pour te réveiller…

- Je vois…, fit-il d'un air un peu déçu. Tu es déjà prêt ?

- Bien sûr ! Il est déjà 7 heures, je n'attends plus que toi.

- Très bien ! Je me prépare et on y va, finit-il par dire tout en s'étirant une dernière fois.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le maître et l'élève se retrouvèrent dehors. Ils avaient pris pour habitude de s'entraîner dans les montagnes pas très loin du village. Ainsi, personne ne pouvait les déranger et ils ne risquaient de rien détruire. Une fois posés sur le lieu, le Saïyen prit alors la parole.

- Bien, aujourd'hui, je ne vais rien t'apprendre de nouveau. On va simplement disputer un vrai combat pour voir où tu en es.

- D'accord, comme tu veux.

- On va enfin pouvoir reprendre notre combat là où on l'avait laissé au championnat.

- Oui, et cette fois, ce ne sera pas aussi facile pour toi que la dernière fois. Enfin, je crois…

- Je sais ! Bon, tu es prêt ?

- Quand tu veux !

- N'oublie pas tout ce que je t'ai appris et surtout, bats-toi comme si j'étais ton pire ennemi.

- Ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Allez, j'y vais !!

Les deux combattants s'élancèrent l'un sur l'autre. La puissance et la vitesse de leurs coups n'avaient rien d'un entraînement. C'était la continuation parfaite de leur combat époustouflant au tournoi il y a deux mois. Goku était très excité à l'idée de se battre contre la réincarnation de Boo et ce dernier voulait tellement que son maître soit fier de lui, et il souhaitait même plus profondément encore tenter de le dépasser. Le résultat donnait naissance à un affrontement magnifique. Petit à petit, Oob semblait prendre l'ascendant sur son adversaire qui arrivait de moins en moins à suivre le rythme de son élève. Alors quelques coups plus tard, Goku se posa sur le sol. Il concentra son énergie et se transforma en Super Saïyen.

- Quoi ?? Mais… qu'est-ce que…

- Le combat sera plus juste ainsi, je sais ce que je dis.

- Mais je ne pourrais pas faire le poids !

- Tu te trompes ! Tu ne le sais peut-être pas mais tu es devenu plus fort que moi lorsque je reste sous mon apparence normale. Je m'en doutais depuis quelques temps mais j'ai pût le vérifier maintenant.

- Ce n'est pas possible…

- Bien sûr que si ! Tu as franchi un nouveau palier. Désormais, tu devras t'habituer à m'affronter en Super Saïyen.

- D'accord, je vais essayer…

Le combat repris de plus bel. Cette fois, Oob fut complètement dépassé par la vitesse de son sensei. Mais il ne baissa pas les bras pour autant et cherchait à puiser au plus profond de son être l'énergie qui lui permettrait de rivaliser avec la nouvelle puissance de Goku. Pendant le bref temps de repos que son adversaire pouvait lui accorder, le petit garçon parvint à trouver assez de force pour se ressaisir, éviter une nouvelle attaque du Super Saïyen, puis frapper ce dernier, tout cela en quelques dixièmes de secondes. Mais cet effort acheva le petit combattant qui avait du mal à reprendre son souffle.

- Je n'en peux plus, articula t-il difficilement, tu es trop fort pour moi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est normal. Si tu veux continuer à progresser, il faudra t'y habituer. Pour ça, je ne me fais aucun souci ! le rassura Goku après avoir repris son apparence normale.

- C'est vrai, tu as sûrement raison. Je vais essayer de faire mieux cet après-midi !

- Cet après-midi ?

- Ben oui, comme on le fait tous les jours, non ? Où est le problème ?

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, j'aurais dût te le dire plus tôt. Je ne pourrais plus t'entraîner.

- Quoi ?? Mais pourquoi ?? s'inquiéta le jeune Oob.

- Je… hum… Ca ne te dérange pas si je le disais avec toute ta famille autour d'un bon petit repas ? finit-il par dire d'un air gêné.

- Euh… Bien sûr !

Son Goku et Oob étaient rentrés chez ce dernier et se retrouvaient à table avec les parents, les frères et les sœurs de Oob. Le Saïyen, comme depuis sa plus petite enfance engloutissait tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, ne prêtant même pas la moindre attention aux personnes qui se trouvaient avec lui. On n'entendait que le bruit de ses couverts et de ses mâchouillements. C'est finalement Oob, perplexe, qui interrompu cet instant.

- Alors ? Pourquoi tu ne peux plus m'entraîner ? Je ne suis pas assez fort, c'est ça ?

- Hein ? s'arrêta soudainement Goku. Ah oui c'est vrai, il faut que je vous dise !

- Vous allez vraiment arrêter l'entraînement de mon fils ?

- Vous allez déjà repartir chez vous ?

- Mais non ! Qu'est-ce que vous vous imaginez ? En fait, lorsque je suis allé rendre une petite visite à ma famille la semaine dernière, ils m'ont proposés de partir en vacances avec eux. C'est pour ça que je ne vais pas pouvoir entraîner Oob pendant quelques temps, je leur ai promis !

- Ah, c'est juste ça ? lâcha le jeune garçon soulagé.

- C'est ça. Au début je ne voulais pas parce que ça ralentirait ta progression. Mais si je refusais, ma femme serait très en colère contre moi !

- Je suis désolé…, fit Oob d'un air nostalgique.

- Hein ? De quoi ?

- Ta famille doit m'en vouloir. À cause de moi ils ne peuvent plus souvent te voir.

- Haha !! Ne t'inquiètes pas, la dernière fois que je les ai vu, ils m'ont bien dit que tu n'y étais pour rien ! C'est plutôt moi qui ai passé un sale quart d'heure… Hé ! J'ai une idée ! Et si vous partiez avec nous ? On va à la plage je crois…

- Ouais, c'est une bonne idée ça ! ne pût se retenir l'élève de Goku.

- Ouais, on est jamais partit en vacances ! s'écria le plus petit frère de Oob.

- Ca a l'air génial, la plage ! s'exclama une de ses sœurs.

- Je suis désolé mes enfants mais votre mère et moi avions prévu d'aider les autres villageois à continuer la construction de notre village.

Les pauvres enfants baissèrent la tête, déçus. Cela aurait été bien trop beau. Mais ils étaient de toute façon habitués à vivre dans la déception et la misère. Ils avaient certes acquis de l'espoir depuis l'arrivée de Goku mais ils devaient désormais apprendre à patienter avant de pouvoir vivre normalement.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, on veut bien te confier à Goku et à sa famille, Oob, repris la mère. On leur fait confiance.

- Et je vous promets à tous que l'on partira tous ensemble en vacances l'année prochaine ! leur rassura leur père.

Tous les petits enfants étaient ravis par cette merveilleuse nouvelle, ils allaient très bientôt pouvoir vivre comme tous les autres enfants et connaître le sens du mot bonheur. Goku voyait les yeux de tous ces enfants briller et il ne put s'empêcher d'être fier de ce qu'il avait put faire pour eux. Mais il ne dit pas un seul mot, trop occupé à dévorer ce qu'il y avait dans son bol.

- Bien, alors on fait comme ça ? demanda une dernière fois le Saïyen.

- Tout à fait. Encore une fois, merci infiniment !

- Et quand allez-vous partir exactement ?

- Je crois me rappeler qu'on part dès demain, répondit Goku.

- Quoi ? Mais il faut que je te prépare tes affaires mon petit Oob !

- Bon, je retourne chez moi, sinon ma femme va s'inquiéter. Je vais revenir chercher votre fils tout à l'heure !

- Merci Goku !! cria une dernière fois le petit Oob.

D'un geste de la main, le Saïyen salua le petit garçon puis mis deux doigts sur son front pour se concentrer et se téléporter chez lui.

- Cet homme a complètement changé notre vie !

- Oui, on ne le remerciera jamais assez…

Sur le mont Paozu, il y avait une petite maison isolé dans un coin tranquille et il était très agréable d'y vivre. Chichi, Gohan, Videl, et Pan étaient présents à l'extérieur et semblaient occupés à ranger et à trier plusieurs affaires. Quand soudain, Goku apparut à moins d'un mètre de sa femme qui sursauta et renversa tout ce qu'elle avait pris soin de ranger.

- Héhé ! Salut tout le monde !

- Salut ! s'exclamèrent Gohan, Videl et Pan sur le même ton surpris mais enthousiaste.

- Imbécile !! Tu aurais pu faire attention !! Tu m'as fait peur et tu m'as fait tout renverser !! s'énerva Chichi.

- Ah ? Je suis désolé Chichi…

- Alors ? J'espère que tu n'es pas venu pour me dire que tu vas finalement refuser de partir avec nous ? questionna-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que non ! Je vous l'avais promis et je tiens toujours mes promesses, ne t'inquiètes pas. Mais ça va freiner l'évolution de Oob.

- Tant pis ! Tu as tout le temps devant toi, et puis la famille est plus importante que cet entraînement, n'est-ce pas ?

- Hein ? Euh… oui, tu as raison Chichi, répondit Goku d'un ton gêné.

- Tiens, justement… Où en est le petit ? demanda son fils aîné.

- Il est très fort ! En tout cas, il m'a largement dépassé lorsque je reste sous mon apparence normale !

- C'est incroyable ! Dans quelques années, il sera devenu le plus fort d'entre nous.

- Moi aussi si je continue de m'entraîner, je pourrais devenir aussi forte que toi grand-père, et peut-être même plus !

- C'est possible ! Avec un entraînement régulier et intensif, on peut faire des miracles ! Tu n'as pas remporté le tournoi par hasard, crois-moi !

- Oui, c'est vrai ! s'exclama la petite Pan ravie du compliment.

- Au fait, en parlant de lui, il va venir avec nous, ses parents sont d'accord.

- Quoi ? Tu es vraiment sérieux ? s'indigna sa femme.

- Mais ils sont bien trop nombreux, non ? demanda Videl.

- Non, seul Oob viendra. Sa famille restera dans leur village.

- Ah, tant mieux ! fit Chichi soulagée. Bien, Goku, puisque tu es là, vas faire les courses pour demain !

- Quoi ? Ah non ! Je ne suis pas venu ici pour ça ! Demandes à Gohan ou à Videl !

- Nous, on finit de préparer nos affaires pour demain, continua tranquillement Chichi. Et je vais également le faire pour toi parce que ça m'étonnerait que tu saches t'y prendre… Tiens, voilà la liste !

- Mais… Alors là, c'est pas juste ! Bon, j'ai pas le choix ! Tu viens avec moi Pan ?

- Chouette !! D'accord !!

Goku et sa petite-fille s'en allèrent donc au supermarché. La relation entre le Saïyen et sa famille s'était belle et bien améliorée depuis deux mois, surtout qu'ils avaient maintenant la preuve que Goku acceptait de prendre de son temps pour passer un moment avec eux, qui plus est un moment très important pour une famille, c'est-à-dire les vacances.

Bien plus loin, dans la capitale de l'Ouest, se trouvait la très célèbre entreprise de M.Brief, la Capsule Corporation, qui était également devenue la demeure du Prince des Saïyens. Celui-ci se trouvait dans la salle de gravité qui était redevenue depuis deux mois la pièce principale du Saïyen. Dès que son rival était partit entraîner la réincarnation de Boo, il a repris de plus bel son entraînement qu'il ne prenait plus autant au sérieux qu'autrefois depuis le combat contre Boo il y a dix ans, s'entraînant désormais chaque jour d'arrache-pied comme à la vieille époque, en y oubliant presque sa famille. L'atmosphère était étouffante dans la salle, la gravité insupportable, il y faisait très chaud. Mais Végéta n'allait pas reculer devant la difficulté, au contraire. Son corps était couvert de gouttes de sueur et de blessures, il avait de plus en plus de mal à reprendre son souffle et même à rester debout. Il souffrait horriblement mais il était décidé à continuer, à devenir encore plus fort que la veille. Et secrètement à devenir un jour plus fort que Goku...

-Carot, continues à entraîner ce gosse aussi longtemps que tu veux, je ne me laisserais jamais rattraper par un terrien, se dit-t-il pour lui-même. Et alors un jour, je pourrais peut-être enfin te surpasser !

Quelques pièces plus loin, dans le laboratoire, Bulma et son père terminaient de construire l'avion qui permettrait à toute la bande de partir en vacances. L'avion était petit, avec une vingtaine de places, mais il avait un moteur puissant, résistant, et il pouvait bien sûr se stocker dans une capsule. Une vraie petite merveille technologique comme seul la Capsule Corporation pouvait produire. Les deux ingénieurs assemblaient les dernières pièces quand ils furent interrompus par les cris d'une petite fille.

- Hé !! C'est fini oui ou non ?? Ca commence à être long !

- Bra ! Combien de fois t-ai-je dis de ne pas venir dans le laboratoire ? gronda sa mère. C'est trop dangereux pour toi !

- Mmm… Non, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! répondit-elle après un petit moment de réflexion.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ?

- Ben oui c'est vrai ! Toi et papy, vous n'êtes pas plus résistants que moi puisque je suis la fille de l'homme le plus fort sur Terre ! Alors je peux rester ici !

- Je m'y attendais à celle-là…, soupira Bulma. Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Rien, je voulais juste savoir si vous aviez finis de la construire.

- On a presque terminé, répondit son grand-père. Dans environ une heure elle sera fin prête.

- Je peux vous aider ? Ca ira plus vite !

- Surtout pas ! Allez, vas jouer dehors ou vas voir ton père, mais ne restes pas ici.

- Je peux pas, papa est dans la salle de gravité et Trunks n'est pas là. J'ai pas envie de rester toute seule !

- Encore dans la salle de gravité ? Depuis que Goku est partit, il ne s'arrête plus ! Je lui ai même demandé de se reposer à l'approche des vacances mais il ne m'écoute jamais !

- Bah de toute façon, à la plage, il devra jouer avec moi et Pan !

- N'attends pas à ce qu'il fasse des pâtées avec vous… Bon, ne nous dérange plus, maintenant.

- D'accord, je vais aller voir mamie alors…

Mais par la plus grande des coïncidences, l'insouciante mère de Bulma arriva dans le laboratoire au même moment.

- Coucou ! Je voulais vous proposer des petits gâteaux au citron avec un bon thé. Vous devez reprendre des forces pour continuer.

- Super ! J'avais faim ! s'écria la petite fille qui se jeta aussitôt sur les gâteaux.

- Maman !! s'énerva Bulma. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Ne donnes pas le mauvais exemple à Bra !!

- Oh ! Je suis navrée. Alors, vous ne voulez pas goûter ?

- Non merci ma chérie. Nous avons bientôt terminé, on pourra s'en passer !

- Bon tant pis, je vais en proposer à Végéta. Je suis sûre qu'il ne pourra pas y résister !

- C'est ça maman ! Et ne reviens plus ici !

- Ah ! Justement, voilà papa !

- Grrr… C'est pas vrai, je craque !! Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont à tous nous déranger ?? fit la femme du Saïyen au bord de la crise de nerf.

- _Elle commence à se faire vieille on dirait…, _ironisait Végéta à la vue de sa femme.

- Végéta ! Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on part demain ! Si tu n'as rien à faire, va préparer tes affaires au lieu de rester là !

- Keuf ! Dans ce cas, je crois que je vais retourner m'entraîner…

- Tu es sûr ? Tu ne veux pas déguster mes succulents mets ?

Le Saïyen ne répondait pas mais à son regard gourmand et son sourire satisfait, Mme Brief compris immédiatement que la réponse était positive. Bulma et son père pouvait enfin reprendre et terminer tranquillement la construction de l'avion.

Ainsi allait la vie, un jour comme un autre, à la Capsule Corporation…

Le temps était très agréable, le soleil brillait dans le ciel bleu et la température était très douce. Ce n'était vraiment pas un temps pour rester enfermé à l'intérieur d'une maison. Dans un parc verdoyant se trouvait Goten avec sa petite-amie Sanya. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois que leur relation durait, presque un record pour le jeune Saïyen. Ce dernier était peut-être celui qui avait le plus pris à mal le départ de son père chez Oob, sûrement par jalousie ou par vexation, mais il avait fini petit à petit par le pardonner. Tout comme Trunks, il ne tint finalement qu'à moitié la promesse qu'ils avaient faits à Goku, c'est-à-dire s'entraîner davantage. Ils s'entraînaient certes plus qu'auparavant mais ils préféraient profiter de leur adolescence et de leur liberté pour s'amuser.

Goten et Sanya étaient assis sur un banc en face d'un lac et le chant des oiseaux venait apaiser agréablement l'atmosphère. Ils ne disaient rien car ils se sentaient si bien et leur seule présence réchauffait le cœur de l'autre. Mais cela n'empêcha pas Sanya de remarquer que quelque chose n'allait pas chez son copain.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Goten ?

- Hein ? Non, c'est rien…

- D'habitude, tu es beaucoup plus resplendissant que tu ne l'es maintenant !

- Non, c'est juste que je pensais à quelque chose, ce n'est pas très grave, essaya de lui rassurer le jeune homme.

- Tu ne veux pas me le dire ?

- C'est juste que je vais partir demain, alors ça me rend un peu triste de penser que l'on ne se verra plus pendant un bon moment…

- QUOI ?? C'est tout ?? Tu m'as fait peur !! s'écria la jeune femme. Je croyais que tu ne te sentais plus bien avec moi et que tu ne m'aimais plus !! T'aurais pût me le dire plus tôt !!

- Ou… Oui… C'est vrai… Je suis désolé ! répondit Goten, gêné, en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Tient, justement ça me fait rappeler…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ?

- Moi aussi je pars en vacances demain !

Goten en tomba à la renverse. Parfois, Sanya était totalement incompréhensible…

Ils restèrent encore un petit moment ensemble à savourer cet instant de bonheur qu'ils ne connaîtront plus avant quelques mois quand Goten se leva.

- Bon, j'aurais aimé rester un peu plus longtemps mais je dois rentrer. Ma mère doit sûrement m'attendre.

- Mais il est encore trop tôt ! Restes encore un peu !

- Désolé, tu ne connais pas ma mère… On se reverra bientôt, je te le promets !

- D'accord… regretta l'adolescente. Moi aussi je dois rentrer de toute façon, dit-elle après s'être levée également. Où est-ce que tu pars ?

- Je vais à la plage, c'est vers la côte du Nord-Ouest je crois. Et toi ?

- Moi, je pars dans la capitale du Sud. C'est complètement à l'opposé !

- Ce n'est pas grave, on sera peut-être loin mais tu seras toujours dans mon cœur. _Zut ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris de dire ça ?_ réalisa-t-il soudainement.

Sanya ne répondit rien mais le regardait en souriant. Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que la dernière phrase de Goten l'avait profondément touchée. Le temps était des plus agréable, il n'y avait personne aux alentours, c'était le moment idéal. La jeune femme s'approcha doucement de son petit-ami et lui déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres avant de le saluer une dernière fois et de s'en aller. Tout s'est passé tellement vite, Goten en était encore cloué sur place quand il se reprit enfin et s'envola pour rentrer chez lui. Tout en pensant à l'instant magique qu'il venait de vivre…

Bien plus loin de là, en plein milieu de l'océan, il y avait une petite île sur laquelle se trouvait une petite maison rose. C'était le fameux Kame's house, demeure d'un des plus grands expert en arts martiaux de tous les temps et néanmoins grand pervers, le seul et unique Tortue Géniale. Depuis quelques temps déjà, Krilin avait décidé d'y habiter avec sa femme et sa fille en attendant de trouver un meilleur logement en ville. Mais il était surtout très attaché à cet endroit qu'il a fréquenté depuis l'âge de treize ans et où il y rencontra pour la première fois son meilleur ami, Goku.

- Ah, la plage… C'est génial ! se réjouit le maître des tortues tout en bronzant tranquillement.

- Tu m'étonnes ! répondit Oolon.

- De toute façon, ça ne changera rien pour toi, compléta Maron. Tu as la plage chez toi toute l'année !

- Oui c'est vrai, mais c'est différent. Parce que là où on va…

Tortue Géniale s'arrêta de parler, il rougissait déjà et du sang coula de son nez, rien que d'imaginer ce qu'il a toujours eu dans son esprit malsain…

- Laisse-moi compléter… Là-bas, tu y trouveras pleins de nanas, c'est ça, hein ? s'amusa à le taquiner Krilin.

- Exactement, je n'ai rien à rajouter ! Comment as-tu fait pour deviner ?

- Je ne sais pas, je dois bien te connaître ou je dois avoir un sixième sens…

- Ce vieux me dégoûte, à cause de lui je n'ai plus tellement envie d'y aller, se plaignit C-18.

- Mais non, il disait ça pour rigoler, tenta de faire croire son mari. Tu ne vas pas rester ici toute seule !

- Moi je suis sûr qu'il ne va y aller uniquement que pour ça, ce vieil obsédé, affirma Oolon. Quoique je le comprends, se dit-il en changeant soudainement d'expression.

- C'est peut-être vrai, mais j'ai également hâte de retrouver tous les autres, ça faisait longtemps !

- Oui, et j'espère que Goku sera là ! Ca fait un bail…

Pendant tout ce temps, Goku et Pan venait juste d'arriver au supermarché comme l'avait demandé Chichi pour acheter ce dont ils avaient besoin pour ces vacances. Mais c'était bien la première fois de sa vie que le Saïyen devait accomplir cette tâche.

- Bon, tu vas m'aider Pan ? Je dois avouer que je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre et par où commencer…

- C'est facile, il suffit de trouver tout ce que mamie a écrit sur cette liste !

- Oui mais c'est grand ici ! Comment vais-je pouvoir tout trouver ? se demanda-t-il en se grattant la tête. Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

- C'est pas grave, comme ça c'est comme si c'était une chasse au trésor !

- Une chasse au trésor ? Si tu le dis… De toute façon on n'a pas le choix !

Mais alors qu'ils avaient plus ou moins du mal à trouver les différents produits éparpillés un peu partout à chaque rayon du magasin, un groupe d'une dizaine de malfaiteurs armés fit son apparition dans le centre commercial sous la panique générale. Tous les clients présents étaient pris en otage et les truands souhaitaient qu'on vienne leur rapporter cinq millions de zénies.

- Allez, tout le monde à terre !! Ceux qui restent debout, je leur troue la peau !!

- En attendant ces sales flics, profitons-en pour faucher tous les objets de valeur !

Les gangsters étaient bien organisés. Ils étaient nombreux, armés jusqu'aux dents et bourrés d'explosifs. Chacun surveillait une zone du magasin pendant que l'un d'entre eux guettait l'arrivée des policiers. Goku et Pan n'avaient pas vraiment réalisés ce qui se passait en ce moment-même, quand un des malfaiteurs les remarqua.

- Eh, vous ! À terre ou je vous descends !!

- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? se demanda Goku, insouciant.

- Pourquoi tout le monde est par terre ? s'interrogea également sa petite-fille.

- Vous allez apprendre à la fermer et à obéir !

Et le bandit, qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui tienne résistance, n'hésita pas une seconde et tira sans pitié sur Goku sous la stupeur de toutes les autres personnes. Mais le Saïyen arrêta la balle d'une seule main sans problème et la laissa tomber. Goku avait maintenant une expression plus sérieuse et fixa sévèrement cet homme. Ce dernier ne s'en est toujours pas remis.

- Co…Comment a-t-il fait ? Ce… Ce n'est pas possible !

- Maintenant, je sais que vous êtes des hommes sans cœur et sans vertu. Mais je vous laisse une chance. Si vous ne voulez pas que j'agisse, alors enlevez toutes vos armes et partez d'ici sans faire d'histoires, compris ?

- Ne… ne me donnes pas de leçons de morale ou tu vas le regretter !!

Ses complices, attirés par le bruit du tir, le rejoignirent. Ils étaient étonnés de voir qu'aucun corps ne s'étendait sur le sol.

- Haha, crétin ! Tu ne sais pas viser ou quoi ? se moqua l'un d'eux.

- Recommences qu'on rigole un peu !

- Vos gueules !! Vous n'allez pas me croire mais il a arrêté la balle rien qu'avec sa main !

- Hahaha !! Qu'est-ce que t'as bu ce matin ? pouffèrent-ils.

Le truand, vexé, tira à nouveau sur Goku mais celui-ci disparut. La balle explosa une cannette de soda et toute la boisson jaillissait comme une fontaine. Les truands le cherchèrent des yeux et ils le retrouvèrent finalement derrière eux. Ils se turent immédiatement et leurs moqueries se transformèrent en terreur.

- Quoi ? Mais… C'est…C'est un monstre !

- C'est impossible !

- Rentrez toute suite chez vous ou je me fâche ! Ne m'y obliger pas ! prévint Goku.

Terrifiés, tous les malfaiteurs tirèrent à bout portant sur le Saïyen mais celui-ci parvint à arrêter tranquillement toutes les balles avec une vitesse déconcertante. Mais soudain, l'un d'eux se retourna et s'en prit à Pan. Il l'attrapa et pointa son arme sur sa tempe.

- Héhé ! Si tu veux que cette gamine reste en vie, ne fais plus un geste ! Laisses-toi mourir tranquillement ou c'est elle qui prendra ta place !

- Non, Pan ! Espèce de lâche ! T'en prendre à une petite fille.

- Héhé ! Tu vas mourir, enfoiré !

Tous les autres membres du groupe pointèrent leurs armes en direction de Goku, enfin certains d'obtenir sa mort. Goku préférait ne pas bouger, du moins pas tout de suite, pour éviter que l'autre ne tire sur sa petite-fille. De toute façon, il savait que les balles ne lui feraient rien. Par contre, Pan avait peur pour son grand-père et pensait que sa dernière heure était venue.

- Vous allez me le payer ! se fâcha Pan. Ne lui faites pas de mal !!

N'écoutant que son courage, elle se débarrassa de son bourreau en un instant. Ses complices n'en croyaient pas leurs yeux et ne savaient plus quoi faire. Lâchement, ils décidèrent de tirer sur la petite fille mais celle-ci s'élança vers eux en évitant toutes les balles. En moins de trois secondes, elle mit à terre tous les membres du groupe sous le regard admiratif de son grand-père.

- Waouh ! Je ne t'avais jamais vu à l'œuvre, tu es vraiment très forte ! Je suis fier de toi !

- Merci grand-père, j'ai eu peur pour toi…, sanglota t-elle en se blottissant contre lui.

- Allons, ce n'est rien. J'ai déjà connu bien pire…

Pendant que toutes les autres personnes les remercièrent, les policiers arrivèrent enfin et emmenèrent les malfrats au commissariat. Pour montrer leur reconnaissance, Goku et Pan étaient autorisés à prendre tous ce qu'ils désiraient gratuitement. Au plus grand bonheur de Pan qui prit tout ce qui lui plaisait et surtout de Goku qui venait de se rendre compte qu'il avait oublié d'emporter de l'argent avec lui…

Le lendemain matin, de bonne heure, tout le monde était réuni à la Capsule Corporation et toutes les affaires étaient stockées dans des capsules magiques. Ils étaient juste devant l'avion construit par Bulma et son père pour l'occasion et allaient partir d'un moment à l'autre.

- C'est bon ? Tout le monde est là ? demanda Bulma. On ne va pas tarder à y aller !

- Tient ? Tenshinhan et Chaozu ne viennent pas avec nous ?

- On ne sait même pas où ils habitent alors…

- Ah ! J'y pense ! s'exclama soudainement Goku. Une seconde, je reviens !

Celui-ci se téléporta au palais de Dendé. Piccolo, Dendé et M.Popo étaient surpris par cette visite inattendue mais étaient contents d'avoir de ses nouvelles.

- Bonjour Goku ! salua le jeune Dieu. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je ne me suis presque jamais senti aussi bien !

- Alors, parles-nous un peu de Oob…

- Vous aviez dût sentir sa puissance. Ses progrès sont remarquables !

- Oui c'est vrai. On n'a jamais eu l'occasion de te dire à quel point ton idée était excellente !

- Haha !! Oh, ce n'est pas grand-chose ! fit Goku en se grattant l'arrière du crâne.

- Dis-moi Goku… Qu'est-ce qui t'amènes ici ? demanda Piccolo.

- Ah oui, j'ai failli oublier ! Ca vous dirait de venir à la plage avec nous ?

Un grand silence régnait et un coup de vent soufflait, alors qu'une grosse goutte de sueur apparut sur le côté du crâne de Piccolo, Dendé et M.Popo.

- Est-ce que tu plaisantes ? rougit Piccolo.

- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux !

- Et bien, c'est-à-dire que…

- Si je comprends bien, vous ne voulez pas venir, c'est ça ?

- C'est ça, répondit Dendé. On ne peut pas…

- Pourquoi ? C'est dommage… Ah, je sais pourquoi ! Vous n'avez pas de maillot de bain !

Les trois habitants du palais tombèrent à la renverse. Qu'est-ce que ce Saïyen pouvait être bête parfois…

- Non mais est-ce que tu es vraiment idiot ou tu le fais exprès ?? cria Piccolo. Il est hors de question que j'y aille, suis-je bien clair ??

- Ca va, ça va ! Calme-toi !

- Vas t'en et qu'on ne te revoit plus !!

- Bon, dommage… À la prochaine !

Goku revint à la Capsule Corporation et les autres se demandaient bien où est-ce qu'il pouvait être allé.

- Où es-tu passé ? J'ai cru que tu voulais encore fuir ! s'emporta sa femme.

- Mais non, j'ai simplement proposé à Piccolo de venir avec nous mais il a refusé…

- Hum… Tu imagines Piccolo ou Dendé en maillot de bain, toi ?

- Ben, où est le problème ?

- Tant pis pour eux, ils ne savent pas ce qu'ils ratent !

- Ils ne vont pas rater grand-chose, souffla Végéta.

- J'espère que les gens ne feront pas trop attention à moi. J'aimerais avoir des vacances tranquilles ! s'exclama Satan.

- Tu n'auras qu'à mettre une casquette et des lunettes de soleil, ça suffira, lui répondit sa fille.

- Bon, cette fois, je crois qu'on va pouvoir y aller. Papa, maman, vous êtes sûrs que vous ne voulez pas partir avec nous ? demanda Bulma.

- Ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, on préfère rester ici.

- Mais amusez-vous bien !

- Très bien, comme vous voudrez… Allez, accrochez vos ceintures, on y va !

- Ouais !! J'ai trop hâte d'y être !! s'écria sa fille.

- Ouais !! Ca va être trop cool !! compléta son amie Pan.

Dans un bruit assourdissant, l'avion décolla en route vers le bonheur.

- Envoyez-nous des cartes postales ! cria vainement Mme Brief.

- Zut ! Je viens de me rendre compte que j'ai oublié de recharger les batteries de l'engin…, se rappela son mari.

L'avion se dirigeait tranquillement vers la côte du Nord-Ouest. C'était quasiment la première fois que toute la bande partait ensemble à la plage et c'est bien pour cette raison que ces vacances semblaient toute particulière. Les participants au voyage étaient Goku, Chichi, Goten, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Satan, Boo, Bé, Bulma, Végéta, Trunks, Bra, Krilin, C-18, Maron, Tortue Géniale, Oolon, Yamcha, Plume, Gyumao et Oob.

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas réunis pour s'amuser comme ça, dit Bulma très enthousiaste tout en pilotant l'appareil.

- Tu as raison, repris la femme de Goku. En plus, lorsque l'on se retrouve, ce n'est souvent que pour un misérable championnat d'arts martiaux !

- En parlant d'arts martiaux… Quand es-tu disponible pour m'affronter, Carot ? Je t'attends toujours au cas où tu l'aurais oublié…

- Oui, je sais. Tu t'entraînes toujours intensivement, hein ? Et bien je te promets que je serais là au prochain championnat.

- Keuf ! Tu trouves toujours un prétexte pour t'enfuir à chaque tournoi !

- Vous avez tout le temps devant vous pour vous battre, bon sang ! intervint la femme de ce dernier. Pour l'instant, vous feriez mieux d'oublier ça et de vous détendre.

- Elle a raison, compléta Krilin. C'est pas souvent qu'on a une occasion pareille.

- C'est vrai, profitons-en tant que nous vivons en paix ! rajouta Gohan.

L'appareil était en route depuis quelques minutes mais Bulma se rendit compte que les batteries étaient quasiment vidées. Encore une inadvertance de son étourdi de père, toujours tête en l'air…

- Oh non c'est pas vrai ! On va tomber en panne ! Mon père a oublié de recharger les batteries avant le départ, quel abruti !

- Alors ça c'est malin ! grogna Oolon. Il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Oui et bien au lieu de te plaindre bêtement, proposes-nous une solution !! cria Bulma.

- Euh…Maman ? Je crois qu'il y a des batteries de secours, non ?

- Hum… Tu as raison, se calma-t-elle. Voyons voir…

Bulma ouvrit un tiroir situé à coté des commandes de l'appareil et y sortit une boîte à capsule. Mais lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir qu'il ne s'y trouvait qu'une seule capsule magique ! Décidemment…

- Non… C'est fini, articula t-elle.

- Mais pourquoi dis-tu ça ?

- Les batteries de rechange sont normalement stockées séparément dans plusieurs capsules, or il n'y en a ici qu'une seule…

- Et qu'y a-t-il d'après toi là-dedans ? Essayes, on ne sait jamais ! demanda Krilin.

- Non mais est-ce que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? répondit Bulma. Avec une seule capsule c'est soit un vaisseau spatial, soit les magazines préférés de mon père, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. En aucun cas je ne veux essayer de vérifier !!

Mais à peine eut-elle terminée sa phrase que l'engin cala, puis tomba en chute libre. Bulma faisait du mieux qu'elle pouvait pour contrôler l'appareil qui atterrit alors violemment dans une énorme secousse mais tout le monde s'en sortit plus ou moins bien, déjà habitués à avoir vécu bien pire. L'avion était en ruine et ils étaient perdus en plein désert. Finalement, ces vacances seront peut-être moins tranquilles qu'ils ne le pensaient…

- Où sommes-nous ? C'est un vrai désert ici !

- Et comment allons-nous faire pour retrouver notre chemin ?

- Dans ce cas là, je ne vois qu'une seule solution ! annonça soudainement Goku. Allons-y par nos propres moyens !

Sans attendre que les autres prennent le temps de comprendre ce qu'il voulait dire et qu'ils donnent leur avis, Goku décolla du sol et s'envola avec sa bonne humeur habituelle, un nuage de poussière soufflant à la figure des autres. Mais ils étaient finalement résignés à accorder que le Saïyen avait raison. Pan s'envola immédiatement sans réfléchir une seconde de plus, enthousiaste de voler et de suivre son grand-père dans les airs, suivit par sa mère qui voulut la rattraper. Bien sûr, il y en avait certains qui ne savaient pas voler mais cela ne posait pas de problèmes : Chichi s'agrippa au bras de son fils cadet, Gyumao s'accrocha à son premier petit-fils, Maron se cramponna à sa mère, Oolon et Tortue Géniale s'agrippèrent à Krilin, Satan et son chien furent transporté par Boo, et Bra s'installa sur le dos de son père. Oob observait toutes ces personnes s'envoler sous ses yeux à tour de rôle, il était fasciné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as Oob, demanda Bulma. Goku ne t'as jamais appris à voler ?

- Hein ? Si, bien sûr, mais je suis très surpris de voir qu'il n'était pas le seul à en être capable !

- Et ce n'est pas tout, compléta Trunks. Nous sommes aussi bien plus forts que tu ne le penses. Bref, dépêchons-nous de rejoindre les autres !

- Ne me lâches surtout pas Trunks, je te fais confiance !

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, pour moi, tu es aussi légère qu'une plume ! Allez, suis-nous Oob !

- Ou…oui ! J'arrive !

Toute la bande sillonnèrent le ciel et finirent par se rejoindre, Goku en tête. Celui-ci était tout joyeux et le montrait bien en y faisant des loopings et criant et rigolant comme un enfant. Lorsque tout à coup, ce dernier s'arrêta, puis fronça les sourcils.

- Au fait, où va-t-on ? Je ne sais même pas et depuis tout à l'heure je tourne en rond…

Tous les autres furent à deux doigts de chuter. On ne le changera jamais…

- Imbécile ! cria Bulma. Laisses-nous passer devant !

Après encore quelques heures de vol, ils arrivèrent enfin à destination, l'immense étendue de mer bleue azur s'étendant à perte de vue et reflétant le soleil brillant. C'était vraiment une vision de rêve. Les vacances allaient pouvoir commencer et ils allaient enfin pouvoir profiter de la paix qui règne sur cette planète et oublier tous les soucis qu'ils ont connus dans le passé. Ces vacances s'annonçaient tout simplement inoubliables.

Après avoir visités leur chambre d'hôtel et y déposer toutes leurs affaires, la bande ne perdit pas une seconde pour se précipiter à la plage. Le soleil était au rendez-vous, le ciel était dépourvu de nuages et la température très agréable. Chacun avait sa propre activité. Certains plongèrent immédiatement pour goûter à cette eau délicieuse alors que d'autres préféraient bronzer ou manger. Pan et Bra étaient toutes excitées et passaient d'une activité à l'autre, que ce soit dans l'eau, sur le sable, ou avec les autres, ne voulant rien rater de cette journée. Les plus grands s'occupaient à des activités plus relaxantes. La plupart bronzaient, discutaient, blaguaient, mangeaient, ou écoutaient de la musique. Goten passait son temps à téléphoner à Sanya tout en admirant discrètement les jeunes demoiselles que Trunks était partit draguer. Mais c'était bien sûr sans compter sur l'intervention de Tortue Géniale qui les fit toutes fuir involontairement. Ce dernier ne perdit jamais espoir et passa quasiment toute sa journée, parfois en compagnie de Oolon, à la recherche de jeunes femmes sexy…

Bref, chacun se détendit, se relaxa, et s'amusa à sa manière et profita de cette journée si rare sans réaliser que le temps passait si vite. Il était désormais tard et le ciel avait prit une teinte rose, le soleil commençant à se coucher tout doucement. Il y a bien une fin à tout et ils devaient désormais rentrer à l'hôtel. Mais à cet instant précis, Bé, le chien de Satan, se mit soudain à aboyer de manière inquiétante.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demanda son maître. Tu as faim ?

- C'est possible, mais je le comprends…, dit Goku.

Oob, encore tout heureux de la journée qu'il venait de passer, regardait loin à l'horizon, en pensant à sa famille qui était resté au village. Il voulait tellement qu'ils sachent à quel point il se sentait bien et voulait également qu'ils connaissent cette même sensation de bonheur. C'est alors que son regard fut soudain attiré par un spectacle terrifiant. Une vague gigantesque s'approchait des côtes et menaçait de tout détruire et de faire beaucoup de victimes.

- Re… regardez ! Il y a une vague énorme qui arrive ! s'écria-t-il.

- Quoi ? Ce… ce n'est tout de même pas… un raz-de-marée ?

- Si, malheureusement, c'en est bien un ! affirma Tortue Géniale.

- C'est quoi un rat de marée ? demanda Pan complètement insouciante. Moi, j'aime pas les rats !

- C'est pas vrai, il ne manquait plus que ça !

- Kyaaaah !! Sauve qui peut !!

- Au secours, maman !!

- Je veux rentrer chez moi !!

Ce fut la panique générale. Les gens se bousculaient dans un désordre total pour espérer sauver leur vie, tandis que la vague approchait et devenait de plus en plus bruyante et menaçante. Seuls notre fameuse bande restait, malgré leur peur, sur les lieux, voyant que Goku était immobile, le regard fixé sur le tsunami. Il avait sûrement une idée derrière la tête. Comme d'habitude, ils devaient lui faire confiance.

- À quoi tu penses papa ? lui demanda son fils aîné.

- Je vais retenir la vague. Si l'on ne fait rien, il y aura des victimes. C'est le moins que je puisse faire !

- Quoi ? Mais…

- On ne va pas laisser ces gens mourir alors que nous pouvons faire quelque chose !

- Oui, tu as raison…, s'inclina Gohan.

- Très bien, j'y vais !

Goku rejoignit ses deux mains et les plaça vers l'arrière, sur le côté droit de son corps. Une lueur apparaissait au creux de ses mains et commençait à briller et à s'agrandir progressivement pendant qu'il prononçait le nom de cette technique mythique. Ses proches pouvaient en ressentir toute la puissance et la chaleur qui s'en dégageait quand Goku lança enfin sa vague déferlante contre le gigantesque tsunami. Un bruit assourdissant résonnait par le choc et les énormes éclaboussures, et la lumière du kikoha était aveuglante. Même le sol se mit à trembler à cause de la puissance de ce choc. Tous ceux qui étaient encore présents fermèrent les yeux tout en se protégeant avec leurs bras, alors qu'ils avaient du mal à rester debout à cause de la tempête que cela provoquait. Cet endroit paradisiaque ressemblait maintenant à l'enfer.

Voyants Goku en difficulté à cause de la puissance et de l'étendue de la vague, d'autres personnes sachant maîtriser les attaques énergétiques vinrent à son aide et se dispersèrent un peu à chaque bout de la plage. Finalement, après un bel effort, ils parvinrent à dissoudre le tsunami tous ensemble. La catastrophe a été évitée de justesse et aucun inconnu n'a assisté à la scène, chacun étant occupé à se sauver le plus rapidement possible.

Au palais de Dendé, ses occupants avaient sentis la puissance dégagée par les différentes vagues déferlantes et se demandaient bien ce que cela pouvait signifier.

- Pourquoi ont-ils fait ça, que se passe-t-il ? se demanda Dendé.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, lui répondit Piccolo. C'est vraiment étrange…

- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'ils s'y sont mis à plusieurs, mais pourquoi ?

- Il doit se passer quelque chose, je crains le pire…

Sur le lieu qui ressemblait à l'apocalypse il y a quelques instants, chacun se remettait tout doucement de ses émotions. Personne n'arrivait encore vraiment à réaliser ce qui venait de se produire à l'instant sous leurs yeux.

-Pincez-moi, je crois que je rêve, balbutia Satan qui en retombait sur ses fesses.

-Super !! Vous avez réussi !! cria soudain la petite Pan en accourant vers les sauveurs.

- On est passé tout près de la catastrophe, fit Bulma soulagée.

- Et heureusement que personne ne vous a vu, affirma Videl. Vous seriez envahis de questions.

- Encore une fois, c'est Goku qui nous a sauvé la vie, s'écria la femme de celui-ci.

Mais malgré le devoir accompli et tous les remerciements du reste de la bande, Goku ne souriait pas et gardait son regard fixé loin à l'horizon, sans prêter attention aux autres. Au contraire, son visage exprimait de l'inquiétude derrière son air sérieux et ses sourcils froncés. Les autres l'avaient remarqué et s'inquiétèrent également. Cette réaction n'était pas normale.

- Quelque chose ne va pas Goku ? lui demanda sa femme.

- Et bien, je ne sais pas comment vous le dire mais j'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment…

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles ? Tu viens de nous sauver la vie !

- Je ne sais pas comment vous expliquer ce que je ressens, mais…

- Impossible, tu te fais des idées !

- Carot a raison, intervint soudainement Végéta. J'ai le même pressentiment que lui.

- Quoi ??

Mais de quoi peuvent bien parler Goku et Végéta ? Quel est donc ce mauvais pressentiment qu'ils ressentent ? Ont-ils tort ou bien ont-ils vus justes ? Une ombre menaçante semble planer au-dessus de ce qu'ils espéraient tous comme des vacances merveilleuses…


	5. Chapitre 4: La Terre à nouveau menacée !

Chapitre 4 : La Terre à nouveau menacée

_**Chapitre 4 : La Terre à nouveau menacée !**_

Le soleil se montrait timidement en ce jour d'été et un léger vent frais donnait des frissons. Le contraste était marquant avec le jour précédent. La plage du Nord-Ouest était déserte, seul le mouvement des vagues faisait taire le silence. La veille, un tsunami était venu ravager la côte, ou plutôt avait failli tout ravager. Personne n'avait compris ce qu'il s'était passé et comment la catastrophe avait été évitée. Effectivement, chacun avait pris la fuite le plus rapidement possible sans voir que les « amis » de leur héros Satan étaient en train de leur sauver la vie. Ils ne connaitront sans doute jamais la vérité. De toute façon, les terriens étaient maintenant habitués à vivre des situations tout à fait incroyables et parfois sans explications.

Pour des raisons de sécurité, la plage était bien entendu interdite d'accès ce jour-là mais il était hors de question de mettre un terme à ces vacances pour autant. Ils avaient placés tellement d'espoir là-dessus et il y avait de toute façon plein d'autres choses à faire. Bulma avait proposé aux autres de faire un petit pique-nique dans les bois juste derrière l'hôtel pour oublier un peu les récents évènements. À vrai dire, la fille du professeur Brief était très inquiète de l'attitude de son mari. Cela faisait des années qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu dans cet état et il avait pourtant connu des d'expériences bien pire par le passé. Il en était de même pour Goku qui a perdu depuis hier sa bonne humeur et son sourire enfantin et éternel. Cependant, après une bonne nuit de sommeil, les inquiétudes des deux Saïyens s'étaient amoindries mais on pouvait voir à leur air sérieux et calme qu'ils restaient prudents. Leurs proches et leurs amis espéraient que cet agréable pique-nique leur permettrait définitivement d'oublier cette histoire et que leurs mauvais pressentiments de la veille n'étaient qu'une fausse impression. Eux aussi avaient besoin de les voir redevenir décontractés pour se rassurer.

À présent, tout le groupe était assis autour des succulents mets. Il y avait de tout et en énorme quantité. De quoi nourrir une armée entière. Evidemment, avec l'appétit des Saïyens… Mais tout le monde s'était désormais habitué. Et puis au moins, Goku et Végéta semblait enfin préoccupé par autre chose que leur sentiment de malaise. Ils engloutissaient leurs plats à une vitesse déconcertante comme s'ils faisaient la course. On n'entendait qu'eux, ils avalaient tout comme de vrais goinfres. Personne ne les changera ces Saïyens là, que ce soit pour le combat ou pour manger. Cet appétit faisait en tout cas toujours bien rire les autres. Excepté certains…

- Tu ne peux pas manger proprement devant les autres ? gronda la femme de Goku, tu me fais honte !

- Hein ? Mais c'est délicieux, je ne peux pas faire autrement !

- Laisses-tomber Chichi, intervint Bulma. Moi aussi je connais ça, on ne peut rien y faire…

- Ouais ben moi, ça me coupe l'appétit ! se plaignit Oolon.

Les rires repartaient de plus bel. Il faut dire que l'ambiance était assez joyeuse à présent. Tout le monde discutait, rigolait, plaisantait, et semblait oublier doucement mais sûrement leur angoisse qui avait été provoquée par les propos des deux Saïyens. L'idée de prendre l'air et de se changer les idées semblait en tout cas avoir son effet dans toutes les têtes. Pan et Bra, elles, s'étaient dépêchées de terminer leur repas afin de pouvoir aller jouer.

- Où allez-vous Pan ? demanda la mère de celle-ci. Vous ne mangez plus ?

- Ben, on va aller jouer ! On a plus faim !

- Bon… Mais n'allez pas trop loin, d'accord ?

- Oui maman, on va juste s'amuser, c'est tout !

Pan embrassa sa mère avant d'aller rejoindre en sautillant sa meilleure copine un peu plus loin. Les deux petites filles étaient sûrement les seules à ne pas vraiment comprendre ou même réaliser l'attitude étrange de la veille de la part de Goku et Végéta. À vrai dire, elles s'en fichaient un peu. Le plus important pour elles, c'était de profiter de chaque instant de ces vacances et de s'amuser à chaque seconde comme tout enfant de leur âge. L'âge de l'insouciance et de l'ignorance…

L'ignorance… S'il y avait bien une chose que toute la bande ignorait en cet instant, c'était que Goku et Végéta n'étaient pas les seuls à avoir ressentit un malaise. En effet, alors que les deux Saïyens et leurs proches se sentaient mieux, l'atmosphère était très pesante au palais de Dieu. Cela ne présageait rien de bon…

- Je n'y comprends rien ! s'exaspéra Piccolo. Cette impression…

- On la ressent depuis hier, ça devient franchement inquiétant.

- Pensez-vous que la Terre est en danger ? demanda soudainement M.Popo.

Ni Dendé, ni Piccolo ne pouvaient donner de réponse à cette question qu'ils se posaient également eux-mêmes. Rien ne pouvait leur apporter la preuve que le danger était imminent mais ce malaise ne pouvait les empêcher de penser au pire. Le silence régnait dans le sanctuaire et l'atmosphère était très tendue. Les trois occupants du palais regardaient en bas, tremblants et transpirants, et guettaient le moindre évènement soupçonneux sur Terre.

- Hé Bra ! Regarde ! J'ai trouvé un petit chien !

- Wahoo !! Il est trop mignon ! Passes-le moi !

- Tu crois qu'il a un maître ?

- Ben, il a un collier, donc je pense qu'il en a un.

- Oh, dommage, je voulais le garder…

- Et bien dans ce cas, on a qu'à le garder ! En plus regardes, on dirait qu'il n'y a personne autour, il a peut-être été abandonné !

- Tu crois ? Cool ! Attends, je vais le montrer aux autres !

- Non, surtout pas ! Je suis sûre qu'ils vont nous dire de le laisser à son maître !

- Bon… Hé ! Il s'en va ! Reviens ici, je veux jouer avec toi !!

- Vite, rattrapons-le !!

Ne pensant plus qu'à s'amuser avec leur nouvelle trouvaille, les deux petites filles suivirent l'animal qui s'enfonçait dans les bois en oubliant la recommandation de Videl. Elles ne tardèrent pas à disparaître au fin fond de la forêt sans que personne ne s'en aperçoive, toujours occupés à manger ou à bavarder.

Les deux copines continuaient de suivre le chiot sans relâche. Elles se demandaient bien où il pouvait bien aller comme ça. Peut-être avait-il trouvé un trésor ? Aussi curieuses qu'excitées, elles se laissèrent guider par le chiot qui continuait d'avancer en reniflant le sol comme s'il avait effectivement sentit quelque chose de grande valeur.

- Je suis sûre qu'il a trouvé un trésor, affirma la fille de Végéta. Je serai super riche !

- ON sera super riches ! rectifia son amie. Et puis de toute façon, t'es déjà riche !

- Toi aussi ! Avec le prix que t'as gagné au tournoi…

- Oui, c'est vrai, répondit fièrement Pan.

- Attention, je crois qu'il a enfin trouvé quelque chose !

L'animal s'était arrêté de marcher. Il se trouvait juste en face de rochers et de buissons, renifla une dernière fois cet endroit puis se mit à aboyer. Il devait très probablement y avoir quelque chose de caché derrière. Les deux gamines se regardèrent et sans rien se dire, elles comprirent ce qui leur restait à faire. Trouver ce qui pouvait bien y avoir de caché à cet endroit. Elles se précipitèrent aussitôt pour fouiller les lieux, sûres de découvrir une chose merveilleuse. Leurs petites mains déblayèrent impatiemment les roches et les feuilles quand Pan découvrit un objet des plus inattendus.

- Bra ! C'est bizarre, j'ai trouvé une chaussure…

- Quoi ? Montres-moi ça !

- Comment elle est arrivée là ?

- Je sais pas, mais j'espère qu'on a pas suivi le chien juste pour ça !

- Ouais, c'est nul comme trésor !

- Attends, peut-être que…

Bra prenait soudain une toute autre expression. Elle avait désormais un air sérieux qui faisait penser à ses parents sous le regard surpris de Pan. La petite fille aux cheveux bleus, après avoir regardé une dernière fois la chaussure, était persuadée qu'il devait y avoir quelqu'un. Elle se replongea dans sa recherche et quand elle releva la tête, elle semblait toute pâle comme si elle était terrifiée et horrifiée par ce qu'elle venait de voir.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as, Bra ? Tu te sens bien ?

- Je… j'ai… j'ai vu une chose… horrible… !

- Ah bon ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un cadavre !

- Quoi ? T'es sûre ? Je vais vérifier !

- Non, ne regarde pas ! C'est horrible !

Les deux fillettes étaient maintenant terrifiées après cette découverte macabre et ne voulaient rien d'autre que de se soulager dans les bras de leurs proches. Mais pour ne rien arranger, c'est à cet instant, alors qu'elles décidèrent de rentrer, qu'elles se rendirent compte qu'elles s'étaient égarées. Elles n'eurent ni le temps de pleurer et de crier au secours qu'elles sentirent alors une présence juste derrière elles. Une présence inquiétante. Les deux petites filles se retournèrent doucement et aperçurent alors un être relativement imposant. La créature avait une apparence mi-humaine, mi-lion, il était torse nu et on pouvait distinguer sa fourrure jaune recouvrir un corps musclé. Il avait également une longue crinière rouge ébouriffée un peu à la manière des Saïyens, un pantalon large troué et usé comme s'il venait tout juste de se battre intensément. Enfin, deux petites cornes ornaient le dessus de son front. Une chose était sûre, c'est qu'il n'était pas humain. Mais ce qui retenait le plus l'attention des deux jeunes filles, c'était très certainement son regard. Un regard à la fois cruel, froid et narquois. Un regard à donner des sueurs froides. Les deux descendantes des Saïyens voulaient crier et s'enfuir mais elles ne pouvaient pas. Elles étaient comme paralysées après avoir croisé ce regard. Mais la petite-fille de Goku prit son courage à deux mains et réussit à parler.

- Qui… qui êtes-vous ? Ne nous faites pas de mal !

- Je ne veux rien de vous, répondit sèchement la créature.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je voudrais simplement vous poser une question. Connaissez-vous les Saïyens ?

- Les Saïyens ? Pourquoi ?

- Ainsi, vous avez l'air de les connaître, je me trompe ?

Elles ne savaient pas trop quoi répondre. Elles étaient totalement perdues et désemparées. Bien sûr qu'elles les connaissaient, elles en étaient des descendantes, mais devaient-elles le lui dire ? L'air menaçant de la créature les laissaient penser qu'il leur voudrait du mal, mais en même temps, cela leur permettrait peut-être de retrouver enfin leurs proches et de se rassurer dans leur bras.

- Vous avez perdu votre langue ou quoi ? Répondez !

- Pourquoi voulez-vous les voir ?

- Pour avoir les Dragon Balls, tout simplement.

- Les Dragon Balls ?? s'écrièrent les deux filles en même temps.

- Exactement, mais pour ça, j'ai besoin de rencontrer les Saïyens.

- On les connaît mais on ne te dira pas où ils sont.

- Et puis je suis sûre qu'ils viendront et te tueront, s'exclama la fille de Végéta. Prends garde à toi, ils sont très forts !

- Ah oui ? Vous savez quel sort je réserve à ceux qui me résistent ?

Le monstre s'avança vers Bra avec un sourire en coin. Celle-ci recula, terrifiée mais se souvient des quelques leçons que lui avait enseigné son père sur les bases du combat. Elle n'a jamais été attirée par les arts martiaux, Végéta le savait, mais il voulait quand même lui apprendre les bases fondamentales pour qu'elle puisse se défendre seule si elle en avait besoin. Et puis elle aimait toujours quand son père s'occupait d'elle, c'était d'ailleurs la seule chose pour laquelle son père s'occupait d'elle. La créature s'arrêta de marcher. Il était à présent à moins d'un mètre de Bra et paraissait immense. Il affichait un sourire démoniaque en direction de la petite fille.

- Ne t'approches pas de moi ou je me fâche ! menaça-t-elle tant bien que mal.

- Héhéhé…

Elle se mit en position de combat mais n'eut même pas le temps de voir le revers que lui envoya son adversaire. Mais heureusement pour elle, Pan avait anticipé et l'avait sauvée en la poussant de justesse. Apparemment, elles n'avaient pas affaire à n'importe qui.

- Tu vas bien Bra ? Rien de cassé ? lui demanda-t-elle tout en se relevant.

- Ca va. Merci Pan, je n'avais même pas vu venir son coup…

- Laisses-le moi, je crois qu'il est trop fort pour toi.

- Fais attention Pan !

- Héhéhé… Vous êtes plus rapide que je ne le pensais ! Pas mal pour des gamines, je l'avoue.

La fille de Gohan s'avança courageusement face à l'ennemi, elle était prête à se battre. Elle n'avait pas peur, elle se sentait forte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda le monstre. Tu n'as tout de même pas l'intention de…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Pan disparut puis réapparut juste devant lui pour lui infligé une claque monumentale, avant d'enchaîner par une série de coups de poings. Elle faisait preuve d'une énergie explosive et on retrouvait bien là celle qui avait battu Goten et Trunks il y a quelques temps de cela. Le monstre ne pouvait même pas réagir et finalement, Pan l'envoya plus loin grâce à un superbe coup de pied et celui-ci fut projeté à plusieurs mètres en détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son passage.

- Cette énergie ! s'exclama soudain Gohan. Mais…

- C'est celle de Pan, compléta Trunks.

- Quoi ? Pan ? Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la femme de Gohan.

- Elle est… en train de se battre.

- Quoi ? Mais où sont-elles passées ? interrogea Chichi.

- Elle… elle était là tout à l'heure en train de jouer avec Bra, elles ont disparus !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi se battent-elles ?

- Elles se sont peut-être disputées, supposa Maron.

- Ou peut-être qu'elles s'amusent juste à se battre, ajouta Yamcha.

- Non, je ne sens pas l'énergie de Bra, affirma Végéta. Et puis elle n'aime pas se battre.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire alors ? demanda sa femme qui s'était déjà levée pour retrouver sa fille.

- Ca veut dire qu'elles sont en danger, conclut Goku.

- Quoi ?? Il faut aller les sauver !

Tous ceux qui pouvaient sentir l'énergie de Pan se dépêchèrent de la retrouver, suivis par tout le reste de la bande. Seul Boo n'avait pas réagi, toujours occupé à déguster tout ses chocolats et profitant de l'absence des autres pour leur dérober tranquillement leurs restes.

- Bravo Pan, t'es vraiment géniale !!

- Fais attention, il est toujours vivant…, affirma-t-elle en reprenant son souffle.

- Quoi ? Après ce que tu viens de lui faire ?

Effectivement, celui-ci se releva sans difficulté. Il épousseta de la poussière qui s'était accroché sur son corps puis fixa Pan en souriant.

- Je vois… Tu n'es pas n'importe qui et c'est pour cela que tu as l'air de bien connaître les Saïyens ! Seulement, tu ne peux pas sentir l'humiliation que je ressens d'avoir été mis à terre par une gamine de ton espèce. Tu vas avoir la correction que tu mérites !

- Tu ne me fais pas peur ! Parce que je viens de gagner le championnat du monde des arts martiaux et parce que je suis la petite-fille de Son Goku !

- Ne racontes pas n'importe quoi, tu vas voir ce qui arrives quand on ose me défier !

En un millième de secondes, la créature planta son poing sur l'estomac de Pan qui se tordit de douleur. Bra était terrifiée mais ne pouvait rien faire. Elle était paralysée et de toute façon, elle ne serait pas d'un grand secours pour son amie. Le monstre s'écarta de Pan qui tomba à genoux, pliée de douleur. Puis d'un coup de pied, il l'envoya vers le ciel avant de la faire disparaître à l'horizon par un kiai sous les yeux horrifiés de Bra. Il se retourna ensuite vers elle et sans que celle-ci ne s'en aperçoive, elle reçut le même coup de poing puissant dans le ventre. Mais avant de la faire disparaitre ou de l'éliminer, il se saisit de Bra par le cou et lui demanda une dernière fois,

- Où sont les Saïyens ? Réponds ou je t'envoie en enfer comme ton amie.

- Je… je ne dirais rien… ! articula-t-elle difficilement.

Alors qu'elle savait que sa dernière heure était venue, elle reconnut une voix familière qui lui fit chaud au cœur. Enfin, ils étaient arrivés !

- Hé toi ! Relâche-la tout de suite avant que je ne me fâche ! cria Végéta.

Le monstre fut surpris par la venue de cette petite assemblée mais il était satisfait. Il avait sûrement enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : les Saïyens ! Il sentait en effet une grande puissance en eux, bien qu'il savait qu'ils étaient au repos. Il se débarrassa de la petite fille désormais inconsciente en la jetant en direction du petit groupe et atterrit directement dans les bras de son père. L'être maléfique se tourna alors vers eux en souriant. Tout le monde était bouche bée. D'où venait cette étrange créature ? Que voulait-il ? Pourquoi n'ont-ils pas senti sa présence ? Autant de questions qui venaient tout à coup les replonger dans l'inquiétude, l'angoisse et la peur.

- Que lui as-tu fait ? demanda Végéta d'un ton agressif.

- Rien de grave, elle s'est juste évanouie.

- Et Pan ? Où est-elle ? demanda soudain Videl d'une voix tremblante.

- Ce microbe ? Je l'ai envoyé se balader derrière, elle me dérangeait, répondit le monstre.

- Quoi ??

À peine Gohan avait-il entendu ces mots qu'il s'envola aussitôt rechercher sa fille sans même s'en prendre à ce scélérat, ni même rester par curiosité pour en savoir plus sur cet étrange personnage. Le plus important pour lui était de retrouver sa fille vivante, et pour cela il devait se dépêcher.

- Gohan ! Où vas-tu ? Reviens je t'en supplie ! cria sa mère.

- Il faut retrouver Pan, lui répondit son fils cadet. Je vais l'aider, dit-il avant de s'envoler à son tour.

- Moi aussi, je ne serais pas de trop ! annonça Trunks avant de décoller.

Pendant que tout le monde les regardait s'éloigner, Videl ne pouvait s'empêcher de retenir ses larmes. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire, elle se sentait impuissante. Chichi lui prit ses mains pour tenter de la rassurer mais elle était tout aussi touchée. Goku sentait bien la détresse chez sa belle-fille et voulait apaiser sa peine.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Videl, je suis sûr qu'ils la retrouveront saine et sauve. N'oublie pas que Pan n'est pas n'importe qui.

La voix de son beau-père et son ton calme et serein la rassura immédiatement. C'était peut-être une des qualités de Goku. Il parvenait toujours assez facilement à rassurer les autres, rien qu'au son apaisant de sa voix. Alors que Videl séchait ses larmes, le Saïyen leur demanda de rentrer pour soigner Bra et se mettre à l'abri au palais de Dendé car il sentait bien que le monstre qui se trouvait en face n'était pas n'importe qui. Et si c'était lui qui était la cause du malaise qu'ils avaient ressentit récemment ?

Tout le monde était finalement d'accord avec Goku. Personne ne voulait lui désobéir, et puis de toute façon ils avaient tous peur. Ils savaient aussi que s'ils restaient là, ils ne feraient sûrement que de le déranger plus qu'autre chose. En plus, il fallait absolument soigner la petite fille qui était toujours inconsciente. Seul Végéta, qui tendit Bra à sa femme, resterait donc au côté de Goku.

Tous les autres partirent sans discuter et se précipitèrent à l'hôtel pour récupérer l'avion-capsule afin d'aller au fameux sanctuaire. Une fois dans l'engin, les individus purent enfin discuter librement des évènements récents pour tenter d'éclaircir les choses. Bulma regardait sa fille allongée dans ses bras, tandis que Yamcha avait pris sa place aux commandes. Elle semblait néanmoins avoir le regard perdu.

- Dans quelle histoire sommes-nous encore tombés ? soupira-t-elle.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, confessa le maître des tortues. Ce monstre ne présage rien de bon…

- D'où peut-il bien venir ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut ?

- Pourquoi s'en est-il pris aux deux petites ?

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment…, continua Tortue Géniale.

- Vous pensez qu'il y a un lien entre ça et ce que Goku et Végéta avaient ressentit hier ? demanda soudainement Maron.

Tout le monde la regardait et pensait la même chose qu'elle. Cela paraissait évident, la coïncidence serait trop forte. Mais cela n'expliquerait absolument rien. Plus personne ne savait quoi dire et un long silence pesant régnait désormais. Mais ils priaient tous au fond d'eux-mêmes pour que tout se passe bien et que les trois garçons retrouvent rapidement Pan saine et sauve. Finalement, c'est Satan qui brisa le silence.

- Dites… On n'aurait pas oublié Boo ?

- Tiens, c'est vrai ! Il est sûrement resté avec Goku et Végéta…

En réalité, Boo était toujours en train de se régaler avec l'énorme quantité de nourriture restante et en pillant dans le plat des autres, ignorant totalement ce qui se passait non loin de là.

- Les vermisseaux sont enfin partis, j'ai juste besoin d'une confirmation : êtes-vous des Saïyens ?

- Oui, répondit Goku surpris. Pourquoi ? Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

La créature sourit de plus bel après cette annonce. Il s'approchait doucement mais sûrement de son but.

- Et qui es-tu d'abord ? Tu n'es pas un terrien !

- En effet. Mon nom est Rytano et je suis venu chercher les Dragon Balls.

- Les Dragon Balls ?? s'exclamèrent les deux Saïyens d'une même voix.

- Comment connais-tu l'existence des Dragon Balls ? demanda Goku inquiet.

- C'est simple, c'est mon père qui m'en a appris l'existence.

- Ton père ?

- Mais d'où viens-tu ? Personne ne connait les Dragon Balls à part nous et les Nameks !

- Bien, je vais vous l'expliquer avant que vous ne me les donniez. Il y a maintenant 10 ans, alors que mon père allait rentrer sur notre planète après une longue et périlleuse conquête dans l'univers, il a découvert une mystérieuse brèche dans l'espace.

- Il y a 10 ans ? C'est également à cette époque qu'on a tué Boo. Carot, tu crois qu'il y a un rapport ?

- Je ne sais pas mais quelque chose m'intrigue… Rytano, tu as bien dit que ton père était partit à la conquête de l'univers ? Alors pourquoi n'avons-nous rien sentit et pourquoi n'en avons-nous jamais entendu parler ?

- Il y a peut-être une explication, continua la créature. C'est peut-être parce que nous ne venons pas de la même galaxie, tout simplement.

- Mais… de quelle galaxie viens-tu ? interrogea Son Goku. Je me souviens qu'un jour, Maître Kaïo m'avait dit qu'il y avait quatre galaxies situées aux quatre points cardinaux.

- Je ne sais pas, tu t'imagines bien que je ne me suis jamais posé la question !

Les deux Saïyens restaient sceptiques. Mais soudain, une voix familière résonnait et brisait le silence. Les trois protagonistes en sursautaient presque. C'était le Maître Kaïo qui était toujours au paradis mais qui avait lui aussi sentit une mauvaise aura provenant de la Terre. Il avait écouté toute la conversation et prit alors la parole grâce à sa télépathie.

- Je… je crois que je commence à comprendre, tout s'éclaircit. La brèche créée dans l'espace a été provoqué par le Genkidama que tu as utilisé pour vaincre Boo. Cette boule contenait tellement d'énergie qu'elle a suffit à ouvrir une brèche par la seule force de sa puissance dégagée.

- Maître Kaïo ? Mais… et qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Le Grand Maître Kaïo m'a informé qu'il est possible qu'il ne vienne d'aucune des quatre galaxies connues mais qu'il viendrait d'une autre dimension !

- Une autre… dimension ??

Au-delà du paradis même, dans les cieux les plus extrêmes, le doyen des Kaïo Shin ainsi que Shibito ne rataient eux non plus rien de cette scène. Du royaume sacré des Dieux, ils assistaient à la conversation par l'intermédiaire d'une boule de cristal et le plus vieux des deux prit alors un air franchement inquiet après cette nouvelle.

- L'autre dimension ? Mmm… c'est inquiétant…

- Pourquoi ? Vous savez de quoi il s'agit ?

- Il y a très longtemps que j'en ai entendu parler. Il paraît que les habitants de toutes les planètes de cette dimension cachée sont tous très puissants, beaucoup plus que ceux de notre dimension. À vrai dire, j'ai toujours douté de l'existence de cette dimension mais c'est peut-être vrai…

- Mais c'est bizarre, pourquoi ne dégage t-il pratiquement aucune énergie ? Il n'est peut-être pas aussi fort qu'on le prétend !

- Je ne sais pas, je l'espère. Il ne s'agit peut-être que de vieilles légendes…

- Cependant, une chose m'échappe, reprit Goku. Ca n'explique pas comment ton père a appris l'existence des Dragon Balls !

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon père a découvert l'ouverture qui lui a permit de pénétrer dans votre dimension donc. Peu de temps après, il s'est posé sur la première planète qu'il a croisé mais malheureusement, une météorite est entrée en collision avec cette même planète et il n'a pas survécu. Et comme il est mort dans votre dimension, je pense qu'il a donc rejoint l'enfer de votre dimension. C'est ainsi qu'il a pu rencontrer des personnes qui lui ont parlé des Dragon Balls et grâce à la télépathie, il a ensuite pu m'en parler.

- Je commence à comprendre… Mais pourquoi as-tu mis tout ce temps pour venir ?

- Pour plusieurs raisons ! Tout d'abord, mon père n'a entendu parler des Dragon Balls que récemment. Ensuite, avant que je ne parte les récupérer, des crétins m'en ont empêché et m'ont gravement blessé. J'ai mis longtemps avant de me rétablir. La brèche s'étant refermée depuis que mon père y est entré, j'ai dû utiliser toute ma puissance pour en créer une autre dès que je fus guéri. Une fois arrivé dans votre galaxie, j'ai dû trouver une planète pour me reposer et récupérer mes forces. Cela a pris beaucoup de temps mais je me suis enfin décidé hier.

- Mais comment as-tu trouvé notre planète ? C'est ton père qui te l'a dit aussi ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Mon père m'a dit que les Dragon Balls se trouvaient sur une planète habitée par des Saïyens et qu'ils possédaient une très grande puissance. Je n'ai jamais réussi à vous repérer mais ma patience a enfin porter ses fruits ! Je vous ai détecté hier et je suis arrivé sur Terre ce matin mais vos forces avaient de nouveau disparus. Heureusement, vous êtes venus vous-même me voir !

- Il veut peut-être parler des kikohas qu'on a utilisés pour repousser le tsunami, tu ne crois pas ?

- Certainement, lui répondit Végéta. Ca explique le malaise que l'on a ressentit après ça !

- Bon, assez bavardé ! interrompit Rytano. Je vous ai tout dit ! Maintenant, vous savez ce que je veux alors obéissez si vous ne voulez pas que je détruise votre planète.

- Si tu fais ça, tu n'auras jamais les Dragon Balls, crétin !

- Erreur, je connais aussi l'existence des boules de la planète Namek !

- Quoi ??

- Bien, tu veux les Dragon Balls c'est ça ? sourit le prince des Saïyens. Si tu les veux, il va falloir te battre !

- C'est à vos risques et périls…

- Tu plaisantes ? Ta force ne vaut même pas celle d'un gamin de dix ans !

- Végéta, laisse-le moi s'il-te-plait, intervint soudainement son rival.

- Quoi ?? Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te regarder te battre en restant les bras croisés ? Pourquoi est-ce toi qui dois toujours tout faire ?

- Je me sens responsable de son arrivée. De plus, tu ne resteras pas les bras croisés puisque j'ai une proposition à te faire.

- Ah oui ? Monsieur Carot a une idée ?

- Absolument ! Entraînes-toi dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps et je veux que tu emmènes Oob avec toi !

- Quoi ?? Pourquoi ?

- Je sens que l'on n'a pas affaire à n'importe qui. Et puis Oob pourra y réaliser de grands progrès avec cet entraînement, je compte sur toi.

Après un petit moment de réflexion, Végéta arborait un petit sourire et fit un signe positif de la tête à l'adresse de son pire ennemi mais aussi de son meilleur ami.

- C'est d'accord, occupes-toi de cet enfoiré si ça t'amuses, moi je vais en profiter pour m'améliorer et m'occuper de ce gosse si tu y tiens tant. Mais je te préviens qu'à l'issue de cet entraînement, je serais devenu plus fort que toi !

- Peut-être bien… Merci Végéta ! Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance.

Ils se regardèrent et échangèrent un sourire complice, puis le prince des Saïyens s'éloigna en direction du palais de Dendé. Goku se retourna pour faire face à Rytano et affichait un regard beaucoup plus dur que tout à l'heure. Le monstre, impatient mais muet depuis quelques minutes prit alors la parole.

- Si je comprends bien, vous refusez de me donner les Dragon Balls, hein ?

- Exactement ! Tu ne les auras jamais !

- Bien, je vais donc devoir te faire parler.

- Ce ne sera pas aussi simple que tu le penses !

À cette phrase, Rytano se mit alors à sourire de plus bel sous le regard étonné de Goku.

- Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Au fait, je fais partie de la race la plus puissante de ma galaxie…

- Quoi ??

Un nouveau combat va avoir lieu dans quelques instants. Le monstre, Rytano, veut donc obtenir les fameux Dragon Balls mais Goku et ses amis ne vont pas se laisser faire aussi facilement. La Terre et même l'univers tout entier court de nouveau un grave danger. La question est maintenant de savoir ce que vaut cet adversaire. Mais personne ne peut pour l'instant en dire grand-chose…


	6. Chapitre 5: Premiers échecs

_**CHAPITRE 5 : Premiers échecs**_

-Ah oui, j'oubliais ! Au fait, je fais partie de la race la plus puissante de ma galaxie…

-Quoi ??

Rytano avait prononcé ces paroles tout en affichant un sourire démoniaque alors que Goku était prêt à se battre. Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, semblait avoir perdu un peu de sa confiance. Disait-il vrai ou n'était-ce qu'une stratégie pour le déstabiliser ? Il était en effet difficile d'y croire vu sa puissance actuelle tellement faible qu'ils n'avaient même pas sentit son arrivée sur Terre. Néanmoins, cela ne l'étonnerait pas du tout. Il avait le sentiment que ce monstre n'était pas n'importe qui, il n'était pas comme tous les adversaires qu'il a eu à affronter jusqu'à présent, même s'il ne pouvait pas en expliquer la raison.

Ses émotions se mêlèrent rapidement dans son esprit. Il était désormais effrayé. Mais il était également excité. Affronter des adversaires plus forts que lui, cela lui procurait toujours ce plaisir unique que seul les Saïyens, nés pour le combat, pouvaient ressentir. Au lieu d'afficher un regard apeuré comme Rytano l'aurait souhaité, le Saïyen esquissa alors un petit sourire satisfait.

-Très bien, ce combat sera bien plus intéressant que je ne l'aurais pensé !

-J'espère pour toi…

Son Goku se concentra alors et accumula toute son énergie avant de la laisser exploser. Rytano pouvait sentir la puissance de son adversaire grimper rapidement, puis vit ses cheveux prendre une teinte blonde, ainsi qu'une fluctuation d'énergie dorée entourée d'éclairs qui émanait de son corps, ce qui signifiait que Goku avait atteint le stade 2 du Super Saïyen. Sa puissance était gigantesque, il fallait bien l'avouer. Ses quelques proches pouvaient la sentir et en témoigner, et sa puissance se faisait même ressentir très loin de là jusqu'au Kaioshinkaï où les dieux suprêmes, malgré l'habitude, demeuraient toujours impressionnés par l'énergie dégagée.

Le monstre, lui, paraissait étonné. Il savait que les Saïyens possédaient une grande force, son père le lui avait prévenu, mais tout de même pas à ce point. Néanmoins, il ne paraissait pas effrayé.

-Ce n'est pas mal du tout, je l'admets, assura Rytano. Mais tu ne gagneras pas !

-Allons nous battre dans un endroit plus tranquille, nous sommes trop proche de la ville.

-Comme tu voudras, même si ça ne changera pas grand-chose…

Goku décolla du sol et s'envola en direction d'un endroit désert pour que personne ne soit impliqué dans ce combat, suivi de près par son nouvel ennemi. Pendant qu'ils survolaient le ciel à toute allure, Son Goku était pensif. La race la plus puissante de sa galaxie ? Il avait hâte de voir ce que cela donnerait. Serait-il encore plus fort que le démon Boo qu'il n'a vaincu que grâce à l'aide des terriens ? Il commençait à penser que ces dix dernières années d'entraînement en attendant d'affronter la réincarnation de Boo s'avéraient peut-être finalement plus utile qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Et en pensant à Oob, peut-être que son entraînement dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps pourrait finalement être déterminant…

Après quelques minutes de vol, Rytano prit soudainement la parole, interrompant les pensées du Saïyen.

-Jusqu'où comptes-tu aller ? Posons-nous ici, c'est très bien.

La créature se posa au sol, imité par son adversaire. L'endroit était très calme, très plat. Le sol à la fois poussiéreux et rocailleux se confondait avec un paysage verdoyant et seul quelques arbres et quelques hauts rochers venaient planter le décor. Une légère brise se faisait sentir. Aucune présence humaine et animale ne semblait habiter dans les environs. Goku ne pût s'empêcher de remarquer la similitude de ce paysage avec celui où il avait combattu Nappa il y a plusieurs années de cela.

Après un bref regard aux alentours, le Super Saïyen reporta à nouveau son attention sur son ennemi.

-Que comptes-tu faire avec les Dragon Balls ?

-Cela ne te regarde pas. Donnes-les moi tout simplement.

-Je vois… Tu ne les auras pas aussi facilement.

-Je m'en doute. Mais es-tu vraiment certain de ne pas vouloir me les donner ? Je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre ! Ne risque pas ta vie inutilement…

-Tu as vite comprit, Rytano ! Il n'est pas question que tu les obtiennes, quel qu'en soit la manière. Allez, montre-moi plutôt ta vraie force, je sais que tu es en train de me la cacher !

-Comme tu voudras, mais je t'aurais prévenu ! Tu vas rapidement le regretter…

Les deux guerriers se mirent en position de combat, observant attentivement l'autre. Chacun se méfiait de son adversaire et s'apprêtait à se battre complètement dans l'inconnu. Aucun des deux ne savait vraiment à quoi s'attendre. Soudain, Goku se lança à l'assaut et apparut immédiatement à moins d'un mètre de son adversaire pour lui porter un coup de poing, mais celui-ci avait anticipé et contra l'attaque d'une seule main. Puis dans la seconde suivante, le monstre frappa Goku au visage avec son autre poing, puis l'envoya dans les airs grâce à un puissant coup de pied. Rytano poursuivait son action en s'envolant dans les airs afin de frapper à nouveau le Saïyen, mais son coup ne rencontra que du vide. Goku se trouvait à présent derrière lui, réunit ses deux poings pour lui asséner un coup violent sur le dos. Le monstre était propulsé vers le sol mais atterrit sans problème sur ses deux pattes, alors que Goku revint lui aussi se poser sur la terre ferme.

-Bien, fini l'échauffement, annonça Rytano. Passons aux choses sérieuses !

*************************************

Pendant ce temps, Gohan, Goten et Trunks étaient partis à la recherche de Pan, immédiatement après que le monstre ait annoncé l'affreuse nouvelle. Ils n'avaient même pas pris le temps de réfléchir et étaient partis instinctivement, beaucoup trop inquiets pour la petite fille qui même si elle était très forte et très courageuse pour son âge n'en restait pas moins fragile. Ils s'étaient envolés chacun de leur côté pour augmenter les chances de la retrouver mais ils réalisèrent que cela s'annoncerait plus difficile que prévu.

-Zut ! Je ne sens pas du tout l'énergie de Pan, elle doit être dans un état critique ! s'alarmait Gohan. Tiens bon ma fille, je vais te retrouver !

-Quels imbéciles ! s'indignait l'oncle de Pan. On aurait dût demander plus de précisions à ce monstre !

-Il faut s'y prendre autrement, on n'arrivera jamais à la retrouver comme ça, se dit Trunks. On n'a aucune piste !

*************************************

Du haut du palais divin, Piccolo et Dendé assistaient nerveusement au combat entre Goku et Rytano. M. Popo n'était pas rassuré en voyant la mine des deux Nameks, et en conclut que venir à bout de ce monstre ne sera pas une mince affaire. Soudain, le bruit du moteur d'un avion attira leur attention. Il s'agissait sûrement de tout le reste de la bande. L'engin atterrit sur les pavés du palais, le bruit du moteur cessa, la porte s'ouvrit et ses passagers en sortirent, soulagés d'être en sécurité dans le palais de Dieu, mais surtout anxieux pour les évènements.

-Vous voilà, lâcha Piccolo sans même décoller son regard du combat.

-Oui, comme Goku nous l'a suggéré.

-Dendé, pourrais-tu soigner ma fille par hasard ? demanda Bulma. Cet enfoiré de monstre s'en est prit à elle.

-Oui, bien sûr. Il n'y a aucun soucis.

-Merci Dendé !

Pendant que la fille de Végéta se faisait soigner par Dieu, Tortue Géniale s'avança silencieusement derrière Piccolo qui ne détournait toujours pas son regard du combat. Cependant, celui-ci savait que le maître des Tortues s'était approché et qu'il voulait s'adresser à lui. Piccolo prit donc la parole avant même que le vieillard n'ouvre la bouche.

-Goku se bat à l'instant contre ce monstre. Maintenant, j'ignore ce qui va se passer.

-Je m'en doutais. Nous voilà engagés dans une nouvelle bataille…

À cet instant, Bra ouvrit soudainement les yeux et se releva d'un bond. Elle regardait tout autour d'elle : elle ne connaissait pas cet endroit à la fois immense et étrange mais la présence de toutes ces personnes familières lui rassurait. Elle ne se souvient plus vraiment ce qui s'était passé et avait encore la tête lourde. Elle avait l'impression de sortir d'un mauvais cauchemar. Bra vit alors sa mère lui sourire, mais elle pouvait facilement remarquer que son sourire n'était pas normal, un peu comme si elle essayait de dissimuler une inquiétude ou une tristesse.

-Bra ma chérie, comment tu te sens ?

-J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais ça va. Dis, on est où ?

-On est… chez Dieu.

-Chez Dieu ? s'étonna la petite fille. Il existe ?

-Euh, oui, c'est moi, lui répondit Dendé. Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu es en sécurité chez moi.

-En sécurité ?

Bra se demandait bien pourquoi ce prétendu Dieu aux oreilles pointues parlait de sécurité. Le monde serait-il en danger ? Instinctivement, elle assimila ce mot à l'expression du visage de sa mère. Puis en moins d'une seconde, elle eu comme un flash et remarqua également l'absence de son père et de Pan et se souvient alors de sa rencontre avec ce monstre sortit de nulle part.

-Je me souviens !! s'écria-t-elle soudainement. Où est Pan ? Et papa ?

-Ton père ne va pas tarder à arriver ici, annonça Piccolo toujours de dos. Pour ce qui est de Pan, on est partit à sa recherche.

-Et… le monstre ?

-Son Goku s'en occupe.

Un silence accompagnait la réflexion de Bra. Son père va venir les rejoindre ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas resté affronter cette créature ? Il l'aurait éliminé facilement, elle en était sûre. Pan arrivait à le frapper et même à le mettre à terre, alors ça aurait été du gâteau pour lui, l'homme le plus fort sur Terre selon elle. En tout cas, elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son amie et espérait fortement qu'elle n'avait rien de grave.

Soudain, Krilin se tourna vers Piccolo et lui demanda :

-Au fait, pourquoi Son Goku ne se bat pas à fond ? Je sens sa puissance et je crois qu'il ne s'est transformé qu'en Super Saïyen 2. Pourtant, il est capable de bien plus…

-Parce qu'il veut sûrement gagner un peu de temps, répondit le Namek. Mais je pense surtout qu'il veut d'abord vérifier si ce monstre est bel et bien le plus fort de sa galaxie sans avoir à dépenser trop d'énergie.

-Hein ? Gagner du temps ? Le plus fort de sa galaxie ? s'exclamèrent-ils tous en même temps.

-Tu ne veux pas nous raconter d'où vient ce monstre ? Je sais que d'ici tu as pût écouter ce qui s'est passé en bas, demanda Tortue Géniale.

-C'est vrai, on aimerait en savoir un peu plus, insista Yamcha.

-On a le droit de savoir nous aussi !

Face à cette insistance collective, le Namek grognait. Il n'avait pas envie de leur raconter ce qu'il avait entendu et de les effrayer davantage. Il en tremblait encore lui-même rien que d'y repenser. Non, ils avaient vécu trop longtemps en temps de paix qu'ils en avaient tous oubliés ces mauvaises périodes qu'ils ont vécus dans le passé. Cette dure réalité arrivait beaucoup trop brusquement.

-Tu vas parler à la fin ?! s'énerva Chichi. Il s'agit de la vie de mon mari et de ma petite-fille et je ne sais même pas ce qui va arriver à mes deux fils !!

-Calme-toi Chichi, je t'en prie, tenta de tranquilliser son père.

-Je vais peut-être perdre tous ceux qui me sont chers à mes yeux sans que je ne comprenne quoi que ce soit, continua t-elle plus calmement les larmes aux yeux.

-Piccolo, on devrait leur dire, déclara Dendé.

-Très bien, vous avez raison, râla finalement Piccolo qui se retourna pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée au palais. Je vous préviens que ce sera difficile à croire mais que ce sera hélas la vérité.

Tout le monde se rapprochait du Namek, dans une tension et une curiosité bien palpables…Ils formaient une petite assemblée et l'écoutaient attentivement. Ils allaient enfin connaître l'histoire de Rytano et par cette occasion revivre les mêmes angoisses qu'autrefois :

Le démon Piccolo et sa conquête du monde… Nappa et Végéta qui voulaient détruire la Terre et tous ses habitants… L'arrivée de Freezer et de son père sur leur planète… Sans oublier les cyborgs et Cell qui menaçaient de détruire l'humanité !... Et enfin le démon Boo qui semait la terreur dans l'Univers tout entier. Tous ces souvenirs semblaient si lointains mais tellement proches à la fois, demeurant bien ancrés dans leurs mémoires…

***********************************

En bas, sur terre, le combat continuait et avait gagné en intensité. Les coups pleuvaient d'un côté comme de l'autre et il était difficile d'émettre un pronostic tant les deux adversaires semblaient combattre sur un pied d'égalité. Dès qu'un des deux parvenait à frapper son adversaire, l'autre répliquait aussitôt. Après encore quelques rudes échanges de coups, les deux combattants se posèrent un instant sur le sol.

-Je t'ai un peu surestimé, affirma Goku le sourire aux lèvres. J'ai déjà affronté des ennemis bien plus forts que toi, je suis un peu déçu. Mais il est temps d'en finir.

-Tu as raison, il faudrait en finir. Puisque tu n'es pas décidé à parler, je vais me débarrasser de toi sans plus attendre et continuer à chercher ces maudites boules !

-Héhé ! Désolé mais ce ne sera pas possible, je te réserve une petite surprise…

Le visage du Super Saïyen se crispa soudainement. Il puisa dans ses dernières ressources d'énergie, une vraie tempête s'en dégagea et la terre tremblait de plus en plus fort. Sa chevelure s'allongea, ses muscles gonflèrent et sa puissance atteignait maintenant un niveau extraordinaire. C'était le stade du Super Saïyen 3.

-Désormais, ce ne sera plus pareil, Rytano ! Quitte cette planète et ne revient plus jamais si tu tiens à la vie.

-Héhé… Impressionnant… Moi aussi j'ai quelque chose à te montrer !

La créature se concentra et la terre commençait à trembler de progressivement sous sa puissance qui grimpait en flèche. L'énergie dégagée était impressionnante, il n'avait pas menti. Sa puissance était encore plus élevée que ce que Goku avait imaginé. Les compagnons du héros et même les gens de l'au-delà pouvaient ressentir cette énorme puissance et avaient du mal à y croire. Mais Goku, lui, ressentait plutôt comme un frisson de plaisir. Le combat s'annonçait plus long et plus difficile que prévu, mais également plus excitant encore.

-Incroyable, tu cachais bien ton jeu…, avoua le Saïyen.

-Maintenant, finit de jouer ! Je n'ai plus de temps à perdre à m'amuser avec toi !

-Je sens qu'on n'est pas prêt d'en finir…

Les deux adversaires s'observèrent encore un instant avant de s'élancer à nouveau dans la bataille. Rytano en eut assez de perdre son temps, il était impatient de se procurer les Dragon Balls, tandis que Goku mit tout son cœur à l'ouvrage pour l'en empêcher. Après un premier round d'observation, les deux combattants se battaient désormais à leur maximum, prêts à en finir une bonne fois pour toute. L'issue du combat en demeurait néanmoins toujours inconnue…

**********************************

-Voilà, vous savez tout maintenant, finit Piccolo.

-Je pensais que l'on n'aurait plus jamais ce genre de problème, soupira Bulma en regardant sa fille. Les naissances de Bra et de Pan me laissaient espérer qu'elles représentaient un symbole de paix mais je me suis trompée…

-On n'y peut rien, c'est le destin. De toute façon, sans le Genkidama, on serait mort aujourd'hui.

-Il va falloir espérer un miracle, comme d'habitude…

Tout le monde était complètement désemparé après cette histoire. Ils se sentaient tous tellement impuissants. Mais quand est-ce que le monde cessera définitivement d'être en danger ?

Un silence funeste régnait dans le palais de Dieu et personne ne savait quoi dire ou quoi faire. Piccolo revint au bord du palais pour assister à nouveau au combat qui se déroulait actuellement en bas, imité par Dendé qui serra encore plus fort sa crosse en bois. C'est à cet instant qu'il sentit une aura s'approcher : il s'agissait de Végéta. Ce dernier vint se poser sur les pavés du palais tandis que sa fille accourrait immédiatement vers lui.

-Papa !! Ce monstre m'a fait peur, sanglota-t-elle dans ses bras.

-Je sais, mais cesse de pleurer, lui répondit-il un peu gêné. Estimes-toi heureuse d'être toujours en vie.

-Dis, pourquoi t'es venu ? Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas battu contre lui ? lui demanda-t-elle après avoir sécher ses larmes. C'est toi le plus fort et ce n'est pas un crétin comme lui qui te vaincra !

Le Saïyen reposa sa fille. Au fond de lui, bien qu'il le cachait, il aimait bien l'entendre lui parler ainsi même s'il savait que ce n'était pas vrai. C'est Carot le meilleur, du moins pour l'instant. Mais l'admiration que lui portait sa fille ne pouvait l'empêcher de vouloir se surpasser encore, il voulait en tout cas ne pas la décevoir.

-Bra a raison, pourquoi avoir laissé Goku combattre ce monstre seul ? demanda Krilin.

-C'est vrai, compléta Yamcha. À vous deux vous auriez eu plus de chances !

Végéta leva alors la tête vers le petit groupe et posa son regard sur le jeune élève de son rival qui parut gêné. Puis ignorant les questions des deux terriens, il se dirigea directement vers la salle d'entraînement.

-Oob, suis-moi.

-Qui ?? Moi ?? en sursauta-t-il presque.

-Carot, ou si tu préfères Son Goku, veut que je prenne le relais pour ton entraînement. Nous allons aller dans la salle de l'Esprit et du Temps que tu le veuilles ou non.

Le jeune garçon en perdait la voix. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui l'attendait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'est qu'il devra s'entraîner avec Végéta. Goku lui avait déjà parlé un jour de son rival, de sa puissance, de sa fierté et de son « sale » caractère et d'après ses dires, ce ne serait pas une personne aussi sympathique que lui. Ce serait même une personne très dure. Mais se serait surtout le maître idéal.

-Pourquoi emmener Oob ? demanda sa femme. Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée de l'emmener avec toi !

-Je l'ai déjà dit, c'est Carot qui y tient. Et puis ça ne me ferait pas de mal, un entraînement à deux est plus bénéfique qu'un entraînement solitaire.

-Je vois…

-Alors Oob, qu'est-ce que tu décides ? lui demanda Tortue Géniale.

-Je… je ne sais pas…, bégaya le petit garçon la tête baissée, paraissant complètement perdu.

-Vas-y, Oob, intervint soudain Piccolo. Son Goku te fait confiance.

-Hein ? D'accord… Je… je crois que je n'ai pas le choix !

-A…attendez ! s'écria soudainement Krilin. Je viens de me rendre compte que ce n'est pas possible ! Végéta est déjà entré deux fois dans cette salle d'entraînement !

-Mais c'est vrai ! réalisa Végéta. Enfoiré de Carot, son "magnifique" plan ne sert plus à rien alors !

-Ca, je n'en suis pas si sûr, intervint Dendé.

-Quoi ?

-En effet, continua Popo. Je ne pense pas que tu ais bien saisi le fonctionnement de cette salle. Tu ne peux effectivement plus y retourner seul vu que tu y es déjà allé à deux reprises. Mais comme Oob n'y a jamais mis les pieds, il a droit à ses deux journées. Donc si vous y entrez en même temps, le paradoxe temporel compensera tout ça mais dans ce cas, vous ne pourriez plus y rester qu'une seule journée.

-Parfait, ça nous suffira. Allons-y.

-Ou…oui !

-Bonne chance papa !

-Bon courage Oob ! lancèrent les autres.

Mister Popo accompagna alors les deux combattants à l'intérieur du palais. Oob n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Pendant qu'ils marchaient, le jeune garçon semblait impressionné et émerveillé par l'immensité du lieu ainsi que pour sa structure et ses motifs gravés sur les murs. D'après ce qu'il avait compris, il se trouvait au palais de Dieu. C'était difficile à croire mais cela lui paraissait maintenant de plus en plus évident. Lui qui n'était encore qu'un pauvre petit paysan il n'y a pas si longtemps, tout lui paraissait désormais possible. C'était certain, Son Goku avait complètement changé sa vie.

Le jeune garçon fut soudain interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de l'assistant de Dieu qui s'arrêta juste en face d'une porte close.

-Voilà, nous y sommes. La salle de l'Esprit et du Temps.

Le prince des Saïyens esquissait un sourire alors que Oob sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Il avait peur même s'il n'y avait pas vraiment de raisons de s'inquiéter, mais curieusement, il sentait également l'excitation monter.

Popo introduit une clé dans la serrure puis ouvrit doucement la porte. Une lumière aveuglante vint surgir de la porte et éclairer l'obscurité du palais.

-Vous pouvez entrer. Des tenues de combat sont à votre disposition. N'oubliez pas que vous ne pouvez pas y rester plus d'une journée. Bonne chance à tous les deux.

Les deux combattants entrèrent à l'intérieur de la pièce tandis que Mister Popo refermait la porte derrière eux. À partir de cet instant, Végéta et Oob étaient coupés du monde. Non seulement la notion du temps y était différente mais ils n'auront également plus aucune information du monde extérieur. Le petit garçon découvrait ce mystérieux endroit avec une certaine appréhension. L'air était difficilement respirable et il y faisait très chaud. Mais ce qui le frappait le plus, c'était l'immensité de l'extérieur dont on ne percevait même pas l'horizon et où le blanc infini était le seul paysage visible.

Végéta, qui connaissait déjà très bien ce lieu, ne laissait même pas le temps à son nouvel élève de reprendre ses esprits. Il était déjà prêt pour l'entraînement.

-Tu ne vas pas rester là à admirer le paysage, on n'a pas de temps à perdre je te préviens !

-Hein ? Ah oui, désolé. J'arrive !

-Ecoutes, je vais te dire une chose. Ici, nous ne pouvons pas savoir ce qu'il se passe à l'extérieur. Nous ne pouvons pas savoir non plus si Carot gagneras face à ce monstre ni si ce dernier détruira la Terre. C'est pourquoi nous devons nous entraîner sérieusement et surtout ne pas perdre une seconde afin d'être prêt au moment venu si jamais nous aurons à intervenir. Tu saisis ?

-Oui, j'ai compris, répondit Oob déterminé. Je ne vous décevrais pas !

-Je l'espère. Une dernière chose, je ne suis pas comme Ca… Son Goku. Je vais être très dur et je serais sans pitié ! On n'aura peu de temps de répit ! À part manger et dormir, on ne fera que de s'entraîner !

-Je sais. C'est le meilleur moyen de s'améliorer de toute façon…

-Bien. Commençons d'abord par voir ce que tu sais faire. Allez, attaques-moi !

Après avoir prononcé ces paroles, celui-ci se transforma en Super Saïyen tandis que Oob se concentrait. L'entraînement sera dur, très dur. Il devait se montrer encore plus fort qu'il ne l'était avec Son Goku. Il prit une grande inspiration et partit à l'attaque, prêt à suivre cet entraînement infernal. Et prêt par la même occasion à l'idée de se battre contre Rytano, peut-être…

************************************

-J'espère que Végéta ne sera pas trop dur avec cet enfant, redouta sa femme.

-Il le sera peut-être, mais c'est le meilleur entraîneur que ce jeune garçon pouvait espérer, affirma l'ancien maître de Goku. Si l'entraînement se passe bien, ils deviendront très forts et je ne paierais pas cher de la vie de Rytano.

-Mais… et Son Goku ? s'inquiéta la femme de celui-ci.

-Et bien, il se bat enfin au maximum de ses capacités…, déclara Krilin.

-Oui, sa puissance est incroyable ! ajouta son ami Yamcha. Tu dois lui faire confiance.

-Le problème, c'est que la puissance de Rytano est aussi grande…

-Si jamais Son Goku parvenait à tenir jusqu'à ce que Végéta et Oob reviennent, la victoire est assuré !

************************************

Tout ce qui se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde était littéralement détruit. Il faut dire que le combat qui était engagé entre Goku et Rytano fut désormais sans pitié et atteignait une extrême violence. Jamais les deux combattants n'avaient rencontrés un tel adversaire et l'intensité était énorme.

Le monstre réussit cependant à prendre de vitesse le Saïyen pendant un instant en lui plantant un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac, puis enchaîna immédiatement en réunissant ses deux poings afin de le projeter sur le sol. Alors que Goku se réceptionna, Rytano avait déjà préparé sa prochaine attaque : d'un geste rapide, il pointa du doigt son adversaire puis une explosion gigantesque s'en suivit la seconde suivante à l'endroit précis où se trouvait le Saïyen. Un épais nuage de poussière s'en dégageait mais l'esprit de Son Goku n'avait pas disparut. Soudain, ce dernier apparut derrière son ennemi puis lâcha un violent coup de coude, mais son attaque ne rencontra que du vide. Rytano apparut alors à son tour derrière Goku pour le frapper mais il ne rencontra lui aussi que du vent. Cette fois, c'est le super Saïyen qui eut le dernier mot et celui-ci lui asséna un puissant coup qui l'envoya s'écraser au sol. Le monstre se releva non sans mal mais Son Goku commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue…

-Je dois admettre que tu es surprenant, affirma le monstre. Mon père avait raison à propos des Saïyens.

-Toi aussi, tu n'as pas menti ! assura Goku entre deux souffles. À vrai dire, ce combat m'excite de plus en plus !

-Tant mieux, sourit Rytano. Malheureusement pour toi, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, tu es tout essoufflé !

-_Il a raison, je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps… Zut ! De plus, Végéta et Oob viennent tout juste de commencer leur entraînement ! Il est bien plus fort que je ne le pensais !_

-Tu sais, je ne suis pas aussi méchant que j'en ai l'air. Je sais ce que tu vas me répondre mais pour la dernière fois, si tu me donnes gentiment les Dragon Balls sans faire d'histoires, il n'y aura aucune victime car ce n'est pas mon but !

-Tu n'as pas encore compris ? De toute façon, je ne sais pas où elles sont et je veux continuer à me battre contre toi. Ce combat fascinant n'est pas encore terminé…

-Je m'en doutais ! Très bien, dans ce cas on va aller jusqu'au bout !

Ce combat terriblement éprouvant se finira donc finalement par la mort de l'un ou de l'autre. Mais malheureusement, le Super Saïyen, épuisé après sa dernière transformation, va devoir aborder cette dernière ligne droite avec un fort handicap. Mais on ne sait jamais, surtout avec Son Goku, le Super Saïyen…

**********************************

Pendant ce temps, les trois demi-Saïyens, Gohan, Goten et Trunks continuaient toujours activement leur recherche. En vain. Pan restait introuvable. Les trois garçons avaient beau fouiller trois zones géographiques différentes, ils avaient interrogés de nombreuses personnes mais cela s'avérait être un échec. Ils n'avaient absolument aucun indice, pas une seule trace et le plus inquiétant dans tout cela, c'est que la petite fille ne semblait pas émettre la moindre vibration qui prouverait qu'elle était toujours en vie. Ils commençaient même à envisager le pire mais ils ne voulaient pas y penser. Pan ne pouvait pas mourir aussi facilement. C'était une descendante des Saïyens. Gohan, Goten et Trunks n'abandonnèrent toujours pas, ils n'arrêteront que lorsqu'ils l'auront trouvé. Mais au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait, l'espoir s'éteignait, petit à petit…

***********************************

Cependant, loin de là, Pan ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait le visage recouvert de blessures et ne sentait plus ses membres. Elle ne savait absolument pas ce qui lui arrivait et où est-ce qu'elle était. La petite fille essayait de se remémorer ce qui avait bien pût se passer mais la douleur l'en empêchait. Il lui était impossible de s'en rappeler et n'avait pas assez de force pour se relever. La fille de Gohan allait refermer les yeux et sombrer de nouveau dans l'inconscience quand un rire glacial résonnait dans sa tête. Elle se souvint alors immédiatement de ce rire, de ce regard, de ce monstre.

-Il…il faut l'empêcher… d'avoir les…Dragon Balls, articula t-elle difficilement d'une voix affaiblie.

Surpassant sa douleur et déterminée à ne pas laisser Rytano obtenir ce qu'il souhaite, Pan se releva péniblement. Il lui semblait qu'elle avait quelques côtes cassées, et bien plus encore, mais qu'importe. Pour le moment, ce n'était pas le plus important pour elle. La descendante des Saïyens avait les jambes qui tremblaient tellement elle souffrait et se tenait son bras droit blessé. Elle ne savait pas trop où aller mais elle devait absolument prévenir sa famille et les autres membres du groupe du danger. Pan errait et manquait de s'évanouir à chaque seconde. Elle utilisait ses toutes dernières forces, du moins s'il lui en restait, et chaque pas représentait pour elle un effort considérable. Mais une chose était sûre, c'est qu'elle n'abandonnerait jamais.

*************************************

Le jeune garçon se battait avec une vitesse et une volonté incroyable mais le Super Saïyen parvint à éviter tous les coups assez facilement. Oob ne baissait pourtant pas les bras et continuait son assaut dans l'espoir de toucher son nouveau maître. Mais ce dernier commençait à en avoir assez d'éviter les attaques du jeune terrien sans le moindre effort et d'un revers, il le repoussa à plusieurs mètres de lui. Oob, qui ne s'attendait pas à une contre-attaque de Végéta, se relevait péniblement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu attends, commençait à s'énerver le Saïyen. Dépêches-toi de te relever ! Je n'ai pourtant pas frappé fort !

-Je ne pensais pas que vous riposteriez, se défendait le petit combattant.

-Imbécile ! À quoi servirait un entraînement pareil ? Je t'avais prévenu, l'entraînement sera très dur, bien plus que tu ne peux l'imaginer.

-Je sais, je suis désolé…

-Pas la peine de t'excuser, imbécile ! Si tu veux devenir plus fort, il faut que tu le deviennes aussi mentalement. On voit bien que Carot a été trop gentil avec toi !

Oob ne savait pas quoi dire. Il était surpris par les paroles du prince des Saïyens mais il savait au fond qu'il avait raison. L'entraînement sera donc très dur non seulement physiquement mais aussi mentalement. Tout arrivait si brusquement et il ne s'y était pas préparé. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander s'il pourrait tenir le coup.

-Mais le pire, continua Végéta, c'est que tu es beaucoup plus faible que ce que j'avais imaginé !

-Quoi ??

-Je ne me suis même pas défendu, je n'étais que Super Saïyen, et pourtant, tu n'es pas parvenu à me toucher une seule fois !

-Mais…

-Dégages ! Je n'ai plus besoin de toi ! Tu ne seras qu'un boulet qui me fera perdre mon temps ! Je préfère m'entraîner seul dans ce cas…

Le pauvre enfant, touché dans son orgueil, sentait la colère monter en lui, mais sa colère fut rapidement noyer par de la résignation. Il était désormais complètement abattu par les propos de Végéta. Il est vrai que ses mots avaient été très durs, surtout pour un petit garçon aussi fragile que lui. Oob avait les larmes aux yeux et ne voulant pas le montrer à son maître, il décida de retourner à l'intérieur de la chambre de l'Esprit et du Temps la tête baissée, complètement désemparé, pendant que Végéta commençait seul son entraînement.

*************************************

Goku était projeté contre un rocher qui explosait en mille éclats sous le choc. Il se relevait péniblement et respirait difficilement. Il leva la tête vers son adversaire mais n'eut même pas le temps de remarquer que celui-ci lui avait déjà asséné un puissant coup de poing dans l'estomac. Son Goku en cracha du sang et perdit l'équilibre, mais Rytano le retint par les cheveux et lui envoya un violent coup de genou dans le ventre. Cette fois, le Saïyen tomba à genoux et se tint le ventre tout en grimaçant de souffrance, tandis que le monstre s'écarta de lui en affichant un sourire diabolique.

-Héhé… Ta fin est proche, tu n'en as fait qu'à ta tête et tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même !

Goku n'avait même plus la force de bouger ses lèvres et de répondre quoi que ce soit. Ses cheveux reprirent leur forme normale, ses vêtements de combats étaient presque entièrement déchirés, laissant découvrir d'énormes blessures non seulement sur son visage mais aussi sur son corps tout entier. Désormais, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était gémir et attendre la suite…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, tu ne souffriras plus longtemps.

-_Merde ! Il… il va me tuer !_

-Puisque tu refuses de parler et que tu m'as fais perdre mon temps inutilement, je vais me faire un plaisir de t'achever !

-_Je ne peux plus rien faire… Tout ce que je peux espérer maintenant, c'est que les Dragon Balls ne finissent pas entre ses mains et que Végéta et Oob terminent leur entraînement à temps. Et surtout, qu'ils deviennent assez forts pour le battre…_

Rytano braquait sa main vers sa malheureuse victime et une lueur s'y formait et s'amplifiait progressivement. La mort du héros ne faisait plus aucun doute…

-Héhé… tu salueras mon père en enfer de ma part !

-Tu… tu parles…trop !

-J'en suis navré ! Adieu, Saïyen !!

La boule d'énergie quitta sa main et frappa Son Goku de plein fouet dans une énorme explosion. Un épais nuage de fumée de la forme d'un champignon se formait aussitôt et engloutissait le Super Saïyen qui disparut sous cette gigantesque masse de nuée. Rytano sourit, satisfait de cette première bonne chose de faite. Il était désormais libre pour atteindre son objectif…


	7. Chapitre 6: Provocation

_**CHAPITRE 6 : Provocation**_

Le soleil brillait en ce jour paisible et tous les villageois se trouvaient à l'extérieur : les adultes travaillaient dans les champs, cultivaient la terre afin qu'elle soit productive ou bâtissaient de nouvelles maisons, et les enfants jouaient ou écoutaient de vieilles histoires racontées par les plus anciens du village. Une journée tranquille et agréable en perspective.

Mais soudainement, le ciel se mit à s'assombrir puis, plus loin, l'ombre d'une silhouette imposante fit son apparition, brisant la tranquillité du village. Un petit garçon le reconnut immédiatement, il s'agissait de Rytano. Tout en ricanant, celui-ci lançait brusquement plusieurs boules d'énergie qui venait détruire sur-le-champ plusieurs bâtisses. Le village était en flamme, il devait très certainement y avoir plusieurs victimes. Le gamin savait qu'il pouvait se battre mais la peur le paralysait et il ne pouvait que constater les dégâts. Tout à coup, le monstre se posa au sol puis se dirigea vers la famille de l'enfant. Ce dernier ainsi que sa famille reculaient, apeurés, puis la créature s'attaqua au père, à la mère puis aux enfants. Les hurlements des membres de sa famille résonnaient si forts dans sa tête qu'il en était hanté. C'est alors que le jeune garçon se lança sur le monstre pour venger son village, mais il ne pût le toucher. Chacun de ses gestes paraissaient lourds, lents, impossible à réaliser. Il en pleurait de désespoir puis tombait à genoux. Dans l'impossibilité de réagir, il laissait finalement Rytano lui lancer une attaque énergétique. Une lumière aveuglante s'approchait dangereusement de lui, c'était la fin.

Oob se leva d'un bond. Il transpirait de tout son corps et respirait bruyamment. Tandis qu'il se calmait progressivement, il regardait ses mains encore toutes tremblantes puis observait le lieu où il se trouvait à présent. Les murs blancs, presque phosphorescents, contrastaient avec le paysage sombre et en flamme dont il se trouvait il y a encore quelques instants. Un silence royal régnait dans la pièce et les hurlements de sa famille se dissipèrent tout doucement. Puis, rassuré, il se laissa tomber sur son lit.

-Ouf ! Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, souffla-t-il les yeux au plafond.

Le petit garçon demeurait allongé encore un petit moment, retrouvant petit à petit ses esprits et repensant silencieusement à son mauvais rêve. Tout cela lui paraissait tellement réel, il se souvenait exactement de sa vision et de ce qu'il entendait. Il se rappelait également très bien des sentiments qui l'habitaient, comme la peur et l'impuissance. Il ne voulait plus jamais revivre cela, il se le promettait à lui-même.

À l'extérieur de la chambre, Végéta poursuivait seul son entraînement. Il ne savait absolument pas à quoi s'attendre une fois qu'il sortirait de cette salle, il n'avait aucune idée non plus de ce qui se passait entre Carot et Rytano, mais il continuait ardemment son entraînement, sans relâche, toujours dans l'espoir d'atteindre enfin l'objectif qu'il s'était toujours fixé dans sa vie, surpasser son rival et redevenir le plus fort de tous les Saïyens. Ce séjour dans la salle du Temps et de l'Esprit était sûrement l'une de ses dernières opportunités, il ne devait pas la gâcher.

Pendant qu'il était à l'œuvre, Végéta remarquait soudainement la présence de Oob. Celui-ci semblait avoir un regard beaucoup plus déterminé qu'auparavant. Néanmoins, sans interrompre son travail, le Saïyen continuait de le négliger.

-Tu ne vois pas que tu me déranges gamin ? lâcha-t-il sur un ton agacé.

-Ca m'est égal, répondit Oob d'une voix sûre. Je veux que vous m'entrainiez, c'est tout.

Le mari de Bulma était tout d'abord surpris par cette réplique inattendue qu'il en stoppait ses mouvements, puis il arborait finalement un léger sourire aux lèvres tout en se retournant face au jeune homme qui avait toujours le regard aussi sérieux.

-Tiens donc, on dirait que le vermisseau a repris confiance, se moquait-il.

-Je ne suis pas un vermisseau ! s'énervait l'enfant. Sinon, je ne serais même pas capable de vous frapper une seule fois !

-Ah oui ? Ce qui était pourtant le cas tout à l'heure…

-Je veux réessayer !

-Pourquoi ?

-Pour vous montrer que j'en suis tout à fait capable ! Et je veux aussi devenir plus fort pour pouvoir sauver ma famille quand ils auront besoin de moi…

-J'aime mieux ça, pensait Végéta. C'est ce que j'attendais de lui_…_

_-_Je suis prêt et cette fois, je ne vais pas vous décevoir !

-Héhé… comme tu voudras, mais c'est ta dernière chance, il n'y en aura pas d'autres !

-Je sais…

Sur ces paroles, Végéta se mit en position de garde tandis que son jeune élève se concentrait, le regard ferme et décidé. Aussitôt, il se rua à l'attaque à une vitesse prodigieuse mais son maître esquiva de justesse en penchant sa tête sur le côté. Oob poursuivit son action, décochant ainsi un coup de pied retourné, mais c'était sans compter sur la parade du Saïyen qui stoppa le geste du poignet. Ce dernier le repoussa d'un mouvement brusque tandis que Oob disparut pour réapparaitre quelques mètres plus loin. Mais le jeune garçon avait tout juste le temps de cligner des yeux que son adversaire avait déjà disparu. Il sentit son aura derrière son dos mais à peine eut-il le temps de se retourner que Végéta propulsa le pauvre enfant qui tomba à plat ventre. Néanmoins, il se releva immédiatement sans se plaindre, ayant retenu la première leçon, mais aperçut son maître le contemplant les sourcils froncés, bras croisés.

- Je m'en doutais, ta seule volonté ne suffira pas à devenir plus fort ! Tu es toujours aussi faible ! grondait le Saïyen.

-Quoi ?? Je vous interdis de me dire ça !!

- Je me demande comment cet imbécile de Carot a pût compter sur toi, tu n'es qu'un minable !

-Taisez-vous ! commençait à s'impatienter le jeune garçon.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Tu n'es bon qu'à survivre avec ta pauvre famille de misérables ! Va retourner et crever auprès d'eux !

-Quoi ?? Alors ça, vous n'auriez jamais dût le dire…, s'énervait Oob dont la puissance montait progressivement. Que vous me traitez de minable, ça passe encore… Mais n'insultez plus jamais ma famille !!! laissa-t-il littéralement éclater.

- Qu'est-ce que… ??

La réincarnation de Boo était choquée par la dernière réplique du Saïyen, où la dignité de sa famille et même de son village a été gravement atteinte. Il ne pouvait contenir sa colère et laissait exploser toute sa rage. Il était désormais incapable de se contrôler…

Aussitôt, Végéta reçut un puissant coup de poing en plein dans l'estomac sans qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réaliser quoi que ce soit. Il voulut riposter mais le gamin l'envoya plus loin grâce à un violent coup de pied, puis, pendant que le Saïyen était projeté, il enchaîna immédiatement en se mettant à hauteur de celui-ci et l'écrasa à l'abdomen avec ses genoux, tout cela à une vitesse époustouflante. Le prince des Saïyens crachait du sang puis se releva péniblement, tandis que son jeune élève s'était déjà élevé dans les airs afin de préparer une terrible vague déferlante. Végéta pouvait en sentir toute la puissance et, n'ayant pas le temps de l'esquiver, il s'en protégea derrière ses deux bras.

-Vous allez payer pour ce que vous avez dit !! lança le jeune garçon fou de rage.

Le kikoha se dirigeait dangereusement vers le Saïyen, puis à son contact, une énorme explosion s'en suivit, laissant apparaître un épais nuage de fumée. Oob se reposa au sol, se calmant progressivement. Puis, réalisant soudainement ce qu'il venait de faire, il accourut aussitôt vers son maître. Il le découvrit recouvert de blessures, et ses cheveux avaient repris leur teinte naturelle.

-Végéta !! Vous allez bien ? s'inquiéta Oob en l'aidant à se relever.

-Laisse-moi, tu ne crois tout de même pas que j'ai besoin de ton aide ! J'en ai vu d'autres !

-Hein ??

Finalement, le mari de Bulma se releva non sans mal, se tenant son bras gauche blessé. Il semblait à la fois honteux d'avoir été traité de la sorte par un terrien, mais aussi soulagé d'avoir enfin vu de quoi il était vraiment capable.

-Je suis désolé, je me suis laissé emporter…, s'excusa l'enfant qui parut d'un seul coup gêné.

-Arrête de t'excuser ! Au contraire, c'est grâce à ta colère que tu a pût me mettre dans cet état.

-Vous croyez ?

- Evidemment, j'aurais dût m'en douter ! Il t'es arrivé la même chose lors du championnat lorsque Carot t'as provoqué, continua Végéta qui en profita pour avaler un senzu.

-Mais pourtant, Son Goku m'a appris à maîtriser ma colère et à contrôler ma puissance…

-Dans ce cas, c'est que tu n'as pas encore atteint ta limite…

-Ma limite ?

- C'est la raison pour laquelle Carot a voulu que je t'emmène ici. Je pense qu'il le savait.

- Vous croyez que…

-Oui. Il a sûrement pensé que le monstre qui est venu n'est pas n'importe qui et a jugé que tu serais certainement le seul à le vaincre, affirma calmement le Saïyen.

-Mais…

-Je connais Carot depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, et même si ça ne me plaît pas toujours, je sais donc parfaitement qu'on doit lui faire confiance.

-Je vois…

Malgré toute sa détermination et sa belle envie, le jeune élève appréhendait néanmoins l'idée d'affronter réellement ce monstre. Une telle pensée était terrifiante pour n'importe quel garçon de son âge, mais surtout, le traumatisme lié à son cauchemar demeurait encore bien présent dans son esprit.

Soudain, un bruit indescriptible se fit entendre. Oob en sursauta alors que Végéta se mit à rougir tout en portant sa main à son ventre.

-Allons manger avant de reprendre l'entraînement…

-Haha !! D'accord !

*********************************

Les occupants du palais de Dieu étaient affreusement nerveux. Et ce non seulement depuis que Piccolo leur avait raconté la vérité à propos de Rytano, mais également à propos de Pan qui ne laissait plus aucune trace de vie. Ils savaient aussi que Goku disputait un combat difficile et que son issue serait sûrement déjà décisive. En fait, ils en connaissaient déjà l'issue depuis un moment. Krilin, comme tous les autres, commençait à s'alarmer.

-Merde… L'énergie de Goku est…

-C'est vrai, c'est la catastrophe…, compléta amèrement son ami Yamcha.

La femme du Saïyen avait elle aussi ce mauvais pressentiment depuis longtemps tout comme les autres présents à ses côtés. Le silence et l'anxiété des deux Nameks en étaient pour beaucoup. Mais après ces réactions, Chichi n'en pouvait plus puis dépitée, elle s'énerva et s'en prit à Piccolo qui n' y était pourtant pour rien.

-Ce n'est pas vrai, c'est un mensonge hein ?? criait-elle désespérément. Goku va nous débarrasser de lui !!

L'ancien Dieu de la Terre posa son regard sur la pauvre femme qui avait l'air de le supplier et en signe de réponse, il secoua la tête d'un air désolé. Chichi s'y attendait, mais cette confirmation lui était tellement difficile à supporter qu'elle tomba à genoux, les larmes aux yeux et gémissant.

-Pourquoi faut-il toujours que le mal s'abatte sur nos pauvres personnes ?

-Ne dis pas ça ma chérie, répondit son père, n'oublie pas que c'est la Terre entière qui est menacée !

-C'est bien de ça que je me plains…, sanglota-t-elle.

Tandis que la malheureuse femme pleurait et que ses amis essayaient tant bien que mal de la consoler, Piccolo prit alors la parole, exprimant ainsi son impuissance totale et son désarroi.

- Rytano est trop fort. Il a battu Goku avec une telle facilité…

-Penses-tu que Végéta ou Oob puissent quand même avoir une chance ? demanda Bulma inquiète.

-Je n'en sais rien, mais avoir vu sa puissance me rend complètement pessimiste, je n'avais jamais vu ça auparavant ! À vrai dire, j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'on puisse le surpasser…

-Oh non ! Pitié ! Cette fois c'est la fin ! trembla le pauvre petit Oolon. Oooh, oooh…

-Tu as raison, c'est terrible ! imita Satan qui se mit à terre

les mains sur la tête. Le monde entier est condamné ! Aaah, aaah…

-… C'est ça, le champion du monde ?…

-Toutefois, reprit Dendé, je pense que l'on peut leur faire confiance. Ce n'est sûrement pas pour rien que Goku les a envoyés dans la salle du Temps. Il ne fait jamais rien au hasard, vous êtes mieux placés que moi pour le savoir.

-Et moi je sais que mon papa est plus fort que ce monstre ! affirma la fille de Végéta avec certitude. C'est l'homme le plus fort du monde !!

-Oui, vous avez sans doute raison…, tentèrent de se rassurer les autres.

Un silence s'en suivit alors, comme souvent depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés au palais. On pouvait facilement les comprendre avec cette tension pesante, cette angoisse, cette impuissance qui leur nouait la gorge. Bien que des tonnes de questions leur envahissaient l'esprit, personne ne trouvait la force ou le courage d'entamer une conversation. Cependant, ce fut l'une des plus discrètes d'entre eux qui brisa le silence.

-Euh… Et Rytano, s'il a battu Goku, qu'est-il donc en train de faire maintenant ? demanda soudainement la fille de Krilin.

-Ah !! remarqua Piccolo. Je… je ne sais pas où il a l'intention d'aller mais il est en train de tout dévaster sur son passage !!

-Quoi ??

**********************************

Après sa victoire contre le Saïyen qui lui aura été inutile dans sa quête, le monstre avait réfléchit à une autre méthode pour mettre la main sur les précieux Dragon Balls. N'ayant trouvé aucune réelle solution, il décida d'interroger à nouveau les autres Saïyens et ceux qui les accompagnaient, persuadé qu'ils finiront par avouer. Mais il devait cette fois employer la manière forte, user du chantage ou les torturer à mort afin d'arriver à ses fins. Mais pour cela, il devait avant tout les retrouver. C'est pour cela qu'il décida de s'envoler et de prendre une direction au hasard, tout en détruisant tout ce qui se trouvait son passage afin de les attirer dans son filet.

-Hahaha !! Venez un peu bande de larves, venez si vous n'êtes pas des lâches et si vous tenez à votre planète ! Si vous restez cachés, des milliers de personnes innocentes mourront par votre faute !

************************************

-Merde ! Enfoiré d'extraterrestre !!

-Pourquoi fait-il ça ? Ce n'est pas les Dragon Balls qu'il cherche ? Il veut détruire la planète ? Je n'y comprends plus rien ! s'indignait Bulma.

-Non, il cherche seulement à nous provoquer, il ne détruira jamais la planète.

-Mais il connaît aussi la planète Namek, non ? Il pourrait tout à fait en être capable alors ! s'inquiétait Krilin.

-Je ne crois pas, lui répondit son ancien maître. Il a attendu suffisamment longtemps avant d'arriver sur Terre, ça m'étonnerait que cela l'amuse de chercher Namek si près du but !

-Mais… il faut quand même l'arrêter !

-C'est vrai ! Il va tuer des millions de personnes s'il continue !

-Ce n'est pas grave, on pourra toujours les ressusciter…

-Et s'il détruit involontairement les boules au passage ? Tu y as pensé Piccolo ? faisait remarquer la femme aux cheveux bleus.

-Merde, c'est vrai… Zut ! En temps normal j'interviendrais sans hésiter, mais là, sa puissance me paralyse complètement ! Je suis cloué au sol, ça m'énerve !!

-La situation est pourtant grave ! Il faut faire quelque chose !! hurlait Chichi. Et vous Krilin, Yamcha, C-18 ? Vous ne voulez pas vous battre ? Faites quelque chose bon sang !!

-Qui ? M… moi ? sursauta le petit terrien. Euh… je… je ne suis pas de taille !

-Moi non plus, je ne tiendrais pas deux secondes !

-Et moi je ne tiens pas à risquer ma vie inutilement…, répondit la femme blonde d'un ton dégagé.

Un nouveau silence refit surface. Désormais, quoi qu'ils en pensaient ou quoi qu'ils disaient, plus rien ne pouvait empêcher Rytano de commettre ses crimes, pour l'instant.

-Non mais quels poltrons, je vous jure ! reprocha soudainement Satan. Et moi qui vous faisait confiance, moi qui pensait que vous pourrez battre n'importe quel monstre dans l'univers, vous ne valez finalement pas mieux que moi ! C'est pour ça que vous ne risqueriez pas d'être aussi populaires que moi un de ces jours, hahahahaha !!!

C'est alors que le "sauveur du monde" reçut un magnifique revers de C-18 en pleine tronche qui l'envoya à plusieurs mètres de là…

-Plus il est vieux, plus est con…

-Et si on envoyait ce minable à Rytano pour gagner du temps ?

-Hein ?? Ah… Ah non ! C'est impossible ! Je… je ne me bat jamais pendant les vacances, héhé… !

-Papa… Tu ne changeras jamais…, se plaignit sa fille rouge de honte.

-Je crois qu'il ne reste plus qu'à attendre que Végéta et Oob sortent de la salle d'entraînement et de croiser les doigts…

**********************************

Tandis que Rytano continuait imperturbablement son massacre dans l'espoir d'attirer ses proies, les terriens étaient pris de panique, apprenant la terrible nouvelle aux informations. Ils ne se souvenaient plus du véritable chaos causé par le démon Boo dix ans auparavant, leur souvenirs étant effacés par le pouvoir des Dragon Balls peu de temps après. Mais par contre, ce carnage fit ressurgir de leurs mémoires les moments de peur, d'angoisse et de terreur qu'ils avaient connus lorsque Cell était sur le point d'exterminer la race humaine. Ils étaient conscients que l'armée ne ferait pas le poids, et devaient une fois de plus s'en remettre à Dieu ou à Satan. Mais c'était sans connaître leur impuissance…

Les télévisions du monde entier se relayaient les dernières nouvelles, ne pouvant que constater les dégâts. Dans sa tour, le Roi de la Terre, comme tous les terriens, était figé devant son poste de télévision. Il se sentait tellement impuissant, indigne dans son rôle de roi. Encore une fois, sa planète était menacée sans qu'il ne puisse prendre la moindre décision pour la sauver.

-Envoyer l'armée serait totalement inutile contre ce genre de créature. Je me rappelle que ce monstre nommé Cell l'avait réduit à néant en un seul mouvement…, affirma-t-il en serrant les poings. Non… c'est moi qui suis inutile !

-« _Selon nos dernières informations, le terrible monstre qui sévit sur notre planète et dont on ignore toujours son identité se dirigerait vers la capitale du Sud. Il est fortement conseillé à tous les habitants de cette région de quitter les lieux le plus rapidement possible. Cependant, il est recommandé de garder votre calme et de ne pas céder à la panique afin d'éviter tout désordre ou embouteillage. Nous vous tiendrons au courant des dernières nouvelles ! »_

_-_Mmm… La capitale du Sud ? Quel malheur… Il y a des millions d'habitants là-bas, s'inquiéta le roi.

**********************************

Le chaos était total. D'un seul coup, les millions de personnes habitant la capitale se retrouvaient tous dehors, cherchant à fuir par tous les moyens cette région condamnée. Vue du ciel, cet attroupement d'individus, d'animaux, de sky-cars et de véhicules en tout genre ressemblait davantage à une fourmilière. Malgré le sang-froid recommandé, la panique et l'affolement venait rapidement s'emparer de ces pauvres personnes et le désordre était inévitable. Il était tout simplement impossible de s'entendre dans ce concert de cris et de klaxons, et faire le moindre pas relevait de l'exploit au milieu de ces gigantesques embouteillages. À ce rythme-là, il semblait malheureusement évident que cette ville et tous ses habitants étaient condamnés à disparaître. Parmi toutes ces personnes se trouvait une certaine jeune fille qui vivaient sûrement ses derniers instants…

**********************************

-Quoi ?? Il ne se dirige tout de même pas vers… Merde !! Je ne le laisserais pas faire !!

Tandis que ses recherches pour retrouver sa nièce restaient infructueuses, Goten avait sentit l'aura de Rytano se diriger vers la capitale du Sud, là où sa petite-amie Sanya passait ses vacances. Quelques minutes auparavant, il avait déjà sentit l'aura de son père s'éteindre face à la puissance démesurée de ce monstre. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait plus laisser tomber une deuxième personne qui lui était chère, il ne pouvait plus le supporter. Les moments magiques que le jeune Saïyen avait passé à ses côtés défilait dans son esprit et cela lui suffisait pour s'envoler sans réfléchir afin d'arrêter Rytano et de sauver sa copine. À cet instant, plus rien ne pouvait le retenir.

Un peu plus loin, Trunks avait sentit son ami partir sur les traces du monstre. Il ne connaissait pas ses intentions et se demandait bien ce qui lui passait par la tête pour aller affronter un tel adversaire, mais il craignait surtout pour sa vie. Il devait le raisonner et au pire lui prêter main forte, mais il devait pour cela sacrifier lui aussi ses recherches. De toute façon, l'espoir de retrouver Pan était devenu quasiment nulle et Gohan, lui, n'abandonnerait pas. C'est ainsi qu'à contrecœur, le fils de Végéta partit lui aussi à la poursuite de Rytano pour retrouver son meilleur ami.

Désormais, Gohan demeurait seul dans la forêt, complètement déboussolé. Sa fille n'était rien d'autre qu'introuvable, c'était comme si elle n'avait jamais existée. Pourtant, il se promettait de ne pas quitter ce monde tant qu'il ne la retrouverait pas, vivante ou morte.

-Les imbéciles !! Tant pis, c'est moi seul qui te retrouverait, ma fille, je ne te laisserait jamais tomber, je te le promet…

*********************************

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore Piccolo ? demanda la femme de Végéta inquiète. Tu en fais une tête !

-Trunks et Goten… vont aller défier Rytano !

-Quoi ?? Tu plaisantes ??

-Non !! Mon petit Goten, ne fais pas ça !! hurlait la mère de celui-ci. Je ne veux pas te perdre toi aussi…

-Mais qu'ont-ils l'intention de faire ? Ils devraient savoir qu'ils ne seront pas à la hauteur, s'inquiétait Krilin.

-Et de plus, ils n'ont toujours pas retrouvés Pan…, compléta sa fille.

-Il faut les arrêter ! C'est de la folie !

-Non, répondit le Namek. Je suis désolé mais je dois malheureusement admettre que leur intervention ne sera pas vaine. Cela permettra en effet de sauver quelques vies pour le moment, et surtout d'épargner éventuellement un ou plusieurs Dragon Balls. Prions pour qu'ils tiennent au moins jusqu'à l'arrivée de Végéta et de Oob…

-C'est ce que je crains…

-Oui, ils vont se faire…

- Ne vous en faites pas, tentait de rassurer Piccolo. Vous les avez vu au dernier championnat n'est-ce pas ? Ils sont devenus très forts. S'ils s'y mettent ensemble, ils pourraient même vaincre cet enfoiré ! Comme l'avait dit Goku un jour, c'est au tour des jeunes de se débrouiller et de sauver la Terre !

-Tu dis ça mais t'as pas l'air d'y croire vraiment…, fit remarquer Krilin.

-Non mais de quoi tu te mêles toi ?? Je disais ça pour les rassurer !!

-Ca va, ça va, je plaisantais…

-Ce n'est pas le moment de rire !!

- Dites, intervint soudainement la fille de Bulma, pourquoi on n'irait pas chercher les Dragon Balls pendant ce temps ?

Tout le monde la regardait, surpris par cette intervention soudaine.

-Mais oui ce n'est pas bête ! Profitons de cette occasion !

-On en aura besoin pour ressusciter Goku et les victimes de Rytano !

En revanche, Piccolo ne répondait pas, il faisait une légère grimace et se retournait pour assister au prochain combat qui allait avoir lieu sous le regard étonné des autres membres qui ne comprenait pas sa réaction. Dendé, lui, lisait très bien dans ses pensées, puis en soupirant, il annonça à sa place:

-Non, c'est une mauvaise idée. Si nous réunissons les Dragon Balls et que par le plus grand des malheurs il nous retrouve, on serait bien avancés… Tant qu'on ne sait pas où se trouve les boules, ses menaces n'auront aucun sens et de plus, il n'oserait jamais détruire la Terre.

-Je vois… Tu as raison.

-Nous ne partirons à la recherche des Dragon Balls que lorsque celui-ci sera envoyé en enfer…

**********************************

Trunks avait du mal à rattraper son ami qui volait à une vitesse prodigieuse, emporté dans son élan. Il redoutait toujours d'affronter ce monstre à la puissance inimaginable, mais ce qu'il craignait le plus, c'était la vie de Goten. Prenant son courage à deux mains, il serra les poings et accéléra pour revenir à sa hauteur.

-Goten !!

-Trunks ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Arrête-toi !

-N'y compte pas trop !

-Tu n'es pas à la hauteur, continua Trunks, et tu le sais très bien !

-Je sais, merci pour l'info !

-Pourquoi veux-tu l'affronter alors ? Qu'est-ce que t'as en tête ? T'es devenu fou ?

-Parce que… je veux l'empêcher…

-Empêcher quoi ? On ne peut rien faire !

-L'empêcher de toucher à ma copine !! Ca te pose un problème ?? cria Goten.

-Quoi ?? C'est tout ? On pourra toujours la ressusciter, crétin !

-Imbécile ! Ce n'est pas que pour cette raison !

-Hein ?

-Mon père s'est fait tué et ce sale monstre est en train de détruire la planète sans que personne d'autre n'intervienne et toi tu de demandes ce que je fais ? Je te croyais plus intelligent et plus courageux, Trunks !

-Mais… et Pan ?

-Gohan la retrouvera, j'en suis certain ! Et d'ailleurs je ne t'ai jamais demandé de me suivre…

Après quelques secondes de silence, tandis qu'ils continuaient à s'approcher de Rytano, le fils de Végéta changea d'expression puis il reprit la parole.

-Tu as raison Goten, c'est le moins que l'on puisse faire. Je viens avec toi.

-Je ne sais pas où est ton père ni ce qu'il fait, mais s'il nous rejoint, ainsi que Piccolo ou Boo, on aura une chance de le battre.

-C'est vrai… On donnera tout ce qu'on a et quand on l'aura éliminé, on ira rechercher Pan et tout réparer avec les Dragon Balls !

-Okay !

Les deux jeunes amis se regardèrent et esquissèrent un petit sourire, puis après s'être transformés en Super Saïyen, ils accélérèrent, déterminés à affronter l'ennemi. À cet instant, ils ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau à leurs pères, Son Goku et Végéta, toujours les premiers à se disputer mais également capables de se comprendre facilement et prêts à combattre ensemble pour sauver les gens qu'ils aimaient.

********************************

Les dégâts que le monstre avait commis étaient déjà énormes lorsqu'il s'arrêta soudainement après avoir sentit les auras des deux jeunes Saïyens. Heureux de les avoir attirés dans son piège comme il l'avait espéré, il afficha un sourire satisfait. Il pensait enfin s'approcher de son but.

-Ils se dirigent vers moi et possèdent une certaine puissance, ce sont bien des Saïyens. De plus, ils sont deux, c'est une bonne chose. Cette fois, je leur ferais cracher le secret des Dragon Balls !

*********************************

Loin de là, une petite fille était dans un état des plus déplorable. Ses vêtements étaient presque entièrement déchirés, laissant apparaître d'énormes blessures un peu partout sur son corps. Elle parvenait à peine à ouvrir les yeux et à se tenir debout, et son bras droit semblait blessé. Elle faisait vraiment de la peine à voir. Elle continuait à marcher, à errer, ne sachant où aller ni que faire, elle était complètement perdue au milieu de cette forêt inhabitée. Elle n'avait plus ni la force de crier et d'appeler à l'aide, ni la force de s'envoler. La petite fille était tellement désespérée qu'elle s'arrêta de marcher et des larmes commençaient à couler le long de ses joues, puis elle tomba à nouveau lourdement au sol en perdant connaissance. C'était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire dans son état.

Pan était toujours vivante, mais si personne ne la retrouvait ou lui venait en aide à temps, il était évident que sa vie était comptée.

*********************************

Ayant repris entièrement confiance et étant définitivement déterminé à devenir bien plus fort, Oob avait enfin gagné l'estime de Végéta. Les paroles et les reproches blessantes que ce dernier avait adressé à son élève s'avéraient finalement payantes. Oob écoutait tout ce que pouvait lui dire son maître et obéissait sans se plaindre à chacun de ses ordres. Il comprenait désormais que la dureté était le meilleur moyen pour devenir un bon combattant. Quand au Saïyen, il admettait enfin que le jeune garçon avait un potentiel énorme et qu'il ne devait pas le gâcher en le rejetant rapidement pour si peu. Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient entrés dans cette salle spéciale, ils pouvaient enfin s'entraîner et progresser ensemble.

-Oob, je te préviens que ce sera la dernière fois que je me transforme en Super Saïyen, affirma Végéta en joignant l'acte à la parole. La prochaine fois, je passe au niveau supérieur !

-Au niveau supérieur ?

-Si tu veux continuer à t'entraîner avec moi, tu devras donc me battre ! Tu n'as pas d'autres choix…

-Très bien, j'ai compris ! Tu peux compter sur moi !

Un léger sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du Saïyen. Son élève avait bien changé. Pour devenir un redoutable guerrier, il comprit enfin qu'il devait toujours faire plus que ce qui lui était exigé et surtout ne pas avoir peur et ne jamais reculer face à la difficulté. Au contraire, il ne devait pas hésiter à foncer dedans, la franchir et la surpasser. Végéta était persuadé que le jeune combattant allait encore le surprendre et rien que d'y penser l'excita un peu plus. Non seulement il était curieux de voir jusqu'où pouvait aller la puissance de ce terrien, mais c'était surtout l'occasion d'avoir enfin un partenaire sérieux pour son entraînement.

-Tu es prêt ? Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

-Bien sûr !

Oob se mit en position de combat puis changea soudainement d'expression pour afficher un regard dur et déterminé, puis après avoir concentré toutes ses forces, il se jeta aussitôt sur son maître avec la ferme intention de le battre afin de pouvoir poursuivre son apprentissage. Il s'était promis qu'il protègerait sa famille quoi qu'il arrive, mais il voulait aussi secrètement devenir l'homme le plus fort au monde. C'était sans doute son esprit de guerrier et l'âme du démon Boo qui ne demandait qu'à s'exalter.

Leur entraînement ne faisait que commencer et il s'annonçait encore long, voire très long, mais une chose était sûre, c'était qu'une fois sortis de cette salle spéciale, ils deviendraient bien plus forts qu'auparavant. Mais serait-ce néanmoins suffisant…?

*********************************

Après une course rapide dans les airs, Goten et Trunks se retrouvaient enfin juste en face du monstre qui avait déjà causé tant de dégâts sur Terre. Le fils cadet de Goku n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde pour sauver sa copine, alors que son compagnon avait en revanche était un peu plus réticent à l'idée d'affronter Rytano. Mais désormais, les deux jeunes amis devaient assumer leur choix, ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière et devaient être prêts à affronter leur destin.

Rytano, lui, salivait déjà à l'avance. Son rêve n'était plus très loin, du moins il le pensait.

-Vous voilà, je vous attendais…, se réjouissait-il. J'espère pour vous que vous n'êtes pas venu jusqu'ici inutilement.

-En effet, répondit Goten. Nous ne sommes pas venus au hasard…

-On va t'empêcher de continuer ton massacre !

-Et venger mon père…

-Quoi ?? Haha !! Elle est bien bonne celle-là ! Dans ce cas, c'est la mort qui vous attends !

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux au juste ? demanda le fils de Végéta.

-Hein ? Vous ne le savez pas ? Très bien, dans ce cas je vais vous le dire. Ce que je suis venu chercher, ce sont les Dragon Balls. Je suis sûr que vous savez de quoi je parle.

- Quoi ?? Les Dragon Balls ??

-Haha !! Je ne me suis donc pas trompé d'après vos réactions. Mais il y a un léger problème. Comme je ne sais pas où ils se trouvent, j'aurais besoin que quelqu'un vienne les chercher pour moi. Je pense que tous les deux vous ferez l'affaire !

-Keuf ! C'était donc ça, lança Trunks en guise de réponse.

-Ne t'imagines pas que l'on fera ça pour toi !

-Apparemment, les Saïyens sont des gens têtus ! J'ai du mal à comprendre vos intentions… Mais dans ce cas, je vais vous torturer à mort et vous souffrirez tellement que vous serez bien obligés de parler ! C'est comme voulez…

-Prépare-toi Goten, on ne peut plus reculer et je sens que le combat sera très rude…

-Je sais, je te rappelle que c'est moi qui a eu l'idée d'en arriver là…

-Parler ou mourir, tel est votre destin !!

Un nouveau combat allait bientôt débuter. Les deux jeunes Saïyens semblaient ne pas tellement croire en leurs chances. Il est vrai que leur première intention n'était pas d'envoyer ce monstre en enfer mais seulement de l'arrêter. Mais s'ils voulaient éviter la mort tout en ne dévoilant rien sur les Dragon Balls, il s'agissait désormais de la seule option possible. La tâche s'annonçait ardue et plus que difficile, mais souvenons-nous du courage des deux gamins qui affrontaient autrefois le démon Boo…


	8. Chapitre 7: Espoir et désespoir

_**Chapitre 7 : Espoir et désespoir**_

C'était un spectacle de désolation. Plus rien ne semblait vivre à plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Tout ce qui existait il y a encore quelques heures dans ces environs était complètement détruit, anéantit. Les tonnes de débris provenant de l'éclatement de dizaines voire de centaines de rochers, l'énorme cratère visible sur un large périmètre, ainsi qu'une tempête de poussière venaient témoigner à eux seuls l'apocalypse que l'endroit venait de vivre. Si les environs étaient habités, nul doute que le nombre de victimes aurait été considérable.

Une légère brise se faisait ressentir, emportant sous son aile la poussière de ce pauvre désert. Au milieu de ce triste paysage, un homme était étendu au sol. C'était finalement le seul à ne pas avoir pût échapper à ce désastre bien qu'il fut le seul à s'y être opposé. Il s'agissait de Son Goku dont le corps gisant était noyé de blessures. Mort ou pas, personne ne le savait vraiment. Mais tout cela était bien suffisant pour comprendre ce qui pouvait arriver à tous ceux qui tenterait de résister à Rytano…

**********************************

À plusieurs kilomètres de là, dans les airs, côtoyant ainsi des volatiles de toutes sortes, les fils respectifs de Goku et de Végéta observaient leur adversaire avec attention. Plus ils le regardaient dans les yeux et plus il paraissait effrayant. Il dégageait une telle aura, une telle décontraction et son regard était bien plus perçant que ne l'était celui de Majin Boo.

Avant même de se retrouver face à lui, les deux jeunes adolescents savaient déjà que la tâche qui les attendait serait plus que délicate, mais jamais ils n'auraient pensé perdre leurs moyens rien qu'en croisant son regard. Mais qu'importe, ils n'avaient désormais plus le choix et ne devaient pas laisser place aux remords. Le combat était imminent.

-Donc, vous êtes prêts à souffrir ? demanda soudainement Rytano.

-Ne sois pas si sûr de toi, riposta Trunks.

-Nous ne sommes pas aussi nuls que tu le crois…

-Keuf, tant pis pour vous.

Rytano s'en doutait un peu mais une fois de plus, il serait obligé de livrer une nouvelle bataille. Cela ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça, ses deux nouveaux adversaires paraissant trop faibles pour lui. Néanmoins, il commençait à éprouver une certaine lassitude devant l'obstination des Saïyens à vouloir se taire. Il ne voulait que les Dragon Balls et rien d'autre. C'est pourquoi il voulait en finir le plus rapidement possible afin de se retrouver enfin face au dragon sacré. Mais de toute façon, au fond, cela ne changeait rien. C'était bien ce qu'il avait prévu. À priori, il ne lui sera pas très difficile de les malmener, de les menacer et de les faire céder.

Ce dernier termina à peine sa phrase qu'il passa donc aussitôt à l'action. En quelques millièmes de seconde, il propulsa le fils de Végéta contre la terre ferme qui explosa en éclats, puis vint se poser au sol à quelques mètres de sa victime, enterré sur le coup sous des éclats de roche.

Goten, lui, était complètement tétanisé. Il flottait encore dans les airs, dans l'incapacité de réagir, totalement paralysé et tremblant de tous ses membres. Il avait du mal à réaliser ce qu'il venait de voir.

-C'est… c'est impossible… Il est bien plus fort que je ne l'avais imaginé… Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de venir l'affronter…

Son ami était encore enfoui sous terre et une masse de poussière s'en dégageait. Bien qu'il fût difficile de croire qu'il était mort sur le coup, il ne se relevait toujours pas. Il fallait tout de même avouer qu'il avait été surpris par cette attaque et que le choc était assez violent.

Le monstre braqua alors sa main ouverte en direction des décombres et prévint l'autre Saïyen.

-Si tu ne me dis toujours rien, ton ami mourra !

-Merde ! Sale…

Ce dernier paraissait complètement perdu. Alors qu'il avait pourtant décidé d'affronter ce monstre sans hésiter une seule seconde, il perdit finalement tout son courage. En un seul coup, Rytano lui avait littéralement remit les idées en place. Ou presque. Se battre, parler, mourir, s'enfuir… Tout se bousculait rapidement dans sa tête, il ne savait plus quoi faire.

Mais heureusement, au moment où la créature perdit sa vigilance en attendant la réponse du jeune homme, Trunks bondit soudainement de son trou et lui lança une boule d'énergie en pleine figure. Un épais nuage de fumée recouvrit son visage tandis que Trunks rejoignit son compagnon dans le ciel en époussetant les quelques saletés restées accrochées sur sa tenue.

- Putain, l'enfoiré ! Je n'ai même pas vu son coup venir…

-Il… il est trop balèze ! paniqua Son Goten qui était toujours autant affolé. Et… Et si on en profitait pour…

-Fuir ? devina son ami.

Le plus jeune des deux hocha la tête en signe de réponse. Son regard traduisait une peur évidente et il semblait totalement perdu dans ses pensées. Mais cela ne pût qu'énerver le fils de Végéta qui ne reconnaissait plus du tout son ami, si déterminé il y a encore quelques minutes.

-Ne me prends pas pour un con ! Qui est-ce qui a eu l'idée d'en arriver là ?

-Je sais, mais je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à ça…

Trunks fixa son camarade avec mépris. Il n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il serait capable de se dégonfler aussi rapidement. Il lui en voulait énormément d'autant plus que c'est lui qui l'avait entraîné dans cette galère. Il se rappela aussi que lorsqu'ils étaient gamins, Goten était bien plus courageux et n'éprouvait pas la moindre peur d'affronter un tel monstre. Trunks ne pouvait pas tolérer ce comportement lâche, pas maintenant.

-Salaud ! Tu laisserais tomber ton père, ta copine et moi-même ? Tu serais prêt à nous trahir juste pour ton propre confort ? Non, en fait, tu te trahirais toi-même !

Le fils de Goku resta silencieux même s'il tremblait encore d'effroi. Il semblait pensif, repensant à la force de l'ennemi mais aussi aux paroles de son ami. Il avait raison, il ne pouvait pas tout abandonner maintenant alors que le combat venait à peine de débuter. Et puis il pouvait se douter que les évènements prendraient cette tournure. Et surtout, peu importe la force de l'ennemi, son objectif restait le même. Il devait absolument venger son père et défendre sa petite-amie. D'ailleurs, c'est cette pensée qui l'avait emporté dans son élan de courage.

Serrant les dents et les poings, il reprit alors confiance en lui.

-Trunks, tu as raison. On ne va pas se laisser faire, et même si on devra en mourir, on l'écrasera !!

-Keuf, je préfère ça. C'est ça l'esprit Saïyen, il paraît…

Alors que Trunks avait remis son ami sur le droit chemin, la poussière qui recouvrait le monstre se dissipa, balayée par le vent. Ce dernier dirigea alors son regard vers les deux jeunes combattants qui l'observaient, méfiants. Aucune trace d'égratignure n'apparaissait sur son visage même s'il était désormais légèrement décoiffé. Puis il se mit à sourire, laissant ainsi apparaitre de grandes dents aussi aiguisées que celles d'un diable.

-Pff… C'est bien ce que je pensais, vous êtes pathétiques. Rendez-vous tout de suite, ne soyez pas stupides !

-On a dit qu'on était prêts à se battre, insista Trunks. Pourquoi essayes-tu de fuir le combat ? Est-ce toi qui aurais peur ?

-Pourtant, nous ne t'avons encore rien montré…

-Ils me provoquent en plus…, soupira Rytano. Bien, vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous avais pas prévenu !

Les deux jeunes hommes se mirent en position de garde, s'attendant à une violente réaction de leur adversaire. Ils ne faisaient pas le poids, ils le savaient très bien. Mais s'ils se battaient malicieusement et intelligemment ensemble, ils savaient également qu'il y avait peut-être une petite place pour gagner. Depuis leur plus jeune âge, ils se sont toujours battus ensemble, ils se connaissaient par cœur. C'est cette complicité et seulement elle qui pouvait venir à bout de la puissance de Rytano.

-Tu es prêt cette fois, Son Goten ?

-Yep ! Il est peut-être trop fort pour moi, mais pas pour nous deux !

Après un dernier sourire, Rytano apparut en moins de deux dans le dos de Goten. Heureusement, son ami s'en aperçut et eut tout juste le temps de le lui prévenir. Le coup de poing qu'envoya le monstre fut donc parer de justesse par l'avant-bras de sa cible, puis dans le même temps, Trunks en profita pour se projeter sur son adversaire, pied en avant. C'était sans compter sur la réaction de ce dernier qui disparut aussitôt. Les deux compères cherchèrent alors leur adversaire des yeux mais celui-ci se trouvait en fait à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux. Sans plus attendre, il dirigea ses deux mains vers ses deux victimes et leur lança à chacun une grosse boule d'énergie. Les deux Saïyens s'en rendirent compte au tout dernier moment et repoussèrent le danger d'un revers du bras. Tandis que les deux boules explosèrent au contact du sol faisant ainsi trembler la terre, Rytano se trouvait déjà derrière Trunks et lui asséna un puissant coup de poing qui le propulsa contre son propre compagnon qui ne pût l'éviter, puis ces deux derniers tombèrent au sol, l'un sur l'autre. Mais ils se relevèrent néanmoins rapidement, ne laissant place à aucune plainte.

-C'est vraiment un gros morceau, hein ? en rigolait presque le fils de Végéta.

-Tu m'étonnes !

Les deux jeunes combattants levèrent la tête en direction de leur ennemi commun. Celui-ci souriait encore un peu plus, sûr de sa victoire. Décidemment, il semblait totalement invincible.

Le ton était donné. Même en alliant leurs forces, battre ce monstre semblait appartenir au domaine de l'impossible…

*********************************

-Piccolo, comment s'en sortent-ils ? demanda la mère de Trunks qui paraissait anxieuse.

-Dis-nous qu'ils n'ont rien de grave, supplia Chichi les larmes aux yeux.

Là-haut, dans la demeure de Dieu, les deux mères de famille se sentaient totalement impuissantes, inutiles. Elles ne pouvaient rien faire, absolument rien alors que leurs fils jouaient en ce moment-même avec leurs vies. Si elles auraient pût, elles les auraient formellement interdit d'agir ainsi, elles se seraient même peut-être sacrifiées pour eux. Même si elles savaient très bien qu'ils étaient maintenant assez grands et forts pour prendre une telle initiative, ils n'en restaient pas moins leurs petits enfants chéris.

Mais au lieu de tout cela, elles ne pouvaient même pas les voir, les soutenir et encore moins avoir la moindre idée du sort qui leur était réservé et devaient donc comme souvent s'en remettre au Namek qui par sa mine maussade ne semblait pas rassurant du tout. Les autres pouvaient en effet remarquer que son visage était encore plus crispé et transpirant que d'habitude et semblait marmonner quelque chose entre ses dents. Finalement, il réussit à sortir quelques mots.

-Le combat vient à peine de débuter et ils ne sont clairement pas à la hauteur.

-Quoi ?! Mais tu nous avais dit de leur faire confiance !

-Va les aider !! Bouge-toi !! hurla Chichi qui secoua le Namek avec rage.

-La ferme ! cria Piccolo d'un ton sec.

Sous le regard surpris des autres, ce dernier, perdant son sang-froid, repoussa d'un revers la femme qui était agrippé à son bras et celle-ci tomba lourdement sur le dos. Ses amis accoururent aussitôt mais elle se releva finalement tout en se frottant l'arrière du crâne, s'en sortant simplement avec une petite bosse à cet endroit, mais rien de bien grave. Piccolo semblait décidemment bien plus tendu qu'à l'accoutumée.

-Non mais t'es devenu complètement malade ma parole !!

-Vous m'avez mal compris…, grogna le grand homme vert qui à ce moment ressemblait davantage à son père qu'au sage et fidèle ami de Goku.

- Hein ?

-Je voulais dire qu'ils ne sont pas à la hauteur actuellement, continua-t-il. Mais ils sont encore très loin d'avoir donné leur maximum. C'est pourquoi tout espoir n'est pas encore perdu et que je vous demande de vous tenir tranquille ! Je suis déjà bien assez nerveux, ce n'est pas la peine de m'embêter plus que ça !

-Alors comme ça, ce n'est pour l'instant qu'un simpleéchauffement… souffla Bulma.

-Je m'en doutais, intervint Krilin. Je me disais bien que leurs auras étaient assez faibles.

-Oui, ne nous faisons pas de soucis, ces garçons sont formidables, compléta Yamcha.

-S'ils fusionnent et qu'ils montrent enfin toute l'étendue de leurs puissances, je ne donnerais pas cher de la peau de ce Rytano ! affirma le maitre pervers.

-Laissons-les faire et ayons confiance en eux, conclut Dendé. Quoiqu'il arrive, seul l'avenir nous en dira plus…

Malgré toute l'inquiétude et la tension qui régnait au palais de Dieu, un sursaut d'espoir rejaillit chez ses occupants. C'est vrai, Goten et Trunks n'étaient pas n'importe qui. Leurs pères se prénommaient Goku et Végéta et ces derniers pouvaient être fiers d'eux. Et récemment, lors du dernier Tenkaichi Budokai, ils avaient démontrés une force qu'eux-mêmes ne soupçonnaient sans doute pas.

Cependant, au sanctuaire, l'ambiance et l'attente demeuraient insoutenables. Dans peu de temps, ils allaient enfin connaître l'issue de cette bataille. Le sort de la Terre en dépendait. Ils auraient tant voulu assister aux exploits des deux garçons histoire de se sentir concernés un minimum, mais tout ce qu'ils pouvaient faire à cet instant, c'était simplement attendre et prier, comme d'habitude…

*********************************

Le combat avait débuté il y a maintenant quelques minutes. En temps normal, cela ne représenterait pas grand-chose, mais chaque seconde passée face à ce véritable monstre devenait une éternité. Les deux jeunes Saïyens, malgré leur volonté affichée étaient en train d'en vivre la terrible expérience.

Après un bref instant de répit, ils se lancèrent à nouveau dans la bataille à corps perdu. Bien qu'ils y mettaient tout leur cœur à l'ouvrage, leurs coups n'atteignaient pas leur cible. Et même lorsqu'ils parvenaient miraculeusement à le toucher, cela ne semblait avoir aucun effet sur lui et la riposte était immédiate. Les deux amis commençaient à ressentir une certaine nervosité et leurs attaques se faisaient moins précises ce qui en venait même à provoquer plusieurs collisions entre eux.

-Imbécile ! Tu peux pas faire un peu attention ?! cria le plus âgé des deux sur son compère.

-Parle toujours ! C'est toi qui m'as foncé dessus ! répliqua Goten en se frottant la joue.

-… Et dire qu'ils se voient en sauveurs du monde…

La supériorité de Rytano était bel et bien incontestable. En quelques coups seulement, ce dernier a fait mieux que de dissiper leurs infimes espoirs, il leur a prouvé qu'il avait la puissance nécessaire pour pouvoir les tuer à n'importe quel moment. Il n'y avait apparemment qu'un seul moyen d'échapper à la mort : céder…

C'était sans doute ce que le monstre se disait mais c'était sans compter sur le regard des deux garçons qui changeait aussi brusquement que radicalement. Après tout, comme l'évoquait un peu plus tôt Piccolo, le combat n'en était qu'à son commencement. Il s'agissait plus d'une mise en jambe, d'un round d'observation qu'autre chose. Et surtout, chose que Rytano ignorait sûrement, ils en avaient encore beaucoup en réserve.

-Okay, on a bien vu que tu es aussi fort que tu le prétends, annonça soudainement Trunks sous le regard étonné de son adversaire. Mais cette fois, ce ne sera pas aussi simple…

-Tu risques d'être drôlement surpris !

-Keuf !

-Tu penses à la même chose que moi, Goten ?

-Et comment ! On va lui en mettre plein les yeux à ce bâtard !

Les deux Saïyens, après un sourire complice, concentrèrent alors toute l'énergie qui sommeillait encore en eux. La terre trembla et le sol commença à se fissurer sous leurs pieds, témoignant la puissance qui se dégageait de ces deux combattants. Puis ces derniers la laissèrent exploser pour atteindre un niveau qu'ils n'avaient atteint pour la première fois que lors du dernier championnat. Un niveau qui leur avait permit de battre respectivement Boo et Végéta. Le niveau du Super Saïyen 2. Les spectateurs présents chez Dendé pouvaient enfin se réjouir et croire à une éventuelle victoire.

La confiance, le courage, le travail d'équipe et leur puissance maximale, les deux Super Saïyens mirent enfin toutes leurs chances de leurs côtés. Le vrai combat allait débuter maintenant.

Observant la nouvelle allure de ses deux adversaires dont des éclairs d'énergie étincelaient autour de leurs corps, Rytano affichait un regard légèrement surpris. Mais pas pour longtemps car l'effet de surprise passé, celui-ci se mit à sourire à pleine dents, nullement impressionné par la métamorphose de ses opposants.

-Héhé… À vrai dire, je m'y attendais, affirma-t-il. L'autre touffu m'avait fait le même tour. Ce doit être l'arme secrète des Saïyens. Seulement, vous me faites pitié car vous êtes loin du niveau qu'avait cet idiot que j'ai battu si facilement…

-Tu semble oublier un détail, répliqua le fils de Végéta. Nous sommes deux et en alliant nos forces, tu ne trouveras peut-être pas ça aussi facile.

-Et il n'y a pas que la puissance qui compte dans un combat, compléta son ami. Il y a aussi la stratégie et la volonté.

-Héhé… Ben voyons ! Ne me faites pas rire, vous étiez à deux doigts de pleurer tout à l'heure. Je vais vous faire ravaler votre fierté !

Sa phrase achevée, ce dernier serra aussitôt les poings pour y concentrer son énergie, prêt à bondir à tout moment, tel un fauve sur sa proie. Trunks et Goten se mirent sur leurs gardes, parés pour reprendre le combat. Leurs visages étaient déjà marqués et leurs vêtements plus ou moins déchirés, mais pourtant, la bataille était encore loin d'être terminée.

Ils ne savaient pas vraiment ce qu'ils valaient eux-mêmes, faute d'un entraînement sérieux, mais ils se sentaient néanmoins envahis par une sensation étrange d'invincibilité. En effet, par un manque d'habitude, ils avaient l'impression de ne pas contrôler ni de mesurer totalement leurs énergies débordantes, leur laissant ainsi la sensation qu'elles étaient illimitées. De plus, leurs victoires respectives face à Végéta et Boo lors du dernier tournoi leur donnait une certaine confiance qu'ils avaient jusqu'alors oublié.

Tandis que les éclairs d'énergies crépitaient un peu plus fort autour de leurs corps, les deux jeunes passèrent aussitôt à l'action. Trunks lança sans prévenir un kikoha sur son adversaire que celui-ci repoussa sans problème d'un revers de la main. Cette parade tout juste effectuée, il sentit la présence de Goten derrière son dos et se retourna donc pour le contrer… mais quel ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que celui-ci avait disparut. À peine eut-il le temps de chercher ni même de réaliser cela que le fils de Végéta profita de l'aubaine pour foncer et lui asséner un puissant coup de poing dans son dos. Pendant que le monstre fut projeté plusieurs mètres plus loin, Goten apparut sur sa trajectoire et le frappa d'un violent coup de pied qui l'envoya un peu plus haut dans le ciel, puis Trunks apparut à son tour au dessus de lui, les poings réunis, pour le frapper de toutes ses forces. Bien que la chute fût violente, Rytano se réceptionna néanmoins de justesse les deux mains au sol, puis se releva, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres.

-Hum… Vous n'êtes pas aussi nuls que je le pensais, avoua-t-il tout en essuyant le sang qui commençait à couler de sa bouche. Mais ne vous méprenez pas, vous m'avez seulement pris par surprise.

-Quand à nous, nous t'avons seulement montré un aperçu de ce qui t'attends, répliqua Trunks.

-Héhé… Ne faites pas trop les fiers…

Le regard de la créature changea soudainement d'expression puis celui-ci se précipita sur le plus âgé des deux Saïyens, mais son coup de poing fut contré par l'avant-bras de ce dernier. Pendant qu'il se retrouvait nez à nez avec son adversaire, Trunks se mit soudainement à sourire. En effet, son ami, libre de tout mouvement en profita pour délivrer une puissante boule d'énergie sur les deux combattants. Trunks le savait et disparut juste avant que la boule n'explose à son contact puis réapparut aux côtés de Goten. Alors que les deux Saïyens observaient la fumée qui se dégageait de l'explosion en guettant le corps de l'ennemi, ils ressentirent dans leurs dos une grosse chaleur soudaine. Il s'agissait de Rytano qui avait en fait anticipé le stratagème et qui préparait déjà un kikoha dans chacune de ses deux mains grandes ouvertes, dont une lueur rouge brillait progressivement dans chacune d'elles. Les deux amis n'eurent pas le temps d'esquiver lorsque le monstre libéra les deux boules d'énergies qui les envoyèrent s'exploser contre la terre. Mais les jeunes Saïyens ne baissèrent pas les bras, loin de là. Poussés par un fort sentiment d'invincibilité et de vaillance depuis leur dernière transformation, ils repartirent immédiatement combattre leur adversaire.

Vu leur courage et leur détermination, il semblait évident qu'ils n'abandonneraient pas tant qu'ils n'auront pas rendus leur dernier souffle. Goten ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à son père et à Sanya tandis que Trunks était tout simplement envahit à cet instant par l'esprit combattif des Saïyens.

Rytano, lui, éprouvait quelques difficultés depuis la métamorphose de ses deux adversaires mais cela ne faisait que décupler sa puissance. S'il voulait toujours avoir une chance de mettre la main sur les Dragon Balls, il ne devait plus se contenter de se battre sérieusement. Il devait désormais tout donner.

Le combat était très intense, le paysage tout entier cédait sous leurs coups. Cela faisait maintenant un bon moment qu'il avait commencé. Cela faisait aussi un moment qu'on ne savait plus qui avait l'avantage…

*********************************

La maman de Goten, étouffée par la peur était soudainement prise d'un malaise. Ses amis accoururent, inquiets. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle s'évanouissait sous le coup de l'émotion. Dendé avait essayé de la ranimer mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Il pouvait soigner des blessures même très graves, mais il ne pouvait pas soulager les peines et les angoisses. Il demeurait totalement impuissant quand il s'agissait de guérir les maux intérieurs.

Gyumao prit donc sa pauvre fille dans ses bras réconfortants puis suivit Mister Popo qui pénétra à l'intérieur du château de Dieu pour lui désigner un lit bien confortable où elle pourrait se reposer tranquillement. Gyumao installa délicatement sa fille sous les draps soyeux et posa sa main sur son front. Elle était brûlante de fièvre et transpirait de tout son corps. On pouvait même distinguer une larme perler au coin de son œil gauche. Le père de Chichi, la contempla en soupirant et décida alors de rester à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air si fragile qu'il était parfois difficile d'imaginer qu'il y a quelques années, c'était une femme dynamique capable de participer au grand tournoi mondial des arts martiaux aux côtés des meilleurs combattants de la planète. Si son mariage avec Goku était le point de départ de tout son bonheur, c'était aussi devenu celui de tous ses malheurs.

Tandis que Gyumao veillait sur sa fille en lui caressant tendrement sa petite main, Videl, Bulma ainsi que Bra arrivèrent à leur tour dans la chambre. La tension nerveuse était tellement forte qu'elles préféraient elles aussi prendre un peu de repos. Elles s'allongèrent ainsi sur les lits restant, Bra se blottissant dans les bras de sa mère. Mais même si elles voulaient s'endormir et espérer se réveiller en réalisant que tout cela n'était qu'un cauchemar, leur anxiété leur empêchait de fermer les yeux.

-Pourquoi sommes-nous toujours entraînés dans de tels malheurs ? soupira Bulma qui semblait désemparée.

Un long silence lui répondit. On entendait seulement la respiration de Chichi ainsi que le bruit régulier d'une pendule.

-Essayons de positiver, rassura finalement le grand homme. Jusqu'à présent, toutes nos mésaventures se sont toujours bien terminées.

-C'est vrai, mais il y a une fin à tout…, fit remarquer la scientifique.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la pièce après cette dernière pensée. Cette fois, le père de Chichi ne pouvait rien dire, Bulma avait de toute façon raison.

Comme autrefois, à chaque nouvelle menace, ils ressentaient ce même désarroi, cette même impression que la fin du monde était proche et inévitable. Même s'ils s'en sortaient à chaque fois miraculeusement bien, la situation actuelle ne leur permettait pas d'envisager une issue heureuse, du moins pas pour l'instant. L'incertitude était encore totale.

*****************************

Pourtant, comme si Chichi l'avait prédit, les deux jeunes Saïyens commencèrent à éprouver quelques difficultés. Ceci n'était pas dût à leur manque de volonté ou de combattivité mais bien d'un écart de puissance qui ne faisait que s'agrandir au fil des minutes. Bien sûr, Trunks et Goten ont longtemps réussit à lui tenir tête. Utilisant vitesse et stratégie, ils ont même fait plus que de simplement contenir les coups. Oui mais voilà, au bout d'une bonne demi-heure de combat acharné, la différence était flagrante. Les deux amis montrèrent d'inquiétants signes de fatigue alors que Rytano paraissait encore en pleine forme. Leur manque d'entraînement s'avérait préjudiciable et le monstre semblait posséder un réservoir d'énergie illimité. Après avoir eut un soupçon d'espoir pendant un court moment, leurs chances s'amenuisaient considérablement. Mais même s'ils le savaient très bien, les garçons n'abdiquèrent pas pour autant. Ils avaient encore plus d'un tour dans leur sac.

-Goten ! Rien de grave ?

-Non, je suis encore vivant…

-Bien, écoutes-moi. Tu dois sans doute savoir que l'on a peu de chances de le battre, avoua Trunks.

-Ouais et alors ? Où veux-tu en venir ?

Leur conversation fut brutalement interrompue par une puissante attaque énergétique qui les effleura, mais ils furent tout de même emportés par le souffle de l'explosion. Rytano sourit encore un peu plus à la vue de ses deux victimes qui commençaient à ressembler à deux vieux déchets trainés par le vent.

-Allez, ça suffit maintenant, s'impatienta le monstre. Vous voyez bien qu'à ce rythme vous allez y passer.

-Pas si vite, enflure ! sourit le fils de Vegeta. Ce n'est pas encore fini…

-Keuf !

-Trunks ? Tu veux dire que…

-On va fusionner !!

Surpris sur le coup, Rytano se mit néanmoins à ricaner, ignorant totalement en quoi consistait la redoutable technique de la fusion. Pour lui de toute façon, cela ne changerait strictement rien à l'issue du combat.

-Ne soyez pas idiots, vous pouvez tenter n'importe quoi, vous ne me pourrez jamais me battre. Je suis bien plus fort que vous, c'est un fait. Alors on va arrêter notre combat qui n'a aucun intérêt et vous me donnez bien sagement les Dragon Ball. Je vous le répète encore une fois : si vous obéissez sans faire d'histoires, je ne toucherais plus à votre planète. Je n'en ai rien à faire. Il faut vraiment être borné pour refuser cela !

-Alors… c'est que nous sommes bornés ! répondit Trunks sur un ton de provocation.

-Hein ??

-Quand tu verras le résultat de la fusion, continua-t-il, tu n'auras même pas le temps de le regretter que tu seras déjà mort !

-Mais Trunks… Ca fait déjà un bon moment que nous n'avons plus pratiquer la fusion, on risque de la rater, redouta son ami. De plus, je doute qu'il nous laissera le temps de fusionner…

-J'y avais pensé figure-toi, je ne suis pas bête. Mais quoiqu'il arrive je sais également que c'est définitivement notre dernière chance.

Si le succès n'était pas garantit, l'héritier des Saïyens avait en tout cas réussit à mettre Rytano fou de rage. Ce dernier, ne supportant plus leur arrogance, ne voulait plus rien attendre de ces deux-là. Il a été assez patient jusqu'à présent, mais tout ce qu'il voulait désormais, c'était simplement les écraser.

-Saletés ! Je vais vous apprendre à vivre !!

Comme le craignait le fils de Goku, ils n'eurent pas assez de temps pour se mettre en place afin de fusionner. En effet, emporté part la colère, le monstre bondit à toute allure sur Trunks qui fut violemment projeté. Néanmoins, la réponse de Goten ne se faisait pas attendre. À toute vitesse, celui-ci lança un kikoha en direction de l'ennemi, mais à l'approche de l'attaque, Rytano se retourna et envoya à son tour une grosse boule d'énergie qui engloutit littéralement celle de Goten et vint frapper ce dernier de plein fouet. Le monstre s'approcha alors de sa victime étendu au sol et se mit à piétiner la tête de celui-ci en se délectant de sa douleur. Cette fois, il était bel et bien décidé à en terminer définitivement.

-Bien, il suffit que je l'écrase pour que ce déchet meure, affirma Rytano. Cette fois, c'est votre dernière chance…

Trunks venait tout juste de se relever après le coup que le monstre lui avait donné. Son corps était encore plus marqué qu'auparavant et il reprenait sa respiration de plus en plus difficilement. Mais peu importe ses souffrances, il s'approcha du monstre pour continuer courageusement le combat. C'est alors qu'il aperçut son ami qui se trouvait dans une situation critique.

Sa dernière tactique venait d'échouer, la dernière chance de victoire avec. Il savait qu'il serait difficile de trouver une opportunité pour pouvoir fusionner avec Goten mais il n'avait pas prévu que Rytano se mettrait si rapidement en colère. Désormais, il était évident que celui-ci ne leur laisserait pas la moindre occasion. Pire, il ne leur laissait plus le choix…

-Laisse-le tranquille, lâcha simplement le jeune Saïyen qui sembla totalement désemparé.

-Bien sûr, si tu craches le morceau…

-Salaud ! Et si je refuse ?

-Tu pourras lui dire adieu !

-Je… je ne te laisserais pas faire ! jura-t-il en serrant les poings, prêt à secourir son camarade.

-Prends garde ! Au moindre mouvement, je l'écrase.

-Merde…

Le fils de Vegeta ne savait plus quoi faire. Cette fois, il devait prendre une décision, la vie de son ami était en jeu. Mais il ne voulait pas céder aussi facilement. Il était hors de question que ce monstre mette la main sur les Dragon Balls, nul ne savait ce qu'il pourrait être capable d'en faire. De plus, au plus profond de lui, il voulait aussi continuer à combattre tant qu'il n'avait pas rendu son dernier souffle.

La situation actuelle ne lui permettait cependant pas de tenter le diable. Il devait donc trouver un autre moyen pour s'en sortir. Tout dépendait de ce qu'il déciderait.

-Tu as gagné, finit-il par admettre tandis que Rytano se mit à sourire davantage. Cependant, tu ne les auras pas…

-Quoi ??

-Contrairement à ce que tu pensais jusqu'à présent, nous ne savons pas plus que toi où elles se trouvent. Après les avoir utilisés, elles se sont éparpillées un peu partout au quatre coins de la planète. Les retrouver est tout simplement impossible…

La créature mi-homme mi-lion laissa apparaître une pointe de déception sur son visage, mais il changea immédiatement d'expression. Ce monstre semblait apparemment aussi rusé que puissant.

-Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir dit plus tôt ? Et comment avez-vous fait pour les trouver avant de pouvoir les utiliser ?

-Hein ? Je…

-Haha !! D'après ta réaction, j'en conclus que tu me caches certainement quelque chose, affirma Rytano sûr de lui.

-Quoi ? Ce que tu avances n'a aucun sens !

-Bien, toi et ta bande de fuyards, allez me chercher les Dragon Balls et venez me les rapporter ici, continua le monstre en ignorant la remarque de Trunks. Si je n'obtiens pas ce que je désire dans les minutes qui suivent, je me ferais un plaisir d'achever la saleté que j'ai sous le pied !

-Enfoiré ! Ne crois pas que…

Sa phrase fut coupée net lorsque l'être malfaisant, voyant l'insistance du Saïyen, commença à écraser de plus en plus fort le crâne de Goten. Ce dernier hurla de douleur tandis que son ami était terrifié. Il ne pouvait plus s'opposer à l'ennemi, il devait obéir.

-Très bien…

Rytano ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en signe de victoire. Il avait enfin gagné.

Trunks s'apprêtait à s'envoler pour obéir aux ordres du monstre lorsqu'il entendit une faible voix l'interpeller.

-Trunks…

-Goten ?

-Hein ?

La créature piétina davantage la tête du jeune Saïyen qui parallèlement cria encore plus fort. Mais, serrant les dents, il parvint à prononcer quelques mots.

-Trunks… ne t'en fais pas pour moi. C'est de ma faute si on en est arrivé là, j'en prends la responsabilité…

-Ferme-la !

Impatient, Rytano grinça des dents et amplifia la pression déjà assez forte qu'il exerça sur sa victime. Ce dernier souffrit de plus en plus, mais ne céda toujours pas.

-Il ne doit pas avoir les Dragon Balls, nous aurions fais tout cela pour rien…

-Goten…

-Tues-le tant qu'il n'est pas en position de défense, c'est maintenant ou jamais !!

-Mais…

-Héhé… Que vas-tu faire ? ricana la créature face au regard complètement perdu de Trunks.

Le ciel commençait tout doucement à se couvrir et le vent soufflait progressivement. Le combat était terminé depuis un moment mais sa conclusion se faisait attendre.

Le fils de Vegeta restait en admiration face à la détermination de son ami. Celui-ci était prêt à mourir après s'être battu pour une personne qu'il aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser partir sous ses yeux, le choix était terrible.

Trunks trembla et serra les poings, paralysé sous le regard intimidant du monstre. Perdant toute raison, il se résout même à prier pour qu'un miracle se produise, même s'il savait pertinemment que le jeune Dieu ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Un miracle, il fallait un miracle…

-Tu as perdu ta langue ? s'impatienta le bourreau. Si tu ne te presses pas, je…

Il ne pût terminer sa phrase, quelqu'un ou quelque chose le percutant brutalement de plein fouet et l'envoyant valser au loin. Trunks lui-même en sursauta, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ce que sa prière soit entendu et ne comprit que quelques secondes plus tard l'origine de ce brusque évènement.

Debout devant lui se dressait un homme dont l'allure fière traduisait une sérénité et une sagesse certaine. Vêtu notamment d'une cape blanche qui semblait glisser sous le vent, cet individu dégageait une aura familière, presque rassurante.

Tournant la tête vers le jeune Saïyen qui paraissait encore étonné, il prit alors la parole.

-Rien de grave ?

-Hein ? Non ça ira, merci, lui répondit Trunks qui reconnut finalement Tenshinhan, le vieil ami de Son Goku. Par contre, Goten est mal en point.

-Oui, j'ai vu ça. Allons l'aider.

Alors que Trunks et Tenshinhan s'approchèrent du jeune homme, ce dernier se releva péniblement mais sans aucune blessure grave. Il avait bien sûr plusieurs petites égratignures et son crâne lui faisait légèrement souffrir, mais son état général était rassurant.

Les deux adolescents se retournèrent alors vers le nouvel arrivant, reconnaissants envers lui mais surtout étonnés par son apparition inattendue.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous venu ? commença le fils de Vegeta.

-J'ai ressenti de grandes forces s'affronter et j'ai pensé qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de grave. Je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi les bras croisés.

-Mais vous ne ferez pas le poids, continua Goten. Même mon père s'est fait tué par ce monstre…

-Son Goku…

-Goten ! C'est le moment de fusionner ! réalisa Trunks.

-C'est vrai, tu as raison !

-Fusionner ? s'interrogea Tenshinhan.

Rytano, lui, s'était déjà relevé. Tout en époussetant les quelques poussières qui recouvraient à son corps, il observait au loin son nouvel adversaire. À priori, il ne semblait pas bien fort. En tout cas, l'énergie qu'il dégageait à cet instant était bien ridicule, même à côté des deux jeunes Saïyens. Il ne sera qu'une petite gêne et rien de plus.

Rassuré par la faiblesse de l'homme aux trois yeux, le monstre se téléporta en un instant juste devant ses trois opposants qui en sursautèrent. Malgré leur bref moment de répit et l'arrivée de Tenshinhan, la situation n'était toujours pas à leur avantage. Leur nouvelle tentative de fusion avait encore échouée.

-C'est dommage, se lamenta le monstre à l'adresse de l'ami de Goku. Moi et tes amis avions presque finis par nous entendre…

Aussitôt, celui-ci expédia d'un seul coup de genou le pauvre Tenshinhan qui n'eût absolument pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit pour se défendre. Il s'approcha alors de sa nouvelle victime en ricanant, se demandant à quoi ce moins que rien pouvait servir.

Alors que c'était peut-être enfin l'occasion pour eux d'unir leur force, Trunks et Goten préféraient se précipiter sur l'ennemi afin de l'empêcher d'anéantir leur nouvel allié. Mais le monstre n'avait rien perdu de ses réflexes et, après s'être retourné, il envoya un gigantesque kikoha dans leur direction qu'ils ne purent éviter.

Se délectant de ce spectacle, le monstre en oubliait d'assurer ses arrières. Le moment idéal choisi par Tenshinhan pour surgir à quelques mètres au-dessus de lui, les mains ouvertes horizontalement face à son visage.

-La morsure du soleil !!

Surpris, Rytano leva machinalement la tête. Sans comprendre quoi que ce soit, une lumière blanche aveuglante lui brûla les pupilles. Aussitôt, il ferma et se frotta les yeux, les rouvrit et se rendit compte qu'il ne voyait toujours rien. Juste une lumière blanche. Paniqué pour la première fois depuis son arrivée sur Terre, il se contenta seulement d'effectuer deux-trois coups dans le hasard le plus total.

-Enfoirés !! Je vais vous tuer !!

L'homme aux trois yeux observa le monstre qui semblait totalement embrouillé, satisfait d'avoir réussit son coup. Mais pensant que même le Kikoho, son attaque la plus dévastatrice ne serait d'aucun effet sur un être aussi puissant, il préférait faire confiance aux fils des deux plus grands guerriers qu'il connaissait.

-Trunks ! Goten ! J'ai aveuglé l'ennemi ! Vous pouvez fusionner !

Pendant que Rytano, la vue toujours brouillée, se demandait de quoi pouvait bien s'agir la fusion dont ils parlent tant, les deux amis se relevèrent tant bien que mal. Mais ils devaient oublier leurs douleurs et penser que la roue était en train de tourner en leur faveur. Après s'être regardés, ils acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de la tête comme pour se dire que c'était maintenant ou jamais, et se mirent enfin en position. Tenshinhan découvrait cette technique étrange pour la première fois de sa vie et tandis que les deux Saïyens s'exécutaient, le monstre retrouvait peu à peu la vue.

Alors que le combat semblait terminé, il connut à cet instant un tournant qui pourrait bien s'annoncer décisif…


End file.
